Ripe and Ready
by miszxbrii
Summary: A Ichigo-centric Oneshot Collection. Ratings go from T-M. Yaoi, GenderBender styled Het and Yuri. Requests are very much welcomed and appreciated.
1. Information Page

So this will be a One-shot Collection. All one-shots will be by request as well as some that I just feel like writing. These oneshots will be mostly Ichigo-centric, meaning they will involve Ichigo in some way shape or form. Ichigo will be paired with various other characters depending on the requests. That goes for normal pairings and threesomes as well as solos depending on the requests.

Requests that are Acceptable 

Ichigo as Seme or Uke in a Yaoi pairing (IchigoxGrimmjow/ GrimmjowxIchigo, etc.)

Ichigo in GenderBender (meanings a fem!Ichigo / Female Ichigo) becoming a Het pairing (KenpachixFem!Ichigo, etc.)

Ichigo and partner in GenderBender becoming a Yuri pairing (Fem!IchigoxFem!Renji, etc)

No actual women charcters will be paired with Ichigo. (ie. Rangiku, Rukia, Orihime) Strictly male characters.

T-M Rating (I will do things without smut if you ask.)

If you would like to request, please review or PM me with the pairing, whether you want a yaoi, het or yuri pairing (and whose what). Please give me a plot. People with plots or prompts tend to get done faster, since I won't have to think of a plot. Please give me the rating or if you want descriptive smut, non-descriptive smut or no smut. If there is anything specific you would like, please let me know.


	2. The Panther's Den GrimmIchi

So here is the first one-shot. Idea is based off of a short yaoi comic I read on Y-gallery. **Warnings:** PWP (kind of), Rimming, Man on Man Sex, Consensual Non-Con (meaning wants it after the fact) This is a GrimmIchi. Also Ichigo is eighteen in the story, which still technically is a teenager.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

**The Panther's Den**

After months and months of searching, he had finally found it. He knew he wouldn't be able to return to his home without paying back what he had stolen. He was cast out for swindling innocent shopkeepers of their goods. The teenage boy with the fiery, demon hair. He wreaked havoc on his village, keeping to the rumor of him being the son of the demon lord. He never understood why anyone would think that of him. He was a normal teenager with a small family and he had mischievous ways. Okay, he was a little more mischievous than the other boys were, but that gave people no right to call him a demon child.

So after stealing copious amounts of goods and merchandise, he was cast out until he was able to pay back every cent. He had prepared to leave his father and two sisters behind in search of enough loot when one of his close friends had heard about the news. Upon his arrival, he had explained to his friend that there was a place far away, deep in the enchanted forest. "Great amounts of gold and jewels for the taking," he had said. "Just sitting there unguarded, waiting to be snatched up." The teenage boy with the fiery hair had listened with open ears as his red headed friend told him about how hunters happened upon the place. He had listened as his best friend told him about how some wanders came back with bags and bags of gold. He had listened as the red head had also told him how dangerous it was. Traveling through dangerous plains and hot deserts.

The boy with the orange hair didn't care. He wasn't afraid of anything out there. The boy had been skeptical about the story and these riches, but he would do anything just to be able to go back to his family. So he had traveled. And he searched and searched. He had trudged through plains, fighting his way against roaring lions and horned beasts. He collapsed in the hot desert, passing out from exhausting, just waiting for the vultures to attack his body. He fought them off with all his strength. He wouldn't die in that godforsaken place. He would keep going until he reached the enchanted forest.

When he thought he would never get there his feet touched soft soiled ground. His deep mocha eyes gazed at long chartreuse grass. He had made it to the forest and he couldn't believe his eyes. His booted feet walked through the forest, gazing at the towering strong trees. The green leaves flowing in the breeze and looking as if they were practically breathing. He watched the small mammals go on about their business, eating their nourishments and frolicking. He gazed at the sight of a young centaur sitting under a tree, asleep. He had heard of the creature existing, but had never actually seen one.

Its short spiky hair resembled his, though it was in the opposite contrast in the shade of white. The whole body was in fact a pale gray, coming close to white. Its hooves were as black as its fingernails. The boy continued to gaze before he realized that he was staring. He quickly looked away and made his way farther from the creature and deeper into the forest. He continued to search of anything out of the ordinary, but it was a lot harder in a forest full of enchanted creatures. He wasn't sure what he should be looking for and gave up the search for another day.

He was just glad that he wasn't sleeping in the desert any longer. He sat against a tree and gazed out at his surroundings. Sometimes he wishes he lived in a place like such. Everything surrounding him was beautiful and he kind of enjoyed the solitude. He enjoyed not being attacked by his father every morning or the constant glares from villagers at his orange hair. He sighed and let his eyes droop closed. He thought he might as well get some sleep before he continued his search.

* * *

><p>The sun rose high, beaming its heat down onto the world below. The trees seem to awake from their own slumber, rustling softly in the morning breeze and helping with wind circulation. The orange haired boy groaned as the wind blew through his short chaotic hair. He stretched, frowning at how heavy his body felt. He started to slowly flutter his eyes open, his burnt orange lashes softly brushing across his cheeks. His half-lidded eyes caught sight of a blurry forest as his pupils tried to adjust to the brightness of the early morning. He looked around and stared at the blurry white figure standing in front of him. He could hear the crunching of grass under its feet and the boy quickly started to blink his eyes faster and pulled the cleaver like dagger from his sash. When his eyes finally adjusted, he was quick to his feet, but found no figure around him.<p>

He circled the tree, looking for whatever he had saw, but his eyes found nothing. He frowned and slowly slipped his dagger back into his sash, tying the white cloth tighter around his waist. He started to recede from the large tree, looking over his shoulder every now and then, hoping to catch who ever had been watching him.

The white centaur leaned out from behind a different tree and gazed at the disappearing figure of the young boy. He wondered where he had come from, being that no human usually came through those parts. His gold orbs surrounded in black pools continued to gaze until the boy was gone. He hoped that the child wasn't there to disturb his master and if he was, he hoped he would leave before something terrible happened to him.

The orange hair boy sighed as he gazed at a large pond situated in the corner of the deepest part of the forest. He had wondered how long he had been walking and hoped that he was getting closer to his destination. He made his way to the bank of the pond and sat on the edge. Taking off his boots, he looked down and into the crystal clear waters. He noticed different species of fish swimming about without a care in the world. He smiled softly and set his boots down next to him.

Slipping his feet in the cool water, he sighed in content. The fluid felt amazing on his hot sweaty feet and he wished he could jump in and cool his whole body. Smirking wide at the thought, he quickly slipped his feet from the water and backed up from the edge. Getting a running start, he sprinted towards the body of water and jumped. His lithe body soared through the warm breeze of air and impacted into the water with a great splash.

He dived deep, exploring the visible underwater environment. He surprised to see it fluttering with life. He slowly swam his way back to the surface and gulped in a large amount of air. He felt so much better now that he wasn't sweating and feeling the humidity wrapping around him. He knew it was always worse in the forest, but he was glad he could enjoy it. He swam the surface, ignoring the fact that he was retreating from his boots and weapon that usually was held in his sash. Swimming and swimming, he realized that the current seemed to be getting stronger, pulling him farther away from the small pond. He tried desperately to swim back, but the water pushed him farther and before he knew it he was being directed to a larger body of water.

His eyes enlarged as he eyed the beauty around him. He could see the icy Hyōrinmaru Mountains. He looked around, seeing the vast size of the rolling green hills and the soft short grass spread around the large pond. His eyes stopped dead on a large rocky mountain, free of any greenery of any kind. A large waterfall roared and flowed down, splashing into the large pond. The boy was entranced by the rainbow colors that peeked through from the bubbling water where the waterfall ended.

He started to make his way over, swimming casually as to not miss out on the glorious view. He raised his head slowly to look up the waterfall, wondering what the top of the rocky mountain looked like. He knew he wasn't there to explore, but the place was just too damn beautiful to not want to. He started to lower his head back down to the water he was floating in when he caught something glinting and catching the sun's light from behind the waterfall.

He continued to gaze, but couldn't see it again. Maybe he was dreaming? He sighed and was getting ready to turn around when he caught the glint again. Squinting his eyes, he tried to see if there was anything actually behind there. He frowned at the waterfall, now being a nuisance to his eyesight. He thought of going through it, but he didn't want to get hurt by the water pressure. Looking around, he noticed something sitting on a rock near the waterfall. Swimming closer, he noticed it was a small wooden flute, undamaged and on display. Scowling at it as if it was mocking him, he picked it up. He wondered what a flute was doing out there, in the middle of nowhere.

He brought it up to his lips and blew into it. The melody was high pitched and echoed throughout the small area. Pulling it away, he waited, wondering if anything was going to happen. He rolled his eyes at the silence and set the flute back down on top of the rock. He started to swim away from the waterfall, upset that he wouldn't be able to explore it a little more. He got a couple feet away from the rushing water, when he started to hear a sound.

Looking over his shoulder, he watched as the waterfall started to split down the middle. His eyes enlarged and turned his full attention back towards it. Swimming, he watched as the waterfall opened like a pair of large double doors. It created a opening and the boy swam right between it, listening as the waterfall started to close right behind him. He continued to swim and swim until he made it to a small bank where the water ended. He walked up the sloping ground, listening as his clothing dripped water onto the dry ground.

Gazing into the large cave, he noticed a large pile of gold sitting in the very corner. Various colors of jewels and crystals were spread about throughout the gold pieces. Plush silk pillows sat right beside them and ceramic bottles as well. The boy's eyes widened and he quickly rushed over towards it. He had finally found what he had been looking for the past months. No more worrying about if he and his family would eat another meal or if he would be able to get his sisters any clothing. Did you really think he would steal for no reason? He wasn't the type of child to do such a thing. His mother had always told him to do what was best for his sisters. He knew his father worked, but sometimes it just wasn't enough. So he had started to steal. He had stolen food for his family. He had stolen clothing and toys for his sisters. He had stolen to keep his sisters happy and his family warm at night.

But now, now he would be able to buy whatever he desired. He would be able to buy enough food to last a whole week and maybe longer. He giggled as he started to stuff doubloons into his pockets. He had wished he didn't leave his utility sash at the edge of the small pond. He continued to stash coins into his pants and slipped gold necklaces around his neck, trying to get more and more to take back with him.

He was so hypnotized by the glitter and gold, that he didn't notice the large shadow behind him. It loomed over him in all its naked glory and gazed down as the boy continued to grab at the shimmering pieces. The figure had had enough of being ignored and reached his hand out, pushing the boy's head down against the pile of gold. The child groaned in pain, but wasn't hurt to bad. He whipped his head around and sneered at the figure, only to stare in astonishment at how large the creature was.

Being at least half a foot taller than the boy, he stood looming over him. His sky blue hair fell past his shoulders and down to his waist. His eyes were a bright aquamarine with greenish-blue markings rounding them off and making them look far more intense. The boy continued to gaze at the creature before him, trying not to look at the enormous piece of meat dangling between the man's legs.

He wasn't really sure what he should do. He didn't want to leave without the gold, but he didn't know if he would be able to leave at all. He watched with horror as the creature reached out and grabbed him by the hair. The boy yelled out in pain and struggled in the man's grip. Grabbing at the man's large clawed hand, he tried to pry them from his short locks.

The creature began to rip the boy's clothing off, starting with his tan short-sleeved tunic. He threw it away before making the boy's dark brown legging pants disappear. He let go of his hair and let the boy drop down onto the gold of which he had come for. The teenager watched with horror in his eyes as the creature advanced on him and grabbed his legs. He was pulled closer and his lower body was lifted into the air.

Watching with deep mocha eyes, he gazed as the creature descend and he felt a tongue push at the sides his orifice. He whined out into the deep cave, listening as it echoed back to him. He felt the wet appendage slurp at the side before it pushed inside. The boy had never felt a sensation quite like that one and he listened as he heard his voice deepen in sound. His throat produced the sounds of heated moaning and he felt the tongue flicking at his insides before it started to penetrate into him.

The teenager's eyes started to darken and he watched as blue orbs darkened as well, turning into a deep rich royal blue color. Moaning, he continued to watch the blue eyes as the creature continued to taste him deeply. He knew he should probably try to get away from the intruding tongue, but he couldn't help the way it made him feel. He looked down to see is cock, hard and dribbling globs of precum onto his stomach. He shuddered and closed his eyes, moaning as he felt the appendage swirl and flick around inside him. It started to retreat and he whimpered at how empty it made him feel.

He felt a pressure on his cock and felt a clawed hand start to slowly stroke him in a tortured fashion. He moaned, arching his back against the hard pieces of metal behind him. Slowly opening his eyes, he gazed at the man that was now lowering his body down and stroking his own member of a larger proportion. The boy couldn't help gaze down at how much larger it was compared to his. The head was a light shade of pink and it protruded out, curving and dripping its own fluids onto his.

The boy wondered what was going to happen next, when he felt the strong calloused hands grip his thighs. They were spread open and the man's shaft pressed up against the boy's puckered hole. Feeling the familiar pressure, he bit his lip to keep himself from screaming in pleasure. He felt the creature push forward, snapping it's hips and burying himself into the orange haired boy beneath him with a growl.

The boy's mouth was wide open, as was his eyes, as he gazed up into the cave. He could feel the saliva dripping from his mouth as the man started to spread him wider and wider. The creature pulled out only to slam back inside, moaning at the tight feeling around him. The tightness the boy created was giving him the best feeling in the world and he couldn't help but snap his hips forward at a quicker pace. He watched the boy in the fit of pleasure, the boy biting his knuckle to prevent any sound from falling from his mouth.

The boy looked so erotic and he knew it must be a first for the child. He pushed the boy's legs wider, enjoying the way his cock looked slipping in and out of the teenager. He leaned over pushing himself deeper inside, moaning at the comforting feeling before he captured the sweet lips. He let his tongue divulge inside, letting it caress the child's smaller appendage.

He continued to pound and grind into the boy, enjoying how he clenched around him and the feel of the boy's hard-on rubbing between them. He started to ride him harder, listening as the boy tried to grab at the coins beneath him.

The teenager could feel himself getting closer to his climax. His toes were curling painfully and his cock was being rubbed beneath firm abs. He screamed his orgasm, his back arching and he felt the strings of cum shooting across his stomach and chest, but the creature was far from finished.

He heard the man chuckle low and he continued to screw the boy until he felt the coiling in his own belly. He started to push deeper, wanting to mark the boy with his essences before pulling out and letting the rest shot onto the boy's hole. He watched his own cum dribble out of the boy and onto the golden doubloons lying beneath him.

The boy was exhausted, laying there drenched in sweat and cum, panting with hooded eyes as he gazed up at the creature before him. He watched as the man smirked wide and heard one word before he passed out from shock and exhaustion. _"Delicious."_

* * *

><p>The boy groaned and began to wake from what he thought was a quick nap. His eyes fluttered open and he gazed out in front of him. Remembering what happened, his eyes snapped open and he quickly rose into a standing position. He frowned, noticing he was lying near his boots and utility sash. He looked over his shoulder to see that he was in fact at the small pond he had took a dip in. He was wearing his clothing from before and nothing seemed to be out of place.<p>

Was it all a dream? Did he really find the gold and get attacked by the demon? He blushed at the thought of the blue haired creature. Those piercing aquamarine eyes and long blue hair. It was like nothing he had seen before. He shook his head of the thoughts and quickly slipped his boots on. He refused to go back to that place and he would just have to find the money some other way.

He reached for his utility sash and noticed a few brown clothe bags sitting a few feet away from him. Frowning, he tied his sash around his waist and made his way over. Squatting down, he reached for one of the bags and untied it. It fell over, revealing a heap of gold coins. His eyes enlarged and he did the same to the other bag, realizing they were all full of coins. His eyes widened and he quickly started to push the coins back into the bags.

He couldn't believe his luck. He was really going to go home without being empty handed. He thanked the Gods or whoever that he was having that kind of luck. He would be able to go home to his family and he would be able to live normally.

He tied the bags onto his sash and grabbed some water from the pond before he started making his way out of the forest. He stopped at the edge where it ended and the desert begun. Looking over his shoulder he wondered if he would ever venture back to this place. He wondered if he would see the white centaur again or the beautiful surround areas. He frowned and turned his attention back towards the desert and started to trudge towards home. He wondered if the blue haired man had been a figment of his imagination or if he was in fact real. He made his way home, the enchanted forest behind him and left alone.

* * *

><p>The white centaur sat under his normal tree, gazing at the home he had lived in for centuries. It had always been him and his master. No person ever ventured there. They were always too afraid, hearing that horrible man-eating monsters lived throughout the enchanted forest. He had always wanted to engage in some type of communication with a human. He always wanted to know about the other parts of the world. He did enjoy being with his master, but sometimes it was lonely just with the two of them.<p>

He looked up when he heard the crunch of grass beneath feet. Rising to his four legs he stared at his master coming his way. He frowned when he saw the forlorn look on his master's face. His master always had a neutral expressionless face and the depressed look didn't sit well with the centaur.

"…Why did ya let 'em go?" The blue haired creature gazed into golden eyes before tutting and looking away.

"It wasn't right to keep him here. You know that." The white centaur frowned, his golden eyes shimmering with sadness. "I know, Shiro, but it just wasn't right."

"You're probably right, but still." Shiro watched as his master walked passed him and towards the outer part of the forest. "…Grimmjow?" He waited to see if his master would acknowledge his voice. "Was he worth it? …I mean him knowing about us. Do ya think he'll come back?"

His master let out a dry chuckle. "I doubt it. There was nothing here for him, but a way back to wherever he had come from. He was brave even coming here, but I think it was a one time thing." The blue haired man looked over his shoulder and gazed down at the white centaur. "And he was worth it, through and through." Shiro watched as his master disappeared through the dense forest and he sat back down under his tree. He wondered if the boy was thinking the same thing. He wondered if the boy thought it had been worth it. Worth all the gold he was given and what was taken from him in return. He wondered if the boy thought it was worth it to even come back to visit the enchanted forest and the Panther's den.

* * *

><p>:D This was actually harder because of the lack of dialogue, but I actually liked it. I hope you enjoyed it as well. Hope to see requests and reviews. Thank you all for reading.<p> 


	3. Trick or Treat Grimmichi

So I actually finished this quicker than I thought. I worked on this simultaneously with another request, but I kind of got stuck on the other one. This is a request for **CrystalMoon23**, who wanted a Grimmichi. **Warnings for one-shot**: man on man sex, bondage. Dom!uke Ichigo and normal Grimmjow, lol.

Next Request up: **TokugawaSmile** Yours is coming up next, hun. Was having a hard time.

**Trick or Treat**

Grimmjow enjoyed this holiday more than any other. Valentine's Day was for pussy and Easter for the brats. Thanksgiving was enjoyable, but he always pigged out way too much. Christmas was for the family types and New Year's was second best, but Halloween was the best of them all. He enjoyed drinking booze in some outrageous costume. He enjoyed playing tricks on other people as if he was still in high school again. And did he mention he enjoyed the costumes?

The frilly little things that the women (and some men) stepped out in made his loins practically burn with desire. Yeah, he pretty much got laid every Halloween and he hoped this year wouldn't be any different. Nnoitra usually threw the hottest Halloween parties around and when he invited his boyfriend, it led to sluts on top of sluts arriving. He didn't understand how the white haired man knew so many loose people. Wait, he took that back. He guessed it was because the pale man worked at some fancy strip club. Some of them were decent, but most weren't even worth a glance. He hoped there was something new this time though. He was tired of looking at the same ass, chests and hair. It did get kind of old after awhile.

Music boomed throughout the small apartment and Grimmjow leaned against the wall, watching drunken bodies grind amongst each other. He raised the beer can to his lips and sipped the contents from inside. He was so bored, so very bored. He hadn't seen a piece of sweet tail yet. He wondered if Shiro even brought anyone good to the party this year. He glanced around the humid room, his black and red suit making him hotter than normal. He sighed as he fiddled with the fake pair of fangs in his mouth. He didn't understand why he dressed up as a vampire. He could have been a cowboy or even a construction worker, but for some reason vampire seemed to be the most bad ass. He chuckled to himself, taking another swig of his beer.

He searched the small area for anything that he could get his hands onto, preferably someone with amazing curves or small enough to mold to him. His eyes zeroed in on a creature that would make any man or woman drown in their own juices. The music thumped through his ears, making his head feel dizzy, but he was sure of what he was seeing. Those swaying hips in raven leather pants were hypnotizing, moving in a circular motion as if he was grinding the air. That pert behind made him want to reach out and squeeze at it.

Grimmjow could feel his mouth watering as his sapphire eyes slowly ascended the lithe body. The dimly lit room did nothing to diminish the glow that was practically surrounding the boy. It was as if the moon itself was his spotlight. The blunet took in smooth creamy skin of the man's abdomen. The sweat perspiring made the creature's skin glisten and Grimmjow took in the sparkling, diamond cross-shaped navel piercing. He could feel himself groaning at the thought of swirling his tongue inside that inward belly button. His eyes continued to make their way upwards, taking in the still smooth skin before it disappeared behind a loose, cropped, blood red tank top. The defined collarbone was next before Grimmjow couldn't take it anymore. He quickly raised his eyes and found brownish-black eyes looking his way. They flashed gold before quickly dulling to normal and he could see the creature smirking his way.

He smirked back and set his beer down before making his way over. Slipping up in front of the shorter creature, Grimmjow smirked down, wrapping his arm around the narrow waist. "Well, hey, sexy." Grimmjow was shocked to see an actual person with tangerine hair. He knew he couldn't say much with his hair being a bright blue color. He admired the short spiky locks, wanting to do nothing but grip it in his hand as he pounded into the smaller body.

The boy just smirked up at the blunet, sliding his hand up the man's chest. "Hello…" Grimmjow could feel his dick twitch to life at the sound of the man's voice. It was watery almost holding a slight two-toned sound, but it quickly turned the blunet on. "And what exactly are you suppose to be?" The man asked, his thin orange eyebrow rising in amusement.

"Vampire," Grimmjow grunted. He smiled wide, showing off the artificial fangs.

"Ah, looks…convincing. Though, I think the cape is a little too much." Grimmjow frowned a little, trying not to pout. He had thought the cape was the coolest part. The man just giggled at the poked out lip before licking his lips.

"And what about you? What the hell are you supposed to be?"

"Nothing much. Just little ole' me. You like?" The creature smiled seductively and Grimmjow found himself pulling the smaller man closer, nodding his head. The creature's aroma was alluring, smelling like peaches and spice. He moaned and gazed up into azure orbs. "So, what am I suppose to call you?" He asked as he started to grind against the blunet.

"Grimmjow…"

"I'm Ichigo," he breathed. The man slid both his hands up Grimmjow's chest and wrapped them around the long and defined neck. Grimmjow slipped his hands around Ichiog's waist and let them descend down to the man's sweet derrière and squeezed. He had been wanting to ever since he saw the sway of those hips and those curvaceous mounds. He pulled Ichigo close to him, slipping his knee in-between the man's legs. He was surprised that Ichigo started to grind his pelvis against him. Anytime he was too forward, he would get a slap to the face and a good sentence of curse words.

Ichigo moaned and ground himself hard onto Grimmjow's leg. He couldn't deny that the man was very handsome. Ichigo could tell the man thought he was a God's gift to anyone and Ichigo would enjoy nothing more than to have a piece of that gift. That brilliantly blue hair styled in some agitated way. Those eyes were alluring and Ichigo seriously never saw a man with such gorgeous blue eyes. He didn't want to waste too much time with formalities. He knew what he wanted and it was standing tall in front of him. He didn't want to seem too forward. He wanted to give the man a little control…at least for the time being.

They danced for a while, letting both their bodies become acquainted to each other. It seemed that each song that passed, Grimmjow would remove another piece of clothing. His body grew hotter and hotter the longer he stood around Ichigo and he was surprised that he haven't become completely naked. The boy was like fire, but Grimmjow just wanted to get a little closer. He wanted to run his hands all over that lithe libidinous body.

Ichigo ground back against Grimmjow's slacks, letting his ass mold completely to the blunet. He could feel the hard-on practically trying to break free and he smirked to himself. He felt large calloused hands slide against the skin of his abdomen, smearing sweat under its fingertips. He felt hot breath on his sweaty neck and he knew he wouldn't be able to last any longer. He wanted this body. He wanted to feel this man. He could feel a tingle in his soul and he felt his body quivering with want. He reached his hands up and back, sliding them between damp blue locks.

"You are so hot." Ichigo just smiled before turning around and looking up into smoldering blue eyes. "Why have I never seen you here before?"

"Hmmm, not sure. I'm _always_ here. _Every. Single. Year_. Maybe you weren't looking right?" Grimmjow smirked and leaned down, his lips brushing against Ichigo's.

"I guess I was in luck tonight."

Ichigo smiled back, his eyes flashing a bright golden color. "I guess I was, too."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was surprised that he hadn't fucked Ichigo into the wall yet. He was steadily getting close though. They hadn't yet to leave the party, but Grimmjow really couldn't care less where they were. If the little demon minx didn't quit teasing him, he would be letting the whole party see some extra curricular activities. He leaned his hand against the wall as he devoured the oranget's mouth. One of the boy's legs was wrapped around him and pulling him closer so that they would practically melt together. He let his tongue slide deeper into the boy's mouth and listened to the moaning and quiet whimpers. He really didn't know how much he could take and he started to pull away.<p>

He watched a frown reveal itself on Ichigo's face and he tried to find an excuse for pulling away. "I'm thirsty, want something?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo leaned in again and captured Grimmjow's lips in another kiss. "You." The blunet swallowed what felt like his heart in his throat.

"Uh, I'll get you some water. Be right back." Grimmjow made a quick getaway, making it towards the kitchen. Getting there, he sighed and leaned over the sink. He frowned to himself. He had never felt like that before. It was as if that man was trying to take control of the situation. He didn't enjoy that. He was always the one in control.

"Ehhhh, Grimmjow?" The blunet looked over his shoulder, glaring at the white haired man swaying in the doorway. "Whattaya' doin' in here? Shouldn't ya be out partyin'?"

"…Shiro, you're drunk." The blunet turned around leaning his back against the kitchen counter. "And I came in here ta get some water."

"Psh, I'm not drunk. Anyway, what were ya doin' with Ichi? I saw ya out there. He's off limits." Shiro tried to glare up at Grimmjow, but the blunet wasn't sure exactly what Shiro was trying to do.

"So, ya do know him. Good, I was worried he was just some random guy. That actually makes me feel a little better."

"He's off limits, I tell ya." Grimmjow frowned as he gazed into unfocused golden eyes floating in black. "I'm trying to protect ya. Don't fuck aroun' wit' him, Grimmjow."

The blunet chuckled and made his way towards Shiro. He grabbed two waters from the bucket full of ice on the table and slid up next to the white skinned man. "You're drunk, snowflake. You are talking gibberish." Grimmjow made his way passed the smaller male and back into the party. He made a beeline back to where Ichigo was still standing. He held out the bottle and could tell that the oranget was sulking. "What's with the sulking?"

Ichigo looked up and smiled, placing the water bottle down. He stepped closer and ran a hand up the blunet's face before running it through his hair. He gazed deeply into the aquamarine eyes and smiled.

"Why don't we get out of here? We can go back to my place, yes?" Grimmjow gazed into shining gold eyes and swallowed.

"O-okay."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow groaned. He wondered what had happened. He didn't remember drinking too much to pass out. He slowly blinked his eyes open and could see blurry colors of whatever was around him. He looked around, noticing he was in a room. Blinking his eyes again, he was glad that they cleared. He frowned as he gazed around the room. He noticed he was on a bed, drapes flowing down the sides, looking as if it was a canopy bed.<p>

"Where the hell am I?" he mumbled. He looked down and his eyes widened when he noticed he was completely naked. Brown ropes were tied around his thighs and calves, keeping him in a kneeling position. "What the fuck!" He looked up and his eyes seemed to grow larger when he noticed his arms tied to a wooden beam connected to the bed. He yanked at them, but he couldn't budge an inch. "What the hell is going on!"

"Ah, I'm glad you're awake, Grimmjow." The blunet whipped his head to the side to see a silhouette standing in the doorway of the room. He watched it come close before it was revealed as Ichigo. If the man wasn't freaking out at the moment, he would be savoring what the smaller man was wearing. Ichigo was completely topless only sporting a black studded collar and a black leather thong.

Ichigo slipped onto the bed and smiled up at the blunet. Grimmjow's eyes enlarged, taking in the golden eyes and elongated fangs. "What the hell is going on, Ichigo? And why are you wearing those fangs?"

Ichigo cocked his head to the side. "What do you mean? These are my normal teeth. I mean…I am a vampire after all."

"What!" Ichigo just giggled, running his hand up Grimmjow's bare chest. The oranget moaned, lowering his mouth down. Opening his mouth wider, he sunk his fangs into Grimmjow's shoulder, loving the strangled yell coming from the man. He sucked at the wound, enjoying the warm blood that seeped out. It was piquant, tasting of something Ichigo couldn't put his mind on. His body shivered as he pulled away and lapped at the wound.

Grimmjow stared down at Ichigo with darkened frantic eyes. He was baffled, afraid, confused, but most of all he was utterly turned on. Ichigo licked his lips before glancing up at the blue haired man. "My fangs hold an aphrodisiac. When I pierce the skin it seeps into the wound and blends with the blood." The orange haired demon glanced down and smirked. "And I can see that it's already working."

"Wa-w-wait. You…. Damn, I'm slurrin'."

"Yes, I'm a vampire. Didn't Shiro tell you I was off limits?" Grimmjow's body was starting to perspire and he tried to remember exactly what Shiro had said earlier that night. He did remember the man saying that Ichigo was dangerous, but he hadn't thought it was this kind of dangerous.

"Wh-what are ya gonna do wit…me?" Ichigo leaned closer to Grimmjow letting his breath ghost over Grimmjow's lips.

"I'm going to fuck you." The oranget smirked before softly pressing his lips against Grimmjow's. He slip his hands threw silky blue hair as he tangled his tongue around the blunet's. He sucked on the man's lips, piercing the plump bottom lip with his fang and sucked on it gently. "God, you taste so good."

All Grimmjow could do was moan. His mind was muddled, and the aphrodisiac in his system was making his body sensitive with every touch from Ichigo. He watched with hooded eyes as the man descended on him. He felt a tongue licking its way down his abdomen before he felt it swirl around his hard and dripping member. "Oh, God," he moaned.

Ichigo's tongue swirled around before he sucked Grimmjow down, moaning at how good he tasted. Grimmjow hissed, throwing his head back. The oranget's mouth was hot, wet and sucking around him. As Ichigo deep throated him, he reached around and grabbed Grimmjow's buttocks, squeezing the tight cheeks in the palms of his hand. Grimmjow had never felt so good before and he felt that he wouldn't be able to last long. He started thrusting his hips, wanting to go as deep as possible into that hot wetness. It was getting the better of him and he heard himself whimper when the boy's mouth slid off.

"Don't worry, Grimmjow. I have something much better for you." Grimmjow watched as the little demon leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed something. He couldn't really take his eyes off of the squeezable ass on display and he wished he hadn't been tied to the bed. He let his eyes rake up and he saw a large tattoo that mapped out what looked to be a depiction of Ichigo's spine and ribcage. He had never seen a tattoo so elaborate and he was in awe by the details. He watched hands lower to the thong and fingers pull it off and away.

"Damn…" The oranget really had a nice ass and he couldn't wait to be buried deep inside it. He could feel the precum dripping out from the tip of his cock head. He glanced up, wondering what the berry was doing, when he locked his eyes on fingers sparkling with something wet. They started to descend to the orange haired man's puckered hole and he watched with enthusiastic eyes.

Ichigo moaned when he circled the hole with his fingers before slipping one of them in slowly. The boy's toes curled as he slowly started to prepare himself. Grimmjow watched as he really started to try to free himself from his binding. He wasn't the type to be patient about these kinds of things and he needed to have to smaller male now. "Gri-Grimmjahh…" Ichigo's back arched as he accidentally brushed against his prostate. "Yo-you won't be able to escape…from the binds. Oh, God, feels so good."

"Fuck, Ichigo, hurry up and let me fuck you."

"Mmm, it seems you are more alert now." Ichigo looked over his shoulder with a smirk, slipping another finger in with the other one. He started fucking himself faster, moaning louder to further entice the blunet. He pushed himself back on those long appendages and Grimmjow had the urge to thrust his hips forward. He was so close and all he needed was a few more inches and the tip of him would slide across that sweet little hole. He seriously didn't give a fuck if Ichigo was a vampire, ogre or a walking zombie; he just wanted to fuck that little tease.

He watched as Ichigo slipped out and reached for a small jar. The oranget opened it and dipped his fingers inside before taking them back out. He watched as those fingers came to rest around his cock and started to stroke, making him hiss in satisfaction. Ichigo scooted back until he was sitting just under the tip of the man's cock. He brought it down and let it rub against the cleft of his ass. "Ya ready?"

"I was fuckin' born ready, just hurry it the fuck up." Ichigo giggled and let the tip of Grimmjow slid into him. He started to slowly push himself back, but the blunet wasn't having any of that. He slammed his hips forward and quickly burying himself inside Ichigo. The smaller man screamed in ecstasy, his body shaking and his face buried into the sheets. Grimmjow didn't wait for Ichigo to get his bearings back and he started a fast and rough pace, hearing the creaking of the bed and the muffled screams from Ichigo. His cock felt so good ensconced deep inside that hot tight orifice and he found himself moaning and groaning as well.

"Grimmjow, m-more.

"I wish you wouldn't have fucking tied to this bed," Grimmjow ground from behind his teeth. He could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead and titled his head back. He stared up at the binds around his arms before looking back down.

"S-sorry…. Mmmm, so good." Ichigo's fingers pulled at the sheets and he started to slam back as Grimmjow slammed forward. "Ahh, yes, har-harder."

Grimmjow smirked and started to slow his hips until they came to a complete stop. He watched as Ichigo glared over his shoulder, his golden eyes blazing with fire. "Untie me and I'll fuck you harder."

"N-no, just keep going." Grimmjow ground his hips, pushing brutally at the oranget's prostate and the boy whimpered, clenching his muscles around Grimmjow. The blunet moaned, but still made no move. Ichigo frowned and pushed himself up. He reached his hands up to the rope and started to untie them, grinding his ass hard against Grimmjow. Once the blunet's arms were untied, he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's waist. He started to suck the skin on the man's neck, breathing in the sweet and spicy scent of the little demon. "Hur-hurry, Grimm."

"The legs too." Ichigo whimpered and snapped his fingers, making the binds around the blunet's legs disappear. "Heh, that might come in handy in the future. But let's worry about right now." He pulled out of the smaller male and flipped him over, grabbing him by the thighs. He pulled him close and quickly sunk himself back into that snug hole.

"Mmmm, hurry Grimm." The man gripped Ichigo's hips brutally and started to pound away. He didn't care about trying to find a rhythm. He just fucked away. He knew he was piercing at Ichigo's sweet spot; by the way the man was clawing at the sheets, screaming for more. The man's hips just wouldn't stop shaking and his cock wouldn't stop dripping fluids.

"So fuckin' tight," Grimmjow groaned and Ichigo just responded incoherently. The oragnet could feel his climax coming quickly, but he didn't want to stop. If possible he wanted to fuck through the rest of Halloween. He could feel the tears rolling down his face at how good it was. He felt a shift above him and squint his eyes open. Grimmjow leaned down, still refusing to stop his thrusting and pressed his lips against Ichigo's. The orange haired man moaned, running his hands through limp blue locks. He wrapped his legs around the blunet's waist and dug the heels of his feet into his behind.

Tongues tangled and battled, neither one wanting to give up dominance. Ichigo pulled away, realizing that Grimmjow needed breath. The bigger man leaned his forehead against Ichigo's shoulder and continued to pound himself inside Ichigo. He could feel himself getting closer and he hoped that Ichigo was almost there as well. He felt a tongue lap at his neck and jerked when fangs penetrated his skin. His body shuddered and he came with a gasp, emptying himself deep into Ichigo.

Ichigo sucked the sweet red fluid from within Grimmjow, shivering as he came, splattering over both himself and the blunet. He pulled his fangs from the man and lapped at the wound. Grimmjow glanced down to see his own blood dripping down Ichigo's chin. He lowered his mouth and started sucking at the skin. He could taste the coppery taste in his mouth and tried to understand why Ichigo was actually enjoying this. It wasn't a bad taste, but it sure wasn't something he could drink on a daily basis.

Grimmjow turned over to his side, still panting heavily, his body tingling with the aftershock of amazing sex. He was exhausted and completely overwhelmed. He could feel his body slowly shutting down. He glanced at Ichigo with half-lidded eyes to see the boy smirking up at him.

"Wha?"

"Did you really think we were finished?"

"Wha!" Grimmjow's voice cracked and his wide tired eyes watched Ichigo rise up above him, placing legs on opposite sides. The orange haired vampire giggled, reaching behind him and gripping Grimmjow's surprisingly still hard cock.

"We're just getting started." Grimmjow wanted to yell for mercy, but all that came from his lips was a strangled moan, sounding into the dead of night as Ichigo sunk down him.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat at his kitchen table, a wide smile on his face as he read the morning newspaper. His deep red framed glasses were preached on his nose. Last night had been such a passionate evening. He glanced up when he heard the jingling of keys in the door. He watched as Shiro, hidden under a large hood, came through the door.<p>

"Morning, Shiro. You know, you should really be careful if you are going to be out in the daylight."

"King! I didn't think ya would be awake." The white haired man pulled the hooded jacket off and threw it over the couch. "And I was careful. Nnoitra jus' wouldn't let me leave las' night." Ichigo just chuckled and glanced over his newspaper. "Where's da blueberry?"

Ichigo's mouth turned up into a large smile and he glanced towards the stairs. "I think I wore him out." Shiro just chuckled, making his way over towards the table.

"I told em' you were dangerous. He never listens." He sat down across from Ichigo. "Yer like a wildcat when it comes to ya prey."

"…More like a vampire."

"…That was corny, King." Ichigo just smiled and looked back down at his newspaper, thinking about the exhausted and very handsome blue haired man still in his bed. Last night had been a perfect Halloween. He tricked and definitely got treated, in more ways than one.

* * *

><p>*giggles* HAHAHAHA IDEK. I didn't expect to make it Halloween, but I'm a cliche type of person. I hope you liked it dear. Please review and request if you like. :D<p> 


	4. One of the Guys Grimmfemichi

Woo! I am finally finished. This took a lot out of me, but it was totally worth it. I absolutely love writing these. This request is for **TokugawaSmile**, who requested a little Grimmfem!Ichi. I made it extra long for you, since I made you wait. =3 I didn't want it to be just PWP so I tried to add a little plot to it. It was so difficult. **Warnings for one-shot:** Het smut, a little angst, fluff, some OOCness and of course, GenderBender Ichigo.

Next Request up: **Nikotehfox**

**One of the Guys**

Ichigo wasn't like most of the girls that went to Karakura High. She didn't sit in front of the mirror for hours, just to get dolled up with a painted face. She wasn't like the many girls at her school that wore their hair long and curly with cute little clips intertwined in strands. She wasn't even the kind of girl who wore skirts and cute, little ballet flats. She didn't speak politely and with a soft voice. She didn't daintily eat as if she would automatically drop something.

No, she woke up every morning to wash her face and brush her teeth like a normal person. She didn't even worry about her short and spiky orange locks. On occasion, she would let her little sister, Yuzu, slip a strawberry barrette into her hair. But that's because it made the little brown haired girl smile. She would slip into a pair of gray slacks with a red belt, instead of wearing an obscenely short gray skirt. She would slip her feet into red high top or low top Vans. And when she came down for breakfast, she would yell profanities while kicking her dad in the nose. She would then proceed to stuff her face with food and leave with a piece of toast held in her mouth. No, she wasn't like the normal girl that went to Karakura High.

Though, there was one thing she had in common with the normal kind of girl her age, something that she probably wouldn't change for the world. She smiled around the piece of toast in her mouth, stepping out onto the porch. She glanced at the tall, amazingly handsome man leaning against the side of the house. Starting from the bottom, her eyes worked their way up.

All black Converses were clad on his feet, looking completely unworn and brand new. The normal gray school slacks hung low across his hips, making it seem as if the man was sagging, but no underwear showed whatsoever. Ichigo despised men who showed their undies for the world to see. A black studded belt was slipped through the loops of the pants and slightly covered by a long white polo top. Ichigo shuddered when she looked up the muscled arm. The man had amazing arms and pecs and…well, just everything. He was built like Tarzan, strong and taut muscles hiding under tanned, glistening skin. Her eyes continued to roam upwards, taking in the long neck and strong jaw line. Blue hair was slightly blowing in the breeze and flying in different directions.

Ichigo continued to look up and her deep mahogany eyes connected with sharp sapphire orbs, making a blush rise to her face and she looked away. Yes, this man made her smile. He made her cry and blush. He made her scream, whether it was in anger or pleasure. She wasn't sure if she could call this man her boyfriend or her best friend. They had been taking it a little farther than normal best friends should. He was hers and she was his, though many people didn't know. What they did behind closed doors was secret to most people (other than her family and best friend). Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, long time friend…first time lover.

"Ya brought me breakfast," the man's deep baritone voice sounded. It made Ichigo shiver with delight, but she glared out the corner of her eye at the taller man. She watched him make his way over and loom over her with his 6'3 stature. She wasn't a short woman, but Grimmjow was still much taller. He leaned closer to her and took a large bite out of her toast, making her growl around it. "Thanks, berry. Now, how about something a little sweeter?"

She frowned and pulled the toast from her mouth. She opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by hot lips. She gasped, her eyes still staring into pools of deep blue. The man chuckled as he devoured her lips in a passionate and wet 'good morning' kiss. Ichigo could feel her legs start to turn to jelly and she leaned against Grimmjow's broad chest. Pulling away, he smirked down at the deep red blush running across her face. She was speechless, trying to find the right words to berate him with. He always seemed to push her buttons and turn her into a bowl of hot grits. "…"

"Morning, berry."

"M-morning…Grimmjow."

* * *

><p>Ichigo always dreaded the moment she stepped foot on the school campus. When she was alone with Grimmjow, she could be close to him. She could kiss him and touch him. She could let him screw her into the closest surface. But at school, it was totally different. Ichigo wasn't the type of woman that should be seen with Grimmjow. She wasn't the perfect woman for the blunet. He was meant to be seen with petite curvaceous women. He was meant to be seen with cute girls with long flowing hair and short skimpy skirts.<p>

Why, you ask? Well, Grimmjow was popular. Grimmjow was at the top of the class (even if he didn't seem like it). Grimmjow was the star of the basketball team. And he was the son of a very important person who already had to deal with his rebelling son.

On the other hand, Ichigo wasn't popular, though she had her circle of friends. She wasn't at the top of the class, doing averagely most of the time. And she did nothing but scowl and kick ass. People thought she was a delinquent, a _lesbian_ delinquent. Of course, she only fought when people attacked her, but no one saw it that way.

It was kind of hard to be around Grimmjow with the amount of girls flocking his way. Ichigo would just be pushed aside, ignored or treated as one of the guys. It was something that had bothered her for a while, but she never let anyone know that, even Grimmjow. She always smiled his way and kept up a façade so that he couldn't tell how she really felt inside. She didn't need him worrying about her when he had his own problems to deal with.

Ichigo sighed as she parted ways with the blue haired man. She would go find her friends and do what she normally did. She made her way into the inner courtyard, trying to get as far away as possible from the girly screams and screeching making its way towards Grimmjow.

"ICCHHHHIIIIGGOOOOOO!" The orange haired woman looked over her shoulder to see Keigo quickly making his way over. Rolling her eyes, she turned back around and continued walking towards her group of friends. She could practically hear the boy's loud footsteps as he advanced on her. She wondered if he would ever learn. She listened as he leapt into the air and she squatted low and watched as his shadow soared over her before he fell to the ground with his legs high in the air.

Ichigo snorted and made her way around him. "Hey, Keigo."

"Kurosaki-chan! Good morning!"

"Yo, Inoue." Ichigo smiled as she gazed at the sweet Inoue. She chatted away with her friends while Tatsuki was practically trying to keep Chizuru from groping at Orihime any longer.

"Ichigo!" The orange haired girl frowned and looked over her shoulder to see her best friend running up from behind. She was the only girl that actually knew about her and Grimmjow. She watched the long crimson hair flutter from the high ponytail. The girl's skirt was a little too short and her shirt was unbuttoned, showing a little too much cleavage. Renji flaunted more than she needed to. She was already so gorgeous, but Ichigo never understood why the red head had to show so much of herself.

"Hey, Renji." As the girl made her way closer to Ichigo, she grabbed her arm, pulling her away from the crowd. "Pineapple! What the hell!"

"Shush, I need to show you something." Ichigo frowned, letting herself be dragged away by her friend. She was pulled to the opposite side of the school, near the gym. Renji let go of her hand and started to inch up to the corner. She motioned Ichigo to follow her and the orange haired woman did with a roll of the eyes. She slipped up next to Renji and peered around the corner only to frown at what she saw.

She really hated seeing girls constantly flirting and throwing themselves at the blue haired man. She knew she couldn't say much or even be angry with Grimmjow. Their relationship was a complicated one and non-existent to most people. She sighed and leaned against the gym.

"So?" Ichigo glanced over at the red headed woman and frowned.

"…So, what?"

"What are you going to do about that? You can't just let this keep happening, Ichigo. I know you have serious feelings for him," Renji said, cocking her hip.

"Would you shut. Up! Kami, you are so loud." Ichigo scowled at the woman in front of her, but Renji just arched her brow, waiting for an answer. "I'm…I'm not going to do anything about it. Grimmjow has his life and I have mine."

"You're just scared." Ichigo narrowed her eyes and continued to listen to Renji. "You don't have to guts to do something about it, so you are just letting it happen." The red head just tutted and started to walk away, a smug look on her face. "I guess Grimmjow will never be completely yours."

Ichigo's eyes widened before they slowly lowered to the ground. She bit on her lip with defeat. She wasn't afraid. She just didn't want to bother Grimmjow's life. Of course, she wanted to be with him officially. She had liked him for as long as she could remember. He was her first kiss, her first…everything. "Re-Renji." Ichigo looked up to see the red head standing there with her hands on her hips. She had thought the woman was long gone. She frowned to herself and looked away. "Ca-can you…"

"I absolutely can!" Renji smiled wide, her tattooed brows high across her forehead. She quickly made her way back over, looping her arm with Ichigo's. "You are going to have all the men throwing themselves at you when I'm done with you!"

Ichigo's eyes widened as she gazed up at her best friend. _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p><strong>The Following Week<strong>

_Seriously, what the __**hell **__have I gotten myself into?_ Ichigo gazed at herself in the mirror. It was another school day and she had never felt so nervous. She couldn't even find the right reaction to the complete change that Renji had bestowed on her. She turned to her side, frowned at the way her ass looked in the short gray skirt. It was way too short. She didn't understand how this would change anything. Grimmjow had seen her naked plenty of times.

She gazed down at her button down shirt. Reaching her hands up, she started to undo the first three buttons. She wasn't as curvaceous as Renji, but she had as much as a hand full. Her sepia eyes rose to look at what used to be short spiky hair. In its place were now long and curly extensions in her normal tangerine color.

She couldn't believe she was about to go to school looking like this. All dolled up and looking cute. It made her skin crawl and her stomach churn. It just didn't feel right, but if it got her closer to Grimmjow, then she would do it. She sighed and made her way out of the bathroom. She made her way downstairs and towards the kitchen, when she heard a loud noise.

"PAAAPAAAA'S HEREEEEE!" Ichigo's eyes went wide and she quickly sidestepped the flash of color that came barreling towards her. She watched here father slam into the wall and topple over himself, groaning in pain.

"STUPID GOAT FACE! STOP ATTACKING YOUR CHILDREN!" Her father looked up and his eyes went the size of dinner plates.

"I-ICHIGO!" He jumped up to his feet, making Ichigo go into defense mode. "IS THAT YOU, MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER!"

"What are you talking about? Of course it's me," the orangette said, scowling up at her father.

"YOU LOOK SO BEAUTIFUL! YOU USUALLY LOOK LIKE A LITTLE BOY!" Ichigo snarled and punched her father in the jaw.

"Stupid old man." Ichigo stomped her way towards the kitchen and threw herself into the chair, folding her arms across her chest. She glanced up to see Yuzu and Karin staring at her, with mouths hung open. "…What?"

"What the hell are you wearing, Ichigo nee-san?"

"You look so pretty, nee-san!" Yuzu ran over and hugged her tiny arms around Ichigo and the orange haired woman couldn't help but smile. Yuzu pulled away and pulled a strawberry barrette from out of her apron. She ran her hands through Ichigo's hair and placed the barrette at the side. "There, perfect!"

Ichigo raised her hand to her hair, feeling the clip there and smiled at her little sister. "Thanks…Yuzu."

After eating and chatting away with her sisters, Ichigo finally was ready to leave for school. She stood at the door, staring at it. She didn't know if she could do this. She knew Grimmjow would be on the other side and she wasn't ready for him to see her. She cleared her throat and fixed her skirt. She bent down and grabbed her bag, before throwing open the door and walking out. She was ready to start a day of school, with a new attitude and a new look.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow sighed as he leaned against the side of Ichigo's house. Every morning he would wait there for his friend…lover…he wasn't really sure what to call Ichigo. Maybe they were friends with benefits. They had known each other for years and he never thought something sexual would happen between the both of them. Really, if anyone had asked him what he thought of Ichigo, he would say she was like one of the guys. That made him sound so gay, but it was more truth than anything else was. He could chill with Ichigo and not worry about how he acted. He could goof around. He could be the man he was without worrying about his super cool image.<p>

He could go out with her to the arcade and have the time of his life. He could watch the game with her and not feel like he had to explain every detail about the sport to her. She knew him like he knew the back of his hand. Even after sex was introduced into their relationship, nothing changed. They were still close and Ichigo still didn't worry about how he acted at school. It did bother him that the berry wasn't showing any signs of liking him a bit more, but he guessed that was better than making things anymore complicated.

He glanced up when he heard the door shoot and he could feel his mouth slowly dropping. He wasn't the kind of man to be speechless. He wasn't the kind of man that was able to be surprised quickly, but the moment he saw Ichigo all that flew out the window. He could feel the drool wanting to fall from his mouth and he quickly closed it.

"Ic-Ichigo?" Grimmjow thought he was dreaming. Ichigo had never looked so hot. Well, other than the times he would sex her up, but Ichigo never looked so good wearing clothing. Grimmjow didn't even remember the last time he had seen the orangette in a skirt. He didn't remember the last time she showed so much cleavage. And he had never pictured her with long golden hair. She was a goddess.

"Good Morning…Grimmjow." The blunet couldn't take his eyes off of her as she walked past him. He frowned wondering where his good morning kiss was. They would never leave the front door with out. He followed behind her, trying not to stare at the way her skirt bounced and fluttered as she walked. He let his eyes move down her long, smooth legs and he would give anything to have them wrapped around him at that very second.

He wanted to say something about her new look, but his mind was muddled, his mouth dry and his dick was stirring with want.

_This is going to be a long day._

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked in front of Grimmjow, a smug look on her face. For the first time ever, one of Renji's plans didn't backfire. She could feel Grimmjow's eyes boring holes in her back. She could feel the desire rolling off of the man. Maybe her change in appearance would spark something stronger between them. She frowned. She still didn't feel comfortable about the way she looked though. She wished Grimmjow would show this kind of interest in her when she dressed normal. She had always thought he didn't mind the way she looked. She had always thought it didn't matter to him, but maybe she had been all wrong.<p>

Her high spirits started to dwindle and she started to think that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

She noticed they were only a few feet away from the school and she could feel her stomach starting to churn again. She took a deep breath and held her head high. She wasn't going to back down now. She made her way into the school with Grimmjow still walking behind her and she could feel the eyes on her. Man and woman, everyone had their eyes own her. She wasn't sure if it was because they thought she was a new student or because of her look, but it made her feel twice as uncomfortable. She already had to deal with people staring at her unnaturally natural orange hair, but now they were staring at her butt, her legs and her breasts.

She couldn't understand how Renji dealt with it everyday and speaking of Renji, she saw the red haired woman standing farther into the school. She looked behind her, seeing Grimmjow with his eyes still glued to her, friends and other girls surrounding him. It was as if they were being completely ignored. She smiled to him and waved before walking off towards her friend.

"Ichigo!" The orange haired woman rolled her eyes at Renji. This was all her fault.

"I hate you, Renji."

"Don't pout. You look cute!"

"Ku-Ku-Kurosaki-chan?" Ichigo turned around and saw the rest of her friends staring at her with wide confused eyes. Orihime smiled wide and bounced over to Ichigo. "You look so pretty, Kurosaki-chan! Look at your hair and your legs. Are those thigh-high stockings? I didn't even know you owned a pair-" Ichigo's eyes were wide as she listened to Inoue ramble on about how pretty she looked. She glanced over to see Tatsuki's narrowed eyes looking her over. Keigo and Chizuru seemed like they were keeping themselves from pouncing on her. Did she look that hot?

She thought she looked fine before, but she guessed people had much different opinions.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow couldn't take it anymore. Week after week, he had kept silent about what Ichigo was doing. Day after day at school, he couldn't stand seeing guys flirt with Ichigo. He hated seeing her in that short skirt. He hated it with every fiber of his being. Ichigo was his and he refused to let her show off what he saw behind closed doors. Of course she was gorgeous, but she was gorgeous before. Her short spiky hair framed her round face. The long gray slacks accented her ass and made it look rounder and far more squeezable. She was perfect before, so why did she change? He had been wondering it, but he intended on finding out for himself. When lunch rolled around he was out the door and off to find Ichigo. He knew where she would be. She had lunch with her circle of friends all the time. He saw her. A group of guys were practically circled around her as if they were guarding her from everything else.<p>

Grimmjow growled and stalked his way over. He pushed the guys aside, catching most of them off guard and picked up Ichigo, throwing her over his shoulder.

"GRIMMJOW! What the hell!" She started to squirm, but he wasn't about to let her go.

"Shut up, Ichigo. I'm kidnapping you."

"Fine, but put me down! People can see my underwear!" Grimmjow found himself growling like a hungry pissed off lion. He glared over his shoulder at the group of guys, his eyes burning with anger and baring his sharp pearly whites. He watched the men scurry off like antelope in the night. He walked away from the loud commotion of students. He descended the stairs two at a time and traveled to a deserted part of the school. "Grimmjow, where are you taking me?

"Away, you are spending lunch with me today." Ichigo sighed and drummed her fingers across his chest. Grimmjow was angry, but most of all he was horny. The orangette had been ignoring his carnal desires since her transformation and he would rectify that today. He could smell her sweet scent wafting from her skin and could feel her breasts pushed up against his shoulder.

He made it to a door at the end of the long silent hall. Pushing it open, he slammed it closed behind him and locked it. Ichigo glanced around recognizing it as the old teacher's lounge. A desk sat in the corner with a chalkboard behind it. A couch sat on the opposite side with a small coffee table in the middle. She squeaked when the blunet threw her down on the couch.

"Gr-Grimmj-" A mouth shut her up before she could say anything else and it made her melt into a puddle of hot butter. She hated that Grimmjow could kiss so well. She felt his tongue descend into her mouth and a gasp escaped when she felt a hand slid under her blouse. She shakily pushed her hands up to push him away, but her fingers quickly grabbed at his shirt, wrinkling it as she fisted it. She could feel his other hand sliding up under her skirt and she pulled way. "Sto-op, Grimm."

"I'm not stopping, Ichigo."

"So you are going to rape me?"

"Can't rape the willing," Grimmjow murmured as his fingers started to trail down towards her panties.

"I'm not willing. I want you to stop-AH!" Ichigo's back arched when she felt a long finger slide between her folds.

"You're drippin' wet. Ya still want me to stop?" Ichigo just glared up at Grimmjow as he smirked down at her. She felt his hands start to slowly slide her panties down and off, letting them fall to the couch. "Spread 'em." Ichigo shivered at the animalistic tone in the blunet's voice and slowly started to spread her legs to let Grimmjow see all of her. He smirked wider as he let his face slip closer towards her.

Ichigo's breath hitched when she felt a tongue sweep across her nub. Her back arched off of the couch and her toes pointed making her shoes slip off of her feet. "Ahh." She felt fingers grip her thighs and push her legs farther open. She blushed, looking down at her elevated skirt where Grimmjow's head was. She hated when he put his face down there. It always felt like he was assessing her in some way and it made her feel embarrassed. "Grimmjow, don't," she whimpered. She could tell that he was ignoring her by the second sweep to her clit before feeling two fingers lip inside her.

It felt like her body was one fire and she couldn't control the quivering of it. She turned her head to the side, trying to bury her loud euphoric moans. She could feel Grimmjow's fingers thrusting themselves inside as he took her clit into his mouth. He started to brutally fuck her with his two appendages, enjoying the sounds she was trying to hide. He had missed hearing her voice scream his name in heat.

This was his Ichigo. The Ichigo that let herself go before his eyes. The Ichigo that didn't care what other people thought and did her own thing. He slipped himself from under her skirt and sat up on his knees. Ichigo looked absolutely sexy, her chest raising and falling rapidly, her hair tussled and her face glowing and blushing. Her eyes were hooded and glossy and he knew he wouldn't be able to last any longer. He started to undo his slacks, sliding the zipper down and pulling himself from behind his boxers.

"Gri-Grimm, condom."

"Don't have one, berry." It was the truth; he hadn't brought one with him. He usually would carry a box in his bag and a few in his pant's pockets, but because of a certain sweet little berry, he had left them at home. "Don't worry about it, I'll pull out." Ichigo gazed up at him with scared eyes. She didn't know if that was such a good idea. She knew how the blunet got when they had sex. Nothing else matter but what was going on at that moment. Ichigo watched as Grimmjow started to pull her skirt off and looked up at her.

"What?"

"Is there a way to take those extensions out right now?"

"No…why?" Ichigo's face was scrunched up in confusion. Why would Grimmjow care about her hair? She watched his face, feeling his hands unbuttoning her blouse. She felt fingers start to undo her bra next.

"Because I want to make love to the real Ichigo, not the transformed one." The orange haired woman's eyes went large and her body started to shake. "I mean, don't get me wrong, you are hot as fuck, but I liked the Ichigo before so much more. I want her back." He leaned over her and she felt him rub his hard-on against her throbbing nub. "Ya think you can do that for me?"

Ichigo nodded, slipping her hands through his hair and pulling him down to capture his lips. She felt him slide into her and she wrapped her legs around. It felt different from the many times they would have sex. Maybe it was the fact that Grimmjow had said 'make love'. Or it could be the fact that he had already liked Ichigo the way she was before. She wasn't sure, but she could feel something deeper between them. It was deeper than something best friends should even have. She had always wanted to tell Grimmjow how she really felt about him, but maybe she really didn't have to. Maybe he already felt the same way and she didn't need to speak a word about it.

She gasped his name when she felt him push against the sweet spot inside her. Her toes bent and her thighs shook as the man between them kept thrusting into her. She could hear him moaning her name in the space where her shoulder and neck met. She could feel his hand on her hip and she didn't want to move from that spot. She didn't want to be away from him. She didn't want him to have anyone else but her. It sounded so selfish, but she had a right to be selfish about him. He didn't see her as one of the guys any longer and that made her feel like they were making it a step closer to something more.

She chanted his name, feeling herself slowly escalating to her climax. She could feel him speeding up and becoming a bit rougher which usually meant he was close. He pulled himself away from her neck and gripped her hips tighter, pounding into her harder.

"Grimmjow, don't!" she screamed, but he didn't listen. He knew she liked it rough and he knew what it usually did to her. He smirked down at her, seeing her eyes roll back into her head. She tried to get a grip on the cushions beneath her as her body slid up the couch from momentum. "Yesssss, harder!" He chuckled and slipped his hands onto the cushions next to her face, angling himself to go deeper and continued to pound into her contracting tight hole.

He groaned as it squeezed around him, practically sucking him in and he could feel the signs of his own climax over the horizon. He refused to get off before her, so he continued to brutally rub against her sweet spot. He watched her back arch and listened as his name slipped from her mouth. Her muscles clinched tight around him and threw him off his rhythm, making him jerk, pushing him deeper and exploding inside her. His body shook and he could feel himself pushing the palms of his hands deeper into the couch cushions.

"Fuck!" he said as he gazed down at her tired expression. He slowly started to pull out of her and frowned as his semen gradually flowed from out of her and onto the couch below. He sighed and slipped himself back into his pants, zipping them up. He walked over to the bathroom located in the corner and grabbed some paper towels, wetting them and walked back into the room.

"You came in me…"

"I know. I tried to pull out, but your pussy is like a death trap."

"Don't blame this on me. I knew we shouldn't have gone that far without a condom." Grimmjow sighed, sitting next to her and started to clean her of his and her fluids.

"I'm not blaming you. I was just saying."

"What are we going to do? What if-"

"Nothing is going to happen. I assure you." Grimmjow looked down at the crestfallen look on Ichigo. He leaned over and placed a kiss on her temple. "Nothing's going to happen. Now get dressed. We are already late for class." Ichigo nodded and started to get dressed. She hoped that they really had nothing to worry about.

* * *

><p>Over the next few weeks, Ichigo started to feel like crap. Her body felt tired and she was having bad abdominal pains. She wasn't sure if it was because of stress or a sign of her monthly cramps since she was already two weeks late for them. She severely worried that she was in fact pregnant. There was a possibility after what had happened between her and Grimmjow in the old teacher's lounge. She was too afraid to take a pregnancy test in fear that she would actually be with child. She hadn't spoke to the blunet about this situation, but she could tell that he was just as worried.<p>

He looked as if he hadn't slept for days and he seemed to be losing weight. He tried to keep up a façade, but Ichigo knew him more than anyone else. She knew when things were bothering him. One day she just couldn't take it anymore. She had confronted him about the worries and asked him to go to the drug store with her to buy a test. He didn't protest and before Ichigo knew it, they were in her home waiting for the results. She glanced over at him to see him sitting nervously on the toilet.

"Grimmjow…"

"...Hmmm?"

"What if it's positive?"

"…I don't know. I'll take care of what I need to, I guess." Ichigo swallowed the lump in her throat and made her way over to Grimmjow. She slid into his lap and buried her face against his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't want this to happen," her muffled voice came. "But, if I am…pregnant, I'm glad it's yours."

"Ichigo…" She looked up at him, a sad smile adoring her face and she leaned in and softly pressed her lips against his. She looked into his sapphire eyes before leaning the side of her head against his shoulder. She stared at the pregnancy test sitting on the tiled counter and she could feel her body shaking. "…Don't be scared, berry. I'm right here."

"…You sound mushy." Grimmjow chuckled softly. "It doesn't suit you."

"Well, neither did long, flowing, curly hair. I'm glad you got that shit taken off."

"You like this Ichigo better?" The orangette slowly reached out to pick up the test.

"I love this Ichigo better." The woman pulled away and looked up at Grimmjow. "So, what does it say?" She wasn't even paying attention to the results of the test. Her mind was on the words that had just slipped from the man's mouth. She glanced at the results from the corner of her eye before dropping the pregnancy test to the floor. "Ichigo?"

"Don't worry about it. Say what you said again.

"Wha? That 'I love this Ichigo better'?" the orange haired woman smiled up at Grimmjow and leaned over, pressing her lips against his. It was just a peck, but Ichigo could feel her lips tingling and her body singing with happiness.

"Does that mean that I'm not considered one of the guys anymore?"

"…Truthfully? I never thought of you as one of the guys." Ichigo frowned, waiting for Grimmjow to say anything else. She watched as he reached down for the test, picking it up and looked at it. He sighed in relief before setting it down on the counter.

"Grimmjow?"

"To me, you were always just Ichigo. _My Ichigo_."

* * *

><p>WAHH! FLUFF! I hope everyone enjoyed this, especially you, <strong>TokugawaSmile. <strong>:D Please review, leave a request and see you next chapter!


	5. Rub a Dub Dub Grimmichishiro

So here is the next one-shot. I LOLed at the name I don't know how many times, but it's totally works with the story. This is for **Nikotehfox** who wanted a GrimmIchiShiro. **Warnings for one-shot:** Three-some, Man on Man sex, Voyeurism/Exhibitionism.

Next request up: **MaxxieBEYOND **

**Rub-a-Dub-Dub**

_Rub-a-dub-dub,_

_Three men in a tub,_

_And who do you think they are?_

Ichigo couldn't believe his luck. He couldn't believe after a long day at work he couldn't even relax in his own home. He scowled as he walked down the sidewalk. He had wanted to take an extra long hot bath, but was incapable of doing so because of the stupidity of his landlord. His old fart of a landlord thought he was experienced enough to fix things around the complex and screwed up everyone's running water. The man is ninety-five for Kami's sake and Ichigo couldn't even understand how the man figured he could do such things.

So there he was, walking to the public bath so that he could bathe himself, because that's what he wanted to do on a late Friday night. He wanted to get naked in front of a large group of strangers and wash himself. He scowled to himself, kicking a small rock with his flip-flop. He was glad that he didn't have to work the next day. He didn't know if he could deal with any more people after the 'great adventure' he would be having tonight. He rounded the corner, pulling his bag of bathing products up against his shoulder.

He was a picky person when it came to his hygiene and he refused to use anything generic or over-priced. He loved his soothing menthol cool body wash. He loved the feel of his natural lavender shampoo and conditioner and he wasn't sure he would be able to use anything else. He looked up and saw the Sentō at the end of the block. He made it to the entrance, paying the 450 yen and headed to the lockers. He frowned at how many men were undressing. Most of them were pretty much older, probably being in their late fifties to seventies. That was another reason he hated going to those kinds of places. He was a young _gay_ man and he didn't mind seeing other young men.

He smiled to himself as he started to undress. Opening the locker with his key, he pulled out the short wrapping towel and throwing it down on the wooden bench. He started to pull his tank top off and he threw it into the locker. Reaching down to his basketball shorts, he froze. He could feel eyes watching him and he glanced over his shoulder, seeing an extremely tall man practically gazing at his ass, making him feel quite violated. Growling to himself, he glared at the man, but all he received was a wide spread smile. It made him shiver and he quickly turned back around. He was glad that the man was getting dressed which meant he was about to leave.

Waiting for a moment, he looked over his shoulder and sighed in relief when he didn't see the lanky man any longer. He quickly removed himself from his shorts and wrapped the short towel around his hips. He couldn't wait to submerge into hot water and relax peacefully.

* * *

><p>"Shit wasn't my fuckin' fault, man!"<p>

"How the fuck ain't' it yo fault? Yo ass was hanging off the shit. It's not a goddamn jungle gym."

"Well ya should have a fuckin' stronger shower head. Tha' piece o' shit."

"Whateva', man. I just fuckin' hate going to public baths."

"Stop fuckin' whinin, Grimmjow."

Grimmjow glared murderously at his best friend/roommate as they made their way to the Sentō at the end of the block. He couldn't believe he was even going in the first place. He hated the fact that Shiro did completely idiotic shit when he was high. It wasn't the normal stupid things that a buzzed person would do. The white haired man thought he could do the most inhuman things.

Like the time he thought he could jump out the window of the car while it was moving 104.6 KPH. Or the time he thought he could sneak into the zoo and take on an enormous male black bear. And tonight, well tonight, Shiro thought he was lighter than a feather and wanted to hang off of Grimmjow's shower head.

Grimmjow sighed. His best friend could be such an idiot sometimes. He was glad he was in the process of moving or he would have been far angrier than he was. He was finally moving from that crappy ass apartment now that he was making more money. After saving up for a couple of years, he had finally gotten some decent clients with creepy friends and his position as a tattoo artist skyrocketed. He was getting paid far more than he was when he first started and he had managed to save up enough money to move.

Bigger apartment meant more room and a luxurious large tub to relax in. He didn't think he could take showers for the rest of his life so he was glad he managed to find a new and decent place. He just hoped that Shiro didn't dismantle anything in there or he would literally _kill_ him.

"I hope there ain't any old farts in here, man. I don't think I can look at wrinkly asses for the remainder of da night." Grimmjow chuckled as he glanced at his friend. Shiro seemed to have a phobia about old men. He couldn't blame him though. The old guys in their neighborhood were mostly perverts.

Stepping into the public bath, Grimmjow made his way to the front. He wanted to hurry, get washed up and get back home. Paying the fee, he headed straight to the locker room and started to get undressed. He listened to Shiro singing to himself as he started to undress as well.

"Why the hell do you always do that?"

"Do wha?" Shiro looked up at Grimmjow with wide innocent golden eyes. The bigger man had to cringe as he gazed down into those eerie gold on black eyes. He seriously never understood how he had gotten used to them.

"Sing when you undress. Everywhere you go. To the mall, at home, hell, you even did it in high school." The white haired man smirked, dropping his pants and Grimmjow could feel his eyes slowly lowering to peek.

"You don't like my singin, Grimmy?" Shiro asked in a teasing voice. He slowly made his way closer to the bigger man and started to run his black nailed fingers up the man's defined chest. "You usually like it in bed."

"Would you keep it down!" Grimmjow looked around, making sure there was no one else that could hear them. "You know being gay isn't exactly something to flaunt out in public." Shiro just shrugged and went back to undressing before slipping the towel around his waist.

"I could give a fuck wha' other people think of me. You should already know tha'." Grimmjow frowned and went back to tying the towel around his waist. He could understand where Shiro was coming from, but sometimes it was best to be discreet about things. He watched as the white haired man walked towards the door separating them from the baths before looking back at his belongings. He started throwing them in the locker when he heard Shiro whistle.

"Heh, would cha look at that."

"Wha?" Grimmjow closed his locker, locking it and slipping the key band around his wrist. He walked over to the door and looked out the little window that showed the opposite side. Grimmjow's cerulean eyes enlarged as he gazed at the sexy creature in the corner bath.

"Ya still hate public baths?" Grimmjow smirked down at Shiro. From the look of things, it looked like it would be a very eventful evening.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed as he laid back in the large bath. The water was soothing and hot and he felt himself drifting into an overly relaxed state. He was kind of glad that there weren't so many people late at night. That gave him all the privacy he wanted. Of course there were a few older men, but they were keeping to themselves. The bath Ichigo was in wasn't as large as the one on the other side of the room, but it was big enough for him. It could sit about two to three people comfortably and he was glad he had it all to himself. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the edge of the bath.<p>

He slowly wiggled his toes, loving the way the water slid between them. After this he would go home and probably pig out on pizza and chocolate ice cream. He smiled at that. He was so glad it was the weekend.

He could feel himself start to daydream, mainly about the very handsome new model that started working at the agency. His long crimson hair was always pulled into a low ponytail and he always looked so amazing in the different clothing. Even his tattoos were a nice accessory to his skin. Ichigo didn't care much for his attitude though. He was loud, obnoxious and a pervert, but the man was so damn hot.

He frowned as he could practically hear his loud voice sounding through the whole entire office. Ichigo's frown deepened when he heard cackling and he never remembered the man ever cackle in such a way. Squinting an eye open, he caught sight of two men (very handsome _young_ men) standing at the edge of the bath. Maybe he was still daydreaming. He opened his other eye and was able to get a more accurate view of the two before him.

The tallest one was built like Hercules. Ichigo wasn't sure how tall he was, but he had to be at least a good two feet taller than he was. His hair was bright as the day sky and it was styled into a chaotic bed head look. His eyes were fierce and the color of the deep blue sea. Ichigo swallowed when he took in the intricate tattoo going down the left side of his upper body. He continued to let his eyes roam further before he realized he was getting closer to the towel and quickly averted his eyes to the other male.

The oranget was surprised to see such a pale man look so good. His skin looked like marble and his body type was a practically a duplicate of his own. Actually the man looked exactly like him in an opposite color. He was about the same height and he sported short spiky hair in a light grayish color. When Ichigo made it to his eyes, he wasn't able to even look away. They were stunning, being creepy at the same time. Bright golden eyes surrounded in a pool of black. They seemed completely endless and Ichigo found himself getting lost in them. He felt himself blush when the pale man smirked and he quickly looked away.

"I-Is there something I can do for you two?"

"Nah…not really. We were just wonderin' if it would be alright to join ya." Ichigo felt himself shiver at the watery two-toned voice slipping from those pale lips. It put him on edge and made his muscles twitch. He was scared that he was slightly turned on.

"Uh, uhm, y-yea sure. There's plenty of room." The two men both smirked and started to remove their towels. Ichigo could feel his face getting hot and turning a deep red color as he watched both the towels drop to the tiled floor. _Oh my…_ If Ichigo's mouth was hanging open, he'd be drooling for sure. Ichigo swallowed and slowly lowered his eyes to the water, noticing that he should seriously start thinking about something less perverted.

Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off the two men as they started to descend into the water. The silver haired male moaned when the water touched the skin of his chest and he sighed in relief. Ichigo really hoped that the other man didn't sound as sexy or he would have a mild heart attack in the bath.

"So…" _Kami, here comes the heart attack. _"What are you doing here,…"

"Uhm, Kurosaki…Kurosaki Ichigo." The oranget glared at the pale-skinned man when he heard a watery chuckle slip from his mouth.

"So, yer a fruit, eh?"

"…Fuck you."

"Ohhh, a fiery fruit. I like." Ichigo continued to glare at the pale man.

"Anyway…I'm here because the pipes busted at my apartment. Well, to be exact, the landlord busted them. So I can't use the water at home until they are fixed. What about you two? Uhm… I don't know your names."

"Shirotoshi, jus' call me Shiro tho'," the pale-skinned one announced.

"Grimmjow," the blue haired one grunted and Ichigo wanted to moan at how sexy that man's voice was. "And we're here because of this dumbass." Ichigo frowned, wondering exactly what that meant. "He had the nerve to break my shower head, let's just say that."

Ichigo found himself giggling with joy at the thought. "Hey! It ain't funny."

"Sounds funny to me." Ichigo listened as Grimmjow joined in with the laughter and he felt himself melt at the sound. These two men were just too sexy for their own good. The laughter turned into conversation and Ichigo found himself enjoying the brand new company. He had thought going to a public bath would be filled with old perverted geezers, women and children, but he guessed normal people ventured there as well.

Maybe it hadn't been such a bad thing that his landlord took matters into his own hands.

* * *

><p>Shiro gazed at Grimmjow and Ichigo conversing among themselves and felt a little left out. He knew he wasn't the nicest person, but he felt if he was around than people couldn't just ignore him. He frowned at how easy it was for Grimmjow to laugh around the orange hair brat. He had to admit he was cute, but he thought that the fruit had nothing on him. He had a clear advantage over Ichigo and he would make that known to both he and Grimmjow.<p>

He glanced over his shoulder to see that the room was starting to clear out the closer it got to midnight. There were only a couple of guys, but they seemed to be in their own little world. The white haired man glanced back to see Ichigo practically eye raping Grimmjow and his eyes smiled while his lips pulled up into a deadly grin. Oh this was going to be so much fun.

He glided through the water and slid up between Grimmjow wide spread legs and the man glanced at him from the corner of his eye. The blunet could see the twinkle in those golden eyes and knew all hell was about to break loose. He tried to ignore the pale man, but when he felt wet hands on his chin he was ready to curse Shiro out. He felt soft plump lips press against his and he instantly kissed back.

Ichigo watched the men practically devour each other with large concupiscent chocolate eyes. He had never seen anything so hot. Two, handsome men making out in front of him, it was his kind of dream. He watched Shiro slid his hands up Grimmjow's thighs before gripping what Ichigo was sure was the man's limp cock. Ichigo didn't like the fact that he couldn't see clear enough. He didn't even like the fact that he wasn't able to get in on the action.

He could feel his face burning and his groin tingling with satisfaction. He had never seen two men so bold as to make out in a public place. He frowned and glanced away, his face still sporting a slight blush.

"Ichigo," the pale man sing-sang. The boy looked up and saw golden eyes gazing at him. "…Why don't cha join the fun? You look a little…lonely ova there." The oranget seemed to be having a war with himself and Shiro rolled his eyes. He waded over and slipped between Ichigo's thighs. The boy was caught off guard, jerking, splashing water and stared at Shiro with large eyes. "Don't cha want us?" Shiro asked in a mocking way. He leaned over and ran his tongue along the ridge of Ichigo's ear, loving the way the boy shivered. "I saw the way you were lookin' at Grimm," he whispered.

He pulled back and gazed at the reddened face with a wide smirk. "I-I…" Ichigo wasn't sure what to say. He did want them both, but he didn't know if he could do such a thing. It had been a long time since he had the affection of a man and his sexual desire was at its highest peak. He could feel fingers trailing themselves down his chest before started to graze his length. He glanced over to see Grimmjow watching intently, but quickly gasped when Shiro squeezed the base of his cock. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that you two were…ya' know."

"We're not. Well exclusively that is. The big blue ova there is just a good lay. That's all."

"Hey!" Shiro just chuckled, but kept his eyes on the orange haired man. Ichigo continued to stare into those hypnotizing eyes and couldn't find a reason to say no. He found himself leaning closer before his lips pressed against soft pale lips. It had been so long since he kissed another person and it just felt so good. The combination of the hand stroking him and the tongue asking for entrance was enough to throw himself at the pale-skinned man. He never thought he would be so sensitive, his body shivering and getting hot.

He started to feel breathless and Shiro pulled away, but refused to stop stroking his cock. Ichigo moaned against the lips of the pale man and his toes curled against the tile floor when a black fingernail worked itself across the slit of his cock head. "Ahh."

He glanced up with hazy eyes to see Grimmjow's large figure to the side of him. He felt lips and tongue run across the side of his neck, sucking and practically making love to his skin. He felt large hands run across his chest before fingers pulled and twisted at his wet nipples. "Ya taste good, berry."

"Do-don't call…me that." Ichigo tried to glare at the blue haired man, but his hooded eyes didn't have any heat behind them. The blunet smirked and leaned closer, nipping at Ichigo's ear.

"What about _Ichi_, then?" Grimmjow rumbled, his voice sending lighting bolts straight down Ichigo's spine. Ichigo's body arched and he came in Shiro's hand with a breathy moan.

"That was quick, Ichi. Thought cha could last a lil' longer."

"Sh-shut the hell up… it's been a very long time for me." That seemed to make Shiro more excited and he wanted nothing more than to give the berry exactly what he needed.

"Well if that's the case, ya should be up and goin in no time." Ichigo found himself being pulled from his sitting position and against Shiro's hard, wet body. He could feel a hardness pressing at the small of his back and knew Grimmjow was standing right behind him. He could feel it rubbing against the small of his back. He could feel large hands ghost across his torso, massaging wet skin underneath. He felt a tongue lap at neck, sucking and nibbling at the skin. It felt so amazing. The fire in him was started to become ignited again.

Ichigo watched with hooded eyes as Shiro start to descend his body at a snail's pace. He could feel his cock twitching back to life from the acts that were being given to his body. Ichigo's eyes closed in bliss and delicious sounds started to spill from his lips. He heard Shiro groan quietly before he hissed at the roaming tongue circling around his cock. His back arched and Grimmjow's dick slipped between his round cheeks. He knew he was blushing at the feeling of something large, rubbing against his puckered hole.

"Oh, Kami," Ichigo moaned. Grimmjow started to rub his cock between the cleft of Ichigo's ass, loving the friction it provided. He moaned in the man's ear.

"Fuck, you feel good, Ichigo." All the oranget could do was moan at the illicit acts being done to his body. In all his years, he had never felt so naughty, so alive. He had always been the type of person who thought he would enjoy the simple sex, the confined and normal bedroom sex. Well, that was all he ever was a part of. He thought he would never get any other kind of excitement at his age. But there he was, practically having sex with two young men in a public bath.

"Ahhh!" Ichigo knew that was loud and he could hear it echo off the tiled walls. His face lit up like a Christmas tree and his body quivered as a mouth enveloped him whole. It was so hot, so wet, and he felt as if he would be swallowed down. His legs shook and he didn't even notice when Grimmjow slipped a finger inside of him. The oranget leaned his head back against Grimmjow's shoulder and gazed into those azure eyes. They were deep in color, showing just how much the blunet wanted him. Ichigo knew his own eyes probably looked like black puddles, glazed over.

"You are quite the exhibitionist."

"Wha?" Ichigo breathed.

"You get off on people watchin ya." Ichigo wasn't sure what Grimmjow was talking about. His mind was muddled and the pleasure was too much for him to even think about anything else. He felt another finger slide into him, joining the other and whined when they started to penetrate in a quicker fashion. Ichigo's mouth hung open with silent screams, feeling the pale man's mouth still wrapped around him and sucking him down his throat. He listened to the water slosh below and the slurping sounds mixed with moans.

Grimmjow continued to let his fingers be sucked in by Ichigo's virgin-like hole. He couldn't wait to sink his cock into that orifice and savor the feeling. He knew the berry had to be a good fuck. He seemed a to be a little freak behind closed doors and the blunet would surely want to bring it out. He jabbed into the berry and smirked when he felt Ichigo shudder.

"Oh, y-yes, d-do that again!" Grimmjow continued to stab at the man's sweet spot enjoying the screams of pleasure surging from the boy. He glanced across the way to see the two older men in the opposite bath looking on with longing eyes. Their hands were slipped under water, probably stroking their raging hard-ons. He knew they wouldn't be able to resist. Whether they were gay or not, Ichigo's screams would make any man horny.

"Ya like that, berry. Want me to shove my cock in ya?"

"Yes, please, hurry," Ichigo responded, his voice breathless and his body quivering. Shiro pulled the member from his mouth, pouting at how he was being left out again.

"You guys keep forgetting about me." Grimmjow just chuckled at the poked out lips of his best friend. He watched as the pale man ascended and leaned in to press his lips against Ichigo's collar bone. "Ichi, don't cha want me too?"

"Of-of course I do, Sh-Shiro." Ichigo wouldn't mind having them both, but he didn't think his unused hole could take it. "But…"

"Don't cha wanna **fuck** me?" Ichigo's hazy eyes went large and his dick twitched at the thought of being buried inside the pale-skinned male. He watched a large grin form on Shiro's face and heard the chuckle from behind him. He frowned when Grimmjow pulled away and Shiro led him over to the edge of the bath.

His large sepia eyes held confusion, but it quickly changed back to lust when Shiro bent over, showing off his light grey puckered hole. He watched black nailed fingers start to thrust into the hole and the moans spilling from Shiro's mouth made his spine crumble and turn him into jelly. He couldn't wait any longer and slid up behind the man.

"Hurry up, Ichi. Fuck me." Ichigo didn't have to be asked twice. He used the water from below to coat his cock, making it slippery and wet. Reaching his hands out, he squeezed the light gray cheeks, kneading them and pulling them apart. He let his cock rub against the hole before placing the tip at the entrance. Snapping his hips forward, he buried himself inside Shiro. "Yessss!" Shiro's body shook and he felt his knees grow weak at the feeling of being filled.

Grimmjow watched on from behind, loving the way Ichigo's ass clenched with pressure. The oranget slid his hands against Shiro's behind and ran them up to his hips. He pulled back slowly, letting only his tip stay in before he slammed back again at a different angle.

"Fuck yeah, right there!" Ichigo continued to pound in that exact angle, moaning at the tight feel around him. Shiro's pale cock was dripping with fluids and his mouth hung open with silent moans. He gripped at the tiles that were keeping him steady. "Shit, so good," Shiro mumbled.

Ichigo couldn't remember ever topping someone. He had always been on the receiving end. He never complained because it was a great feeling, but the fact that he could give the same pleasure he was so used to receiving felt thrilling. He felt like he could do anything at that moment. He moaned when Shiro squeezed around him and he felt large hands massaging his hips.

"Ready for me?" Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow above him. He felt the man's cock between his cheeks and nodded. He was more than ready. He wanted to keep slamming into the body before him, but Grimmjow's hold on his hips stopped him from doing so. Shiro whimpered at the loss of penetration and looked behind him with hooded golden eyes. He saw Grimmjow lining himself up to Ichigo, a large smirk on his face. Turning back around, he lowered himself to his elbows, hoping the angle would let Ichigo slide deeper into him.

Grimmjow slammed forward, earning an involuntary moan from Ichigo who slammed into Shiro. He didn't stop for Ichigo to get used to his size and continued to work himself in and out of Ichigo. The momentum of his thrusts was making it hard for Ichigo to work his own hips as he pounded into Shiro. The pale man didn't care what was happening as long as no one stopped the thrusting. The side of his face was pushed against the cold wet tiles and his nails clawed at the floor. He moaned loudly and his cock twitched, dripping large amounts of precum. He never felt so good in his life and he knew Ichigo to be feeling the same.

The man was having a double exposure of bliss. He was captured in between two hot bodies, being stimulated from the inside out. Ichigo's screams of pleasure were piercing and Shiro was surprised that the attendant hadn't come see what the commotion was all about. The oranget found himself leaned back against Grimmjow hard body and he felt large arms wrap around his waist. He gazed up at the man who was pounding into him and pressed lips against his.

Grimmjow didn't mind and kissed him back, slipping his tongue into the man's mouth. He let his hands lower and placed them on Shiro's behind. The pale man moaned at the feel of fingers kneading his ass as a dick continued to pound into him. He whimpered when they disappeared but whined out when he felt a hard slap to his ass. "Grimmjow!" He knew it was the blue haired man. The man seemed to have a fetish with spanking. He felt another slap to his opposite cheek before feeling the soft palm rub against the tingling spot. The routine continued until Shiro could feel himself starting to cum. "Some…someone, please touch me."

He instantly felt a hand wrap around his cock and stroke. He wasn't sure who's hand it was, but he couldn't care less. It felt so good. He could feel the coiling in his belly and his knees start to shake, moaning and spilling himself out onto the tiled floor. He whimpered at the feeling of being empty and looked over his shoulder to see Grimmjow pulling out of Ichigo and sitting him on the edge of the bath right next to his face. He watched with golden orbs as Grimmjow fucked Ichigo into oblivion. The orange haired man's eyes were hazy and unfocused and Shiro could see the man's balls tightening. He leaned over and slid his mouth down Ichigo's hard shaft, moaning at the taste.

"Ah, mmh, go-gonna cum," Ichigo moaned. Shiro started to suck harder, when he felt a hand push at the back of his head. He let Ichigo slide down his throat and spill himself. Pulling off, he could feel some of it dripping from his mouth but he refused to stop until Ichigo was clean of his own semen. He slurped and sucked, swirling his tongue around the organ before pulling away. A little while after, Grimmjow came inside Ichigo with a quiet grunt and slowly pulled out. They all sat there, trying to relax their hearts and calm their nerves.

Grimmjow was the first to say something. "You seem refreshed, berry." Ichigo moaned his response, still in a daze over what happened. "…Though, I think we need to get cleaned up, for real this time. Ichigo smiled at the statement. He couldn't agree more.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit! Yer thirty-one!" Shiro's eyes enlarged as all three of them walked out of the Sentō. Ichigo frowned, wondering what the problem was about his age. "Shit, I thought you were at least nineteen or twenty."<p>

"What's wrong with that?"

Grimmjow chuckled, smirking wide. "It is kinda exciting. I never topped an old guy before."

Ichigo glared up at the taller man, a scowl prominent on his face. "What do you mean, an older guy? How old are you two?"

"19," Grimmjow responded.

"18," Shiro added. Ichigo's eyes started to grow wide as he realized he just screwed a pair of young men. He liked them young, but that meant a year younger or so. He frowned to himself. Maybe that was why he hadn't gotten any in a while. He smiled to himself. He guessed it wasn't too bad. He shrugged, continuing to walk next to them. He listened as Shiro started to sing a weird song and couldn't help to burst into laughter, Grimmjow joining him as well. It was quite fitting after all.

"_~Rub-a-dub-dub, three men in a tub, and how do you think they got there? How do you think they got there?~"_

* * *

><p>*cackles with glee* I hope everyone enjoyed that, especially you, <strong>Nikotehfox<strong>. Yes, Ichigo was the oldest, because he's hot as a old uke, even though he played the reversible role. But I like uke!Shiro every now and then. :) Please review and/or request and see you with another request.


	6. Fire and Ice Kenseiichi

Hello guys! So here comes the next one-shot. This is for **MaxxieBEYOND **who wanted a little KenseiIchigo. I seriously hope I did good. D: I know nothing about hockey, so I kind of tried to do the best I could. **Warnings for one-shot: **Man on Man sex, durh :D

Next Request up: **Pawliine**

**Fire and Ice**

"Get your asses in gear! I'm tired of waiting for you dumb fucks!" The head coach stood on the ice, his skates leaving small dents below. He gazed at the players as the skated towards him and stopping in a straight line. He glared at the poor excuses of hockey players. They were children. So what if they had big strong arms and taut muscles. They couldn't be more than 19 years old.

He frowned, looking at the list of names. He started calling them off.

"Abarai Renji!"

"Here!"

"Grimmjow Jeagerjaques!"

"Yo!"

"Hisagi Shūhei!"

"Here, Kensei-sensei!"

"Nnoitra Jiruga!

"Yeah, yeah."

"Sado Yasutora!"

"Hmm."

"Ikkaku Madarame!"

"Yo!"

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" Head coach Kensei frowned when he didn't get a response. He glanced up, looking at each man in line. The players looked to and fro between each other, wondering who wasn't there. They wondered who would even think about being late to Kensei Muguruma practices. "ICHIGO…KUROSAKI!" No one responded to the name and Kensei figured that the person was late. He looked back down at the list to see that he was the new guy, fresh from high school. "Where the fuck is Kurosaki!"

The double doors burst open and a young man came running in, hair orange as the flames of fire. Kensei glared at the intrusion, watching the boy pull at his gym bag.

"Who da fuck is this pansy?"

"What's up with that hair?"

"Is he even in the right place?"

The silver haired coach listened to the murmuring of the players and couldn't agree more. "Is there something I can do for you!" He shouted into the rink. He started skating over to the edge, his skates sounding smooth as he glided. He glared at the flustered child with orange hair. When the boy looked up, Kensei couldn't help stare. The boy was hot. His eyes were the perfect color of mocha. His scowling face was just fucking adorable and the blush slowly covering his face just called out to be teased. He cleared his throat and looked back down at his list. "Who the hell are you?"

"K-Kurosaki Ichigo."

"You're late!" Kensei growled gazing back up with his honey brown eyes. "I don't tolerate lateness. Don't let it happen again!" Ichigo just glared up at the coach and Kensei could feel something in him grow excited at that look of defiance. He would have to make sure to work this youngin' extra hard. "Get in your skates. We are going to start some laps."

The coach turned and made his way back to where the other players are. "You guys know the drill. Ten laps around the rink! Get to it!"

Kensei stood in the center of the rink watching the five men round the section. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Ichigo just starting his first lap. He took in the boy's body, shocked that such a skinny thing wanted to play among the big dogs. Kurosaki wasn't that skinny, but he lacked what all the other guys (including him) had. Big meaty arms. Well he guessed Shūhei was in the same boat as well as Nnoitra, but they made up for it in other ways.

He kept a close eye on the boy, making sure he was going to be able to keep up with the rest of the guys. "Kurosaki!"

"Yes?"

"Come here!" The orange haired male huffed and skated his way over to his coach. He stood in front of him while Kensei assessed him. "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." The taller male's face turned down into a frown. He really was just a kid.

"How much do you weigh?"

"61 KGs."

"You're such a tiny thing. Do you really think you can fit in with those guys?" Ichigo glared at the guys skating around the rink before scowling up at his new coach.

"I wouldn't want to fit in with them. I want to be better than them, sensei." The coach found himself slowly smiling at the statement. That's the kind of fire he needed.

"Good job. You can go back to your laps." Ichigo nodded and went back to his warm-up. Kensei watched Ichigo as he skated to himself. He didn't really care how young or how small the guy was, as long as he could give it his all and kick some ass.

* * *

><p>Weeks and weeks of practice went by and Kensei could see how talented Ichigo was. The boy was fast. He was ruthless and he knew that he was good. He didn't flaunt it much, but you could tell by the air around him. Some of the guys didn't enjoy how smug Kurosaki was, but Sado, Renji and Shūhei seemed to enjoy his company. Kensei caught Nnoitra openly gazing at the boy with a certain leer in his eyes and Grimmjow just glared and sneered at him, sometimes teasing him as well. They had got into fights regularly, Grimmjow saying he wouldn't be upstaged by some fairy with orange hair. Ikkaku was impartial, not saying whether he liked or disliked Ichigo. He enjoyed the boy's company, while sometimes he thought he was annoying, but all in all they all worked fairly well together.<p>

Kensei could see how much Ichigo actually enjoyed being around so many guys with the same love for hockey. He wondered if he was the same way in high school. He seemed like he didn't get along with many people. He scowled a lot and took offense when people talked about his hair too much. He was indeed a fiery boy with an exhilarating personality. He just hoped he had that same fire in an actual game.

Practice went on normally for the next few weeks. Their first home game of the season was coming close and Kensei wanted to make sure his players were up to par with the competing teams. He couldn't have any fuck ups or mishaps going on during game play. He had made a list of all their faults and strengths, trying to fix them. He started pairing them off, putting Ichigo with Grimmjow. It had started out completely horrible at first. They fought continuously and Kensei thought they would never learn from each other. Grimmjow's faults were Ichigo's strengths and vice versa, so he had hoped they could help each other.

After their fifth fight he had to split them up. They just couldn't work together, even if he really wanted them too. Grimmjow was struggling badly with a few points and though Ichigo struggled as well, he had managed to get better.

One day, Kensei was running a little late, after talking to the dean about some ideas for the team. He stepped foot into the school rink and was shocked by what he saw. Grimmjow and Ichigo working together while the other players sat on the sidelines and watched. His honey eyes watched as blue and orange skated side by side, Grimmjow with a large smirk on his face, but determined eyes. Ichigo seemed to have the same determination as he yelled commands at the bigger man. He had never thought he'd see the day Ichigo and Grimmjow would get along. To say he was proud was an understatement; he was just in complete astonishment.

From that moment, everything seemed to run smoothly. They all worked together, though there was still some fighting and taunting, it was completely normal. They were cohesive and gaining knowledge about each other. It was exactly what Kensei had wanted to see.

Their first game of the season started off rocky. There was so much tension and all the players wanted to win so much that they stressed about it. They pushed themselves too hard and ended up getting sick. Not one of them cared though. They still pushed and pushed and eventually when game time came around they were completely healthy and ready to win. They fought throughout the game, using the skills they learned during practice and worked together completely well. Kensei had never seen a bunch of college students work so hard and well together. Most of the teams the school usually played against never worked together. They were all hogs and complete assholes. They thought they were better than anyone else was and it showed in their game play. They were never as dedicated as his team and Kensei always took pride in that.

Kensei watched his players skate circles around the other team as if they weren't even trying. At the end of the game the team was ecstatic, winning their first game of the season. And you knew what that meant? Celebration time!

"YES! And here is to our very first win of the season!" Grimmjow shouted holding up a glass of beer. The rest of the team players shouted, holding up their own glasses of beer. Ichigo just sat there smiling at them. He wasn't the loud type, but he did enjoy the atmosphere.

"BANZAI! BANZAI! BANZAI!" They shouted and Ichigo just giggled at how excited the group of guys was. He took a sip of his beer, knowing he wasn't very good with his alcohol. He didn't need to get drunk around these guys.

"Come on, Kurosaki! Join us, man. Don't be a pussy."

"Screw you, Jeagerjaques!" Grimmjow cackled with glee, taking another swig of beer. Ichigo watched him with narrowed eyes and the other guys sat around looking between them.

"Yer such a pussy, Kurosaki. I bet you can't drink me under the table."

"Is that a challenge, _Jeagerjaques_?"

"It sure ain't a naked bitch in cold weather." The other players oohed and awed, instigating the challenge as they drank from their glasses. Ichigo glanced at them. He wasn't sure it was such a good idea, but he didn't want to look like a kid in front of them. He just hoped luck was on his side.

"You're on."

* * *

><p>They all laughed loudly as they watched Ichigo and Grimmjow sing karaoke in their drunken states. Though Grimmjow could hold his liquor, he had a little far too much then he normally did. He was almost as drunk as Ichigo and karaoke seemed like the smartest thing to do, since they were in fact at a karaoke bar. Their deep baritone voices sung off key loudly into the room. It was ear-shattering and amusing at the same time. Everyone wanted them to stop, but at the same time they wanted to listen. Ichigo never had that much fun in his life.<p>

He giggled as he plopped down on the couch, Grimmjow following right behind him. He reached for another glass of beer and sipped at it. "So Kurosaki, got any girlfriends?" Ichigo looked up at the buzzed Grimmjow before looking at the other guys in the room.

"Uhmmmm, no…not really." Ichigo reached for the water and started to drink it. He needed to get rid of his buzz some way. "I'm…not really into girls."

"So yer gay?" Ichigo swallowed, gazing down at his glass of water. He didn't really want to say anything if it meant he would be teased about it. "It's okay if ya are. You ain't alone." Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow with wide hazy sepia eyes.

"R-really?"

Grimmjow grunted and nodded his head over to where the other guys were. "Nnoi's gay. Renji's bi-sexual and so is Shūhei. So no worries. So…who do ya got the hots for?" Grimmjow asked a wide spread smirk across his face.

"Uhm… I don't think it's a good idea to say."

"Oh come on, Kurosaki! We're bondin' here!"

"Okay, okay." Ichigo took a deep breath and mumbled a name.

"Couldn't catch that."

"…Kensei-sensei." Ichigo didn't want to look up in fear of the looks on their faces. He slowly raised his eyes up and caught sight of shocked looks on the guy's faces.

"…Holy shit! You like coach!"

"Keep it down, Grimmjow!"

"Oh…right, sorry. But damn, coach? Does anyone even know if he's gay or not?"

"I heard he goes both ways," Shūhei said.

"That's just a fuckin rumor though," Renji responded.

"I have to agree with you though, Ichigo. Kensei-sensei is kind of hot." Ichigo gazed at Shūhei, seeing the blush rising across his cheeks. He never thought he would ever see the tattooed man blush. "I used to have a crush on him when I first started playing hockey for the school, but I kind of just look up to him now."

Ichigo frowned and looked down at his water. "So…are you going to tell him?" Ichigo looked back up at Shūhei and quickly shook his head no. "What? Why?"

"I don't want to ruin the player/coach relationship we have now. I don't want things to be awkward. So…please, no one tell him about this, okay?"

"But…won't you feel bad just liking him from afar without ever doing something about it?" Ichigo just shook his head and started to rise up from the couch. "Ichigo? I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"It's okay. I just don't feel good. I'm going to catch a cab home. I'll see you guys later." Shūhei frowned, watching Ichigo leave the room. He hadn't meant to say anything that would hurt the boy; he was just trying to help.

"Good going, Shūhei." The dark haired male glared up at Grimmjow.

"You weren't helping, so shut up, Grimmjow."

"I got a better plan anyway." The blunet said smugly.

"And what would that be?" Renji asked. Grimmjow just smiled at them. He would help the little berry, since the little berry had helped him during practices.

* * *

><p>Ichigo skated around the rink and kept to himself after practice was over. It had been very awkward after telling the guys that he like Kensei-sensei. It wasn't sure if they would tease him about it or badmouth him, so it had been a very shitty day. He wasn't really on his A game during practice and he was sure coach could see it too. He had been yelled at for screwing up the entire day and all he wanted to do was just go to his dormitory and hide in the covers.<p>

He sighed as he skated towards the exit. Stepping off of the ice, he started to head to the locker rooms. He pushed the double doors open and rounded the corner before making it into the inner area of the locker rooms. He frowned when he saw Grimmjow tying his shoes. The blue haired man looked up and smirked wide at him.

"You were shit today, Kurosaki."

"Don't remind me. It's just a bad day, I guess." Ichigo started to take his skates off, listening as Grimmjow started pulling his bag out of the locker and closing it.

"Don't worry, berry. I bet it'll get a little better. See ya' next week." Grimmjow threw his goodbyes over his shoulder and Ichigo was left alone in the locker room as he changed his clothing. He wasn't sure what Grimmjow meant by the statement, but he hoped the day would get better, even if it was almost over. He sighed, pulling his skate off. He stared at his gray wool sock, entranced by the swirling look in the fabric. He set his foot down and repeated the process to his other foot before wiggling both sets of toes.

He stood up and pulled his heavy and wet sweater off, throwing in the bench before going for his pants. He didn't notice the honey brown eyes watching him from the doorway.

"Ichigo."

"Gahhh! Kensei-sensei!" Ichigo whipped around, holding his pants up with shaky hands. Ichigo stared wide eye at his coach. He didn't know what to say, being totally caught off guard. "I-is there some-something I can-"

"What the fuck, Kurosaki? You were total crap today." Ichigo watched Kensei slowly walk towards him before he stopped a few feet in front of him. Kensei let his eyes roam the boy's smaller frame as he waited for a response.

"_G-gomen nasai_, sensei. I had a lot on my mind, I guess."

"Like?" Ichigo looked up into sweet honey eyes and felt himself blushing.

"I'd rather not say." He felt his face heat up at how Kensei was staring down at him. He could feel the man's heat, the closer he got. "Se-sensei?"

"Wanna hear something funny?" Ichigo swallowed and nodded. "Grimmjow told me the funniest thing today. …He told me that have a crush on me." Ichigo frowned, trying to understand what Kensei had just said. His eyes started to grow larger and larger before his mouth hung open.

"…That bastard! I fuckin told him not to say anything and he opens his big mouth-" Ichigo was silenced by a finger on his lips and frowned up at the silver haired man.

"So it is true. I thought he was just joking around. Well, that makes me feel a little better. Now I won't feel bad when I attack you."

"Wha?" Ichigo looked up to see Kensei's face plastered with a very creepy smile. _Oh shit…rape face!_ "Sen-sensei." Ichigo started to back up away from the man, scared of what he might do. He wanted him badly, but he didn't want him this way. "Let's think about this rationally, Kensei-sensei." He felt himself hit the locker behind him and a hand slammed next to his face. He squeaked in fear, but made no motion to move from the spot. He watched as the bigger male pressed up against his still bare chest. His pants still were undone and hung low on his hips. He watched the man descend onto his neck and felt hot lips suck on the skin.

He felt strong calloused hands slowly run down his torso and he started to feel hot. "I've wanted you for so long." Ichigo groaned at the confession. He didn't know. If he had, he would have confessed sooner. "This is so wrong though. You're fuckin' seventeen and I'm far older than you." Ichigo wanted to be relieved that he wasn't old enough for his sensei, but at the same time he wanted to weep. "But, ya know what. I don't really give a fuck." Kensei harshly pressed his lips against Ichigo's, loving the way the boy shuddered under his touch.

They tasted so delicious, like sweet caramel candy. He let his hand slip into the boy's boxers and grab hold of hot flesh. He kneaded and massaged, getting the boy to moan against his lips. Pulling away, he looked into eyes growing with lust. "Ken-Kensei-sensei," Ichigo breathed.

"You still want me to stop?" he asked as he stroked the boy, pulling him free of the clothing. Ichigo shook his head, still staring into darkened eyes. He let go of the boy's cock to see it curving up right, ready and at attention. He pulled at the pants and underwear, letting them fall to the concrete ground. "Step out of those and turn around." The orange haired man quickly relieved himself of the pants and turned his body around. He leaned against the lockers and looked over his shoulder. He watched as Kensei gazed down at his curvy behind. He started to quiver when a hand rose up and started to press and squeeze at his flesh.

"I should really punish you for your performance today. I don't tolerate anything less than perfect, Ichigo. And today was completely fucked up." Ichigo scowled up at the smirking coach. "I think a spanking is in order."

"Sir, I'm not some child-AHH!" Kensei chuckled, his hand planted firmly on the soft buttock. He raised his hand again and swung down.

**SMACK! **

He rubbed his palm against the reddening spot and repeated the process.

**SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!**

Four times, twice against each butt cheek. Ichigo's head was lowered, leaning against the lockers and his body shook, his cock already dripping fluids. He could feel his legs getting weak and his ass throbbed with burning pleasure.

"It seems as if you like that, Ichigo."

"Ye-yes, sensei."

"Turn around. Let me see you." The orange haired boy turned around and leaned against cold lockers. He tried to hide his pert nipples from the man's eyes, but he was looking elsewhere. Kensei reached out and ran his palm against the head of Ichigo's cock, smearing the precum. He started to stroke it again, which earned a quiet moan from Ichigo. "Want me to fuck you?"

"…" The silver haired man squeezed his fingers tightly around Ichigo's shaft. "Ahhh!"

"Answer me, Ichigo."

"Ye-yes, sensei, please…fuck me." Ichigo watched with hooded eyes as Kensei started to undo his pants. His eyes were trained on the long fingers and he watched the zipper being slide down. He let his pants fall to the floor and he stepped out of them. Next were his boxers and Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw how big the man was. Ichigo could feel himself twitch at the sight.

"You gotta get me wet first." Ichigo quickly dropped to his knees and grabbed at the amazing piece of meat. He didn't even know if he could fit it into his mouth. He stuck his tongue out and started to run it up the underside of Kensei's cock, shivering at the manly aroma and taste. Running his tongue up, he sucked on the skin before sucking on the tip. "Yeah, just like that."

Ichigo circled his tongue around it before slipping it into his mouth. He swallowed, pulling it out before slipping it back in. He tried to fit inch after inch into his mouth until he thought he couldn't fit anymore. He slurped and sucked, trying to taste every part of the man's delicious member. He looked up and locked eyes with his coach's hooded eyes. The man started to move his hips, trying to get more of himself down Ichigo's throat. He slipped his hand through the orange locks, gripping a few strands. "Fuck, so hot."

"Mmm," Ichigo moaned. He continued to suck him down, his own cock needing to be touched. He lowered his hand and started to stroke himself, not caring if he came right that minute. He felt a hand around his arm and he whined when he was pulled up and away from the delicious and hard cock.

"I'm ready. Lay on the bench, on your side." Ichigo quickly walked over and laid on the bench, turning onto his side. He watched as Kensei threw a leg over the bench and settled in between his legs, the man's cock head seating right at his entrance.

"Sensei, wait you have to…"

"Quiet, Ichigo. You're a man, you can take it." Ichigo swallowed, afraid that he would be in serious pain. He watched the man spit a glob a spit onto the tip of his cock and smear it against Ichigo's hole. The boy gasped as the feeling, digging his nails into the wooden bench. Kensei watched the boy's hole twitch and wink at him. He gripped Ichigo's leg, pushing it higher into the air before pushing the head of his cock into the boy's hole.

"Oh, Kami!" The pain was almost unbearable and Ichigo found himself tearing up at the burn. He could feel his hard-on softening before a hand wrapped around it, stroking it back to life. He moaned, feeling the pressure against his hole as the man above him seated himself completely inside.

"See, I'm already in." The silver haired coach pulled out and slowly pushed back in. He groaned at the glove-like feeling. He let his hips move, penetrating the boy at a quicker pace.

"Mmm, yesss!" Ichigo moaned, his hole squeezing around Kensei, not wanting him to pull out. The bigger man changed his angle, looking for the boy's sweet spot and savored the feeling of the boy's contracting muscles when he found it. "Sensei, there! Again!"

"You're a demanding, ugh, little thing." He ground his hips, pushing the tip of his cock against the boy's pleasure button, loving the scream that echoed off the walls. "Shit, so fucking tight," Kensei growled.

"Yes, fuck me harder." Kensei chuckled and started to slam into the boy. "Kensei!" Ichigo screamed. The coach grunted, still pounding into the boy. He started to stroke his dripping cock again, wanting to bring the boy to his climax far before him. He stroked and squeeze, jabbing his fingernail into the boy's dripping member. He could feel his own completion soon and quickened the strokes as well as the thrust of his hips. "Sen-sensei, go-gonna-" Ichigo's back arched as he shoot cum onto the man's fingers as well as the floor. His body convulsed and his orifice tightened around Kensei, earning a growling grunt.

The man pushed deeper, shooting his own fluids into the tight hole. He leaned over the lithe sweaty body, panting heavily, his eyes closed shut. That had felt amazing and for some reason he felt a little lighter. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed down at the panting Ichigo. The boy was truly hot. They sat there connected for a while, enjoying how the cool breeze chilled their burning bodies.

"…Kensei-sensei?"

"Yeah, Ichigo." The boy looked up, his mocha eyes showing too many emotions to pinpoint how he was really feeling.

"...Can we go again?" Kensei chuckled, surprised about the statement.

"You really are a demanding little thing."

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki, move your ass! You're falling behind!" Ichigo glared over his shoulder at his coach, but sped up to catch up with the other guys. He slid up next to Grimmjow who chuckled down at him.<p>

"What's wrong, Kurosaki? Your ass in too much pain?" Ichigo scowled up at the blue haired man.

"If you must know, asshole. My ass is feeling great." Ichigo smiled and skated pass the bigger man. They all circled the rink, Kensei still watching them. He couldn't help that his eyes strayed to Ichigo's curvaceous and plump ass. It had been a week since they first had sex and he had been getting plenty of that delicious ass for the past seven days. The boy was seriously fiery and scrumptious. Ichigo was on his last lap when he slowly skated next to the coach. He smirked wide, slipping up beside him.

"Sensei?"

"What is it, Kurosaki?"

"Is it okay if I come over tonight?" The silver haired man stared down at the blushing orange haired kid and huffed.

"Yeah, you can come, but only if practice goes okay." Ichigo smiled, beaming up at his coach. He started to skate away before looking over his shoulder.

"You bring the ice! I'll bring the fire!"

Kensei just chuckled and looked back down at his chart. "You always do, Kurosaki."

* * *

><p>OTL, why do sex scenes hate me? sobs Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless, especially the person who requested. Please review/request and see you guys later.


	7. Love Lockdown 01 Starrkfemichi

I suck at titles, lol. Anyway, this is for **Pawliine** who wanted some StarrkFem!Ichi. This will be in multiple parts. I didn't really want to rush the story too much. **Warnings for Part One:** Public Masturbation.

Next Request up: **inouehime-chanZero-koNii-sama **

**Love Lockdown: Part 01**

Ichigo sighed as she stomped down the long low-lit corridor. Why did they always insist that she tend to prisoners that weren't even sick or injured? She wasn't some baby-sitter. She was a doctor for Christ's sake. She was there to tend to the sick and help those who were hurt. She had been there for four years and they still treated her as if she was supposed to be taking care of a bunch of grown ass men.

Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't some domestic servant. She was a licensed physician for the penal system and by George she wished people would act like it. Everyday it had been the same thing.

'Ichigo, please retrieve prisoner GJ-106 from the recreation center. He's causing ruckus again.'

'Kurosaki, prisoner SH-100 hasn't been seen for the last few hours, please locate him.'

It was always the same prisoners and Ichigo felt they hid themselves so that she would be the one to retrieve them. She didn't understand why they just didn't follow the rules. She knew they were in the penitentiary for a reason and she wished they would act like criminals instead of little children.

Her face was set in her normal scowl as she bypassed the various opened cells. The men within them whistled and chortled after her while her white lap coat fluttered from behind. She glared at them and that seemed to make them swoon even more. She guessed it was because she was the only woman within miles of the small island. No one really set foot off of it. The prison was large, housing over 500 prisoners. The workers and warden lived on the island and food was flown in. Ichigo didn't really enjoy living on some remote island. She understood that the prisoners were claimed to be harmful creatures. Their acts went from rape to murder, but Ichigo never seen the cruel sides of them. She never saw the sides that most of the guards saw.

She was surprised at how compassionate most of the men were. Maybe that was why the guards always asked her to retrieve prisoners. They probably didn't want to deal with the hassle of a fight. She frowned. That still didn't give them any right. She was still a doctor.

"Angel of Las Noches!" one of the men shouted from their cell. Ichigo just rolled her chocolate brown eyes as she passed them by. She never liked that nickname. She was no angel. Even if she did wear white, that was just part of her uniform. They claimed to look up to her as the savior of that place. She pierced through the darkness of the prison and brought in the light. Ichigo was only trying to do her job. She never judged people. She only despised people who brought her friends and family harm.

She spent time with them. She talked to them about their problems. She helped them, defended them as much as she could. It was in her nature to help those who needed to be helped, regardless of their past wrong doings. She was only doing what her mother had taught her. So for them to call her an angel was just preposterous.

Rounding the corner, she walked down another hallway, her white flats slapping softly against the concrete floor. Tonight she had to retrieve someone that wracked her last nerve. He was just such a lazy bastard. Instead of doing the routine like everyone else, he could be found hidden in a dark corner, with his eyes shut to the world. He never exercised. He never did much of anything except sleep, eat, read and probably shit. She wondered how the man even stayed in shape when he did nothing psychical of any kind.

She glanced around, noticing she was walking pass the solitary confinement. She hated being in that part of the prison. It always kept her on edge. She knew that some of the men behind those doors were put there for reasons, but she always felt that they would be able to bust down those steel doors and escape. She quickened her pace, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible. Finally making it out, she sighed in relief. She glanced up to see a gray slipper peeking out from the shadows and made her way closer.

"Starrk? Wake up, you lazy bastard. I'm sick and tired of having to retrieve you from awkward places." Ichigo tapped her foot against the floor, hearing it echo of neighboring walls. The man refused to move. "Starrk?" She scowled and made her way closer. She wished she had brought a flashlight. The man refused to move from the shadows, but she knew it was him. "Starrk!" She kicked at the bottom of the slipper earning a grunt from the hidden man.

She heard him yawn and watched as his toes pointed out as if he was stretching. "…Ichigo?"

"Yes! Now, get up!" He huffed and groaned about being woken up, but he slowly rose from his seated position. Ichigo frowned, staring up into sleepy slate gray eyes. The man's curly brown hair and goatee was covered in dust. Ichigo sighed as she made her way closer to him. "Why can't you guys stay clean for one day at least?"

She reached her dainty tanned hand up and started to wipe away the dust that was gathered in the man's silky hair. She was so used to touching them. When she first arrived, it was hard for her. Most of the men there hadn't seen a woman in years and she feared that they would attack her every chance they got. Some acted that way, but most of them treated her with respect and kindness. On occasion she would blush, not realizing how comfortable she was with touching those criminal men.

The tall brown-skinned man stared down at her with tired eyes, loving the feel of her hands running through his hair. "Sorry, Ichigo, I was just tired, is all.

"You're always tired. You need to exercise and then you'd probably have more stamina." She pulled her hand away and continued to look at him. "You're always sleeping or reading books. I find it hard to believe that you are still so fit when you sleep so much."

"I'm special, I guess," Starrk replied, yawning to show his point. Ichigo just sighed and turned on her heel. She needed to get back to infirmary and finish her work. She walked away, listening as Starrk followed two steps behind.

The brown haired man gazed at the doctor as he walked behind her. He couldn't believe the woman survived this place for so long. He knew she wasn't such a weak creature, but this place was filled with nothing but men. That in itself was dangerous and for Ichigo to walk this place with no fear was a surprising revelation.

She was a very beautiful woman and he wouldn't be surprised if every man said that they wanted her. He knew some men there preferred the opposite sex, but some preferred the womanly curves. They preferred soft features and ample breasts. They preferred Ichigo in all her naked glory, him included. The woman's soft peach skin radiated life and good health. Her short orange spiky locks spoke of a fiery personality as did her muscles under smooth skin. Ichigo was truly an angel among demons in this island prison.

He worried for her safety, but he worried about a lot of things that involved Ichigo. She was the only one he and many men could come to. Speaking of which… "Ichigo."

"Yes, Starrk." She looked over her shoulder, waiting for him to speak.

"I need a check up." She stopped in her tracks, frowning at him before turning her full attention to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, walking over to him. "You just had a check up not too long ago. Is there a problem?" She looked up at him with concerned eyes and Starrk felt like he could melt under the gaze of those mocha eyes.

"Well, I'm having a problem with my back."

Ichigo scowled up at the brown-skinned man. "It's probably because you sleep in the most awkward places." He just lazily smiled down at her and she could feel a blush trying to push forward across her cheeks. "An-anyway, I'll let the guards know so that you can come to my office for a physical. Don't go running off again, Starrk. Go back to your cell." Ichigo turned on her heels and disappeared around the corner, going back to her office.

Starrk sighed, running a hand through his curly locks and made his way towards his cell. Stepping into his lonely enclosure he slid onto his bed and put his hands behind his head. Slowly closing his eyes, he enjoyed the solitude of his one-person cell.

"Yo, Coyote!"

"…Grimmjow." The lone wolf peeked open his right eye to see the tall blue haired convict standing in his doorway. Next to him, standing a little shorter was another one of his friends. The pale-skinned man's black nailed fingers wrapped around the doorway, and he could see that wide spread smirk and golden eyes. On the other side was another pale-skinned man, his eyes green as fresh, healthy grass gazed at him with no emotions. "Shiro, Ulquiorra."

Grimmjow stepped into the cell and plopped down on the creaky bed. "Was ya with Ichi? I just saw her pass by my cell. I can recognize that plump ass anywhere."

"Don't talk about Queen like tha'," Shiro hissed, glaring at the bigger man.

"Tch, it's not like you don't jack off to 'er, anyway." Shiro pouted and looked away.

"At least I do it in da comfort of my bed." Grimmjow smirked, but frowned when he was hit upside the head by Ulquiorra.

"You fuckin' emo bastard! What have I told ya' about hittin' me! Imma kill yo ass one day!" The green-eyed man just rolled his eyes as he continued to look at Starrk.

"How is Doctor Kurosaki? I have not seen her since before I was put into solitary confinement."

Starrk yawned and turned to his side. "She's fine. She looked a little tired. Maybe we should stop sneaking around for a while. She seems to be getting annoyed."

"Whateva' man, as long as I still get to see her. You should probably repeat that to that fucker, Nnoitra tho'. You know he neva' listens the first time." Starrk sighed. He already knew that. He was one of the main people he worried about. The tall lanky man didn't care where he was, he would try to molest Ichigo in every way. He had been thrown into the hole countless times for attacking her. Of course being that he had been locked away for aggravated sexual assault, he would try to rape anything with a hole.

They talked amongst themselves, laughing and enjoying each other's company. They had all been put in that place for various different reasons, but they all seemed to get along fine together. Being around each other for so long created a small bond between them. They didn't get along with all the prisoners in that place, but that was a normal thing.

Las Noches wasn't much of a cruel place, unless the warden took matters into his own hands. Some of the guards were pretty lenient and only got pissed off when people were attacking each other or not following the rules. Most of the criminals kept to the guidelines within the prison because they didn't want to have to deal with the condescending warden. Some even felt that that place was far better than the outside world. They had decent food and a place to sleep, work and hangout. Most of the cells had breathtaking oceanside views and they could decorate their rooms with their own personalization. But the best thing about Las Noches, was the fact that they could see Doctor Kurosaki. She was a cherry, or more like a strawberry at the very top of the cake.

Shiro looked up from the board game he and Ulquiorra were playing when he heard the siren. "LIGHTS OUT, BOYS! YOU GOT FIVE MINUTES TO GET TO YOUR CELLS!" He rose from his laying position and stretched.

"See ya'll latta." He threw up the peace sign as he made his way out of the cell. Ulquiorra followed after, giving a short nod.

"Catch cha' latta, Starrk." Grimmjow left soon after and the brown-skinned man could hear his boisterous voice coming from down the corridor. He chuckled to himself and started to put the game board back in the corner. Now it was time to get a good night sleep. He watched as his cell door closed shut before a guard walked past to make sure he was inside. After a while the lights went out in the whole section of the facility, signaling lock down for the night.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat at her desk; her red framed glasses perched on her nose as she looked down at a medical report. She chewed on the cap of her pen and bobbed her foot in the air. She hated having to work so late in the night, but it was the only time she could really get any work done. She pulled the pen from her mouth and scribbled down another note on the report. She frowned, writing another line of words and sighed, throwing the pen onto the desk. Rubbing the bridge of her nose, she pulled off her glasses and gazed out into her office that was connected to the large infirmary.<p>

She sighed, figuring she had better file these before she forgot. Rising from her chair, she took the stack of files to the cabinet next to the large barred window. Setting them on top, she started to put them in the correct folders. Getting to the last file, she looked out of the window, seeing the darkness setting in and waves crashed against the bank of the island. She did love working there, but she sometimes missed her family consisting of her two little sisters and crazy old father. She hadn't seen them in so long and she wondered if they were okay.

"Kurosaki!" Ichigo jumped when she heard her name being called and whipped around to see one of the prison guards standing in her doorway.

"Kenpachi! Don't sneak up on me like that." She glared at the behemoth man. He just smirked wide and ducked to step through the doorway safely. Ichigo turned back around and put the file she was holding away before turning back around. "What can I do for you, anyway?"

The large man made his way over to her, glancing at the various things in her office. "There are a lot of things you can do for me." Ichigo huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, still glaring at the much bigger man. He loomed over her as he stepped closer to her and she could smell his strong cologne and unique scent. She unconsciously back up into the filing cabinet when he leaned over her.

"I've told you a million times, Kenny. I don't want to date you."

"Don't be a sourpuss, Ichigo. You need a man in your life."

"I have over 500 of them in my life, right now. I don't need anymore, thank you very much." She tried to round him, but he slammed his hand against the cabinet, stopping her in her tracks. "Eeep!"

"Come on, just one date. I'll make it worth your while." Ichigo looked up into the one green eye and frowned. She enjoyed Kenpachi's company, but the man wasn't really her type. He was far too big and rugged. She loved strong men, but she didn't want to have to fear for her private areas every time they had sex. She shuddered at the thought. She knew one date wouldn't lead to sex, but she just couldn't bring herself to agree to dinner with this man.

"Sorry, Kenpachi. I really don't think I can. We are co-workers. It's just not a good idea." The large man frowned and rose to his full height again.

"So who else is going to do? If you haven't realized, you are stranded on a prison island with nothing but co-workers and criminals. Not many choices…unless you are…. Fuck no! You ain't about to be screwin' around with a prisoner, Ichigo!"

The woman's sepia eyes enlarged and her mouth gapped at the man in front of her. "Wha-what! That's completely…that's…that's not something I would do!" Ichigo looked down, her eyes shifting from side to side at the thought of being with one of the prisoners. Of course there were a lot of very attractive prisoners, but she couldn't see herself doing such a thing. "Wh-whatever. Anyway, if that's all you wanted to ask, then you can leave now. I have to finish putting things away so that I can go to my apartment."

"No, I have to escort you home. We can't have any kind of liability, especially with so many criminals around."

"I can take care of myself, Kenpachi. I'm not some helpless, weak woman. I can fight my own battles."

"Ichigo, regardless if you are weak or not. You are still a woman and these men have a severe advantage over you. Now stop being stubborn and hurry it up. I'll be waiting outside." Ichigo frowned, watching the guard make his way out of her office. She huffed and glanced around.

"Stupid men…"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day <strong>

The morning siren went off, signaling the start of another day. It didn't seem to faze Starrk that much, as he always slept through it. He always waited for the guards to come wake him up. The cell doors creaked open and the loud shouting of guards pierced through everyone's dreamy state. They grumbled and growled at being woken up. Even if it had been a routine since they stepped foot in that place, they still weren't morning people.

"001! Get your ass up!" Starrk sighed and blinked his eyes open. He gazed at the behemoth guard and lifted himself into a sitting position.

"Morning to you too, Kenpachi." The large man just huffed, walking out of the cell and making his way down the corridor. "Huh, wonder what his problem is this morning." Starrk stood from the bed and stretched his long limbs over his shoulder. He reached for his hygiene necessities and made his way out of the cell.

"Yo, Starrk!" The brown-skinned man looked over his shoulder to see Ulquiorra and Grimmjow walking towards him. He waited for them and they all started off to the showers.

"Where's Shiro?" Grimmjow shrugged.

"Don't know. He disappeared as soon as the cell doors opened enough for him to slip through. He's freaking up to something, yo."

"He is always up to something. I'm sure he will turn up around Lunchtime, like always," Ulquiorra interjected. Starrk frowned. The pale-skinned man always seemed to cause a lot of mischief around the place. When he got caught, he would be sent to the warden. Most of the prisoners thought he caused ruckus just to be sent to that man. Rumors were that there was something going on between them. Starrk could careless what Shiro did, as long as he didn't get himself killed.

They talked as they made their way to the showers. Starrk usually kept to himself when he showered. It wasn't as if he was trying to hide anything, he just enjoyed his solitude. Grimmjow and Ulquiorra understood that, so they let him be. The lone wolf washed himself, thinking about the day before. His mind trailed to Ichigo. He wondered if he would see her today. Maybe he could find one of his hiding spots to sleep in and wait for her. That seemed to always be his most exhilarating time of the day. Seeing her and her mocha eyes always brought him happiness. He smirked to himself, thinking about how beautiful she was. The amazing body that was always hidden under that long lab coat. Those amazing smooth and athletic legs that could be seen, even if she did wear pants most of the time. She was such a beautiful creature.

He heard a chuckle come from next to him and glanced over to see Grimmjow gazing at him with a knowing smirk before turning away. He looked down and his eyes enlarged when he noticed the boner curving upwards and presenting itself to him. He frowned. He didn't realize he was thinking that hard about her. He reached down and ghosted his fingers over the skin, hissing at the feel. He hadn't remembered the last time he actually jacked-off. He wasn't anything like Grimmjow or Shiro who saw no shame in spilling seed by their own hand. He didn't want to enjoy that kind of pleasure unless he was seated deep inside of a woman.

He let his fingers continue to slide up until they rubbed against the head of his brown-skinned cock. He let the palm of his hand run against the head, smearing fluids before pulling away. He shouldn't be doing this. He wasn't about to let his carnal desires get the better of him. He glanced to his other side to see a few man staring down at his member. Their eyes practically glistening with want. He sighed and looked back down. He should probably just take care of it.

He grabbed his bar of soap, lathering it up his palm. He dropped it to the tiled floor, ignoring it completely. No one dared to even crack a joke about it. They knew better. He let his fingers slowly wrap around the hot and hard member. He could feel eyes on him as he started to stroke with a turtle's pace. He licked his lips, pretending that dainty experienced hands were wrapped around him. He pretended he could see mahogany eyes gazing up at him with fiery lust.

He moaned as he started to stroke a little faster. His back arched slightly and he leaned his head back on bliss. He hissed her name into the now quiet shower room. All that could be heard was the flowing of running water. He pressed the palm of his hand against the shower wall to keep himself standing up right. He could see it. He could see her, Ichigo, on her knees before him. He could feel her soft hands as they stroked him. He could feel her lips on his skin and he growled loud out into the shower room.

His breaths started to come out in pants and his muscles tightened as he sped up the strokes. He squeezed, putting more pressure around his cock. The thought of Ichigo doing this for him seemed to make his body far more sensitive then he remembered. He squeezed his eyes tighter and his toes curled, feeling himself get closer. He could hear her calling his name in the back of his mind, the way she always screamed it with aggravation. He loved the way she always looked up at him, with concern and care.

"Ichigo," he moaned, his seed shooting out and splattering against the tiled wall. He continued to stroke, letting his cock softened in his hand before dropping his hand to his side and letting the running water wash the semen from his fingers.

He slowly opened his eyes and stared down at his wet feet. He glanced over to see Grimmjow rubbing on his own boner before looking away. He guessed today was just one of those days.

* * *

><p>Starrk sighed as he walked away from the food line. He was starving and he hoped that the food would be enough to suffice until dinner. Slipping onto the picnic like table, he set his tray down and stared at his food. Grimmjow sat across from him, picking at his food and Ulquiorra ate quietly, not even looking down at his food.<p>

"Where the hell is Shiro, damnit? He should've been here by now." Grimmjow sneered down at his mashed potatoes.

"Maybe they put him in solitary confinement for something he was caught doing." Starrk slipped a green bean into his mouth, chewing it softly. He couldn't get his mind off of what he had done that morning in the shower room. Throughout the day it never left his mind. Breakfast, work, recreation time, it was still flowing around in his mind. He knew he was attracted to Ichigo, shit, mostly everyone was, but his attraction had never gone that far.

Starrk continued to eat, trying to get his mind off of anything pertaining to Ichigo. He frowned when he heard a commotion coming from the entrance. Looking up, he saw Shiro, his pristine white skin face covered in blood. The lone wolf instantly went into defense mode and he watched as Grimmjow shot up from his seat. Uquiorra looked on with wide eyes as Shiro came running their way.

"YA FUCKIN LIL' BITCH! COME BACK HER'!" Starrk gazed down at Shiro and he had never seen the man look so frightened. He listened as Grimmjow pestered him over what happened, but the pale-skinned man just clung to him. Starrk rose from his seat and stepped over to where Grimmjow and Ulquiorra was. It seemed someone was about to get their ass handed to them. "Move the fuck out of the way! I just want th' lil white bitch."

"You want him; you have to go through us first." Starrk wondered where the guards were. They probably looked on, waiting for something juicy to happen. That was one thing about this prison. They encouraged fighting as long as you used nothing but your hands and feet. They said it built character or some bullshit. If it got too bloody, then they usually pulled it apart. Starrk glanced over to see Shiro shaking as he still clung to Grimmjow. He wondered what happened to scare him. He was usually a fearless man. He always cackled in people's face and taunted, but now. Now his golden eyes were large and frantic. His body shook like a frail leaf and he clutched to Grimmjow like a baby chick. Whatever this man did, scared the living crap out of Shiro.

"Don't interfere, ya pussies. I don't want to have kills ya'll." Starrk frowned at the accent, but stood his ground. "Altho', it might be a lil fun ta' feed fishies to da sharks." The man smirked wide, showing off his gruesome yellow teeth. The man whistled and a group of men rose from their seats, quickly taking their places behind him. It had to be at least six of them, meaning two for each of them. Starrk didn't care much about them, he wanted to kick loud mouth's ass.

He sighed. He guessed he wouldn't be able to get his nap in today.

* * *

><p>Starrk gazed with wide hazy eyes at the spectacle in the cafeteria. He could feel the throbbing in his leg, but ignored it to look at the mess around the whole entire area. Food scattered and blood mixed within. He wouldn't say it was a blood bath, but there were quite a few injuries. His was far worst then most of the men lying around, but it was still a bad sight to see.<p>

He hissed, trying to move his leg, but it throbbed and burned. He looked across the way to see Grimmjow still holding onto Shiro. He was fine, only sporting a couple of scratches and bruises. The white haired man seemed to be getting back to his normal self, though the cut above his brow still bled. Ulquiorra stood off to the side, his body missing of any wounds.

He looked back down and let his eyes trail down his leg. He frowned at the protruding bone, trying to remember when that had happened. Did he fall? Was he pushed the wrong way? He pushed himself back, growling at the pain in his leg. He looked up and saw a flash of orange. _Ichigo?_ His eyes started to get heavy, blurring as he continued to blink them.

"_Starrk?" _He could hear that sweet voice calling to him. _"Starrk! Hold on!"_

* * *

><p>When Ichigo had heard the siren during her lunch, she quickly dropped her sandwich and dashed out of her office. She knew there would be injuries, so she would need to assess them as soon as possible. She headed into the infirmary and grabbed as much medical supplies that fit in her bag. Grabbing it, she dashed out and followed after the many guards. She rushed, pushing through them trying to get first. She saw Kenpachi at the very front and shouted for him. When he looked her way, she waved high in the air.<p>

"MEN! LET THE DOCTOR THROUGH!" Ichigo smiled, passing by the larger men. Kenpachi looked down at the tangerine haired woman. "You stay close to me. I don't want you getting hurt." Ichigo just rolled her eyes, making Kenpachi frown. "I'm serious."

Ichigo watched Kenpachi turn around and get his weapon ready. Opening the doors, the guards quickly flooded in. Ichigo walked with shaky legs, gazing at the spectacle before her. "Wh-what happened?" she mumbled.

"Not sure, but I'm going to find out." Ichigo looked up to see Kenapachi gazing around before stepping away from him. She jerked to a stop, feeling a large hand around her arm. "I told you to stay close to me."

"I need to check the prisoners." She continued to stare up into the large man's eye. The man continued to look at her. Her normal soft eyes, blazed with concern and determination.

"Ju-just be careful." Ichigo nodded and Kenpachi let her arm go. He watched her run off towards some criminals, a frown on his face.

Ichigo walked around, looking over various prisoners. Most of them didn't seem to be in too much pain. She glanced over to see her medic team already taking care of most of the men. She looked around and saw a head of blue hair and quickly rushed over.

"Grimmjow?" The blunet looked up and smirked at the doctor.

"Ichi…" he said, frowning at the way she was looking at him. " 'M fine."

"How's Shiro?" Grimmjow looked down to see the smaller male passed out.

"Not sure. He came runnin' in with a cut above his eye, but I'm not sure if he's got any other injuries."

"Can you walk?" Grimmjow nodded. "Can you have one of the medics take him to the infirmary?" He nodded again and Ichigo turned around to check on any more prisoners. Her eyes locked on to brown-skinned and her body went rigid. There was so much blood.

"St-Starrk?" She started to make her way towards him. "Starrk! Hold on!" She dropped to her knees beside him, not caring that his blood stained her white coat. "Come on, you lazy bastard. It's no time to be sleeping." She reached out to feel his pulse, frowning at how slow it was. "Shit! I need a stretcher!" She looked down at his leg with scrunched thin eyebrows. "Starrk, come on. Wake up for me. I need you awake." She looked back up to see his eyes still closed. "Shit, you damn dog."

"W-wolf…" Ichigo's eyes went large at the quiet whisper. She watched as unfocused slate gray eyes were revealed. "I-im a wolf…not a-a dog." She smiled wide down at him.

"There you are. How are you feeling? Are you in any pain?"

"Nope…feel a little numb, though." That made Ichigo frown. She looked over her shoulder and sighed in relief when she saw the two medics coming her way. Looking back around, she glanced down at Starrk.

"I'm going to have to move you. It might hurt, but try to bear it for a little." Starrk nodded and Ichigo moved out of the way to stand off to the side. She watched the two medics go to work with nervous eyes. She hoped that he would be okay. She hoped that it wasn't anything to damaging. She cringed, seeing the look of agony on his face.

The medics finally got Starrk onto the stretcher and Ichigo watched as they left through the doors, taking the brown-skinned man to the infirmary. Ichigo wished she could go, but she had to make sure everyone else was okay. She sighed and started to look for any more that needed her assistances.

* * *

><p>"GAAAAHHH!" Starrk's body arched off of the hospital bed, the pain from popping his leg back into place burned straight up his spine. He gripped the sheets tight, his face pulled tight and his eyes firmly closed.<p>

"I'm sorry, Starrk! I know it hurts!" Ichigo grimaced as she looked down at Starrk. "I'm done though, so no more, okay?" Ichigo didn't enjoy the feeling she was having at the moment. She didn't like seeing the man in so much pain, but she hated seeing anyone in pain. It never did sit well with her.

Ichigo grabbed a towel from the bucket of water she had sitting next to the man's bed and started to clean his wound. She watched the blood start to disappear. She watched as the man's chest rose and fell heavily. She told the medics to take care of his leg while she checked for other wounds. She reached for his top and started to unbutton it. Opening it, she started to clean at the cuts on his chest. She watched as gray eyes gazed up at her.

"No molesting me." Ichigo smiled, cleaning the wounds and bandaging them.

"You wish." He gave a lazy smirk and groaned when one of the medics started to wrap his leg. "You are going to have to stay here for a while. At least until your leg heals enough for you to move normally. I'm sure you will enjoy being lazy for a few months."

"Mmmm, sounds like heaven." Starrk glanced over to see the guy he had fought laying on the opposite side. "What about him?" Ichigo looked over and frowned.

"He's fine. It's not as bad as it looks. You just knocked him unconscious. Once he wakes up, he'll be taken to solitary confinement for attempted rape and starting the fight."

"Attempted rape?"

"He tried to rape Shiro. I guess that's why he looked so scared." Starrk frowned. He didn't like the sound of that.

"Is he okay?"

"Shiro? Yeah, he's fine. Grimmjow's taking care of him. Those two are inseparable." The lone wolf chuckled, knowing for a fact that the two were. It was surprising to see Grimmjow without Shiro strapped to his hip. "Welp, I have to get back to work, now that my lunch is over. I'll be in my office next door, but there will be a medic here to check you and there's a guard standing at the door. Make sure you get some sleep."

"Gladly." Ichigo smiled and made her way to her office, leaving Starrk to himself. He laid there, his body starting to shut down and his eyes starting to droop closed. Hopefully now, he could have a long and peaceful sleep, with the angel right next door.

* * *

><p>So that ends the first part. I know there isn't any smutty smut, but I really didn't want to rush this. So I gave you guys some Starrk alone time, lol. Hope everyone enjoyed. Please reviewrequest and see ya next time.


	8. Please Be Mine Grimmichi

So here's the next one-shot. Hopefully it will show up, since FFnet is tripping at the moment. This is for **inouehime-chanZero-koNii-sama** who wanted a little Grimmichi. I had to change around your request a little bit. It's very...different, but I do hope you enjoy it, love. **Warnings for one-shot:** Non-con sex, discriminative words, character death, tiny bits of angst. Ichigo is a little bit obsessed in this, so his actions speak how he really feels.

_**Song:** Dark Shines by Muse. _The song really pertains to the story in some ways, so if you can, listen to it while you read.

Next Request up: **Pawliine**

**Please Be Mine**

The rain poured down in sheets making the dry ground form into a soft mud. Feet pushed and molded prints within it and clothing stained with dark brown. Hundreds and thousands of people swayed and screamed as they held their glowing light sticks high in the air. No one cared about catching the flu or about having to be sick in bed the next day. They were there for one reason and one reason only. Their hearts thumped with admiration and their ears melted at the beautiful voice calling out to them from the metallic blue microphone.

_Passing by, you light up my darkest skies_

_You take only seconds to draw me in_

_So be mine and your innocence I will consume_

They all sang along, knowing each word as if they were reciting their national anthem. They swooned and cried, ecstatic that they could actually hear the song loud and live.

_Dark shines_

_Bringing me down_

_Making my heart feel sore_

_Because it's good_

His voice. His voice could make angels cry. It could make the devil speak truth and babies smile. He pressed his mouth against his personal microphone, letting the words meld with the metal and be produced over the loud speakers. His face was dripping wet from the humidity, but he kept pushing his heart into the song as he always did. Show after show, it never got bored. It never got tiring. He smirked, listening as the guitarist ripped against his all white instrument.

_Hold your hands up to your eyes again_

_Hide from the scary scenes, suppress your fears_

_So be mine and your innocence I will consume_

His bright aqua eyes gazed out onto his fans and he let his voice soar, holding the stand of the microphone. His fingers wrapped tightly around it and he sang:

_Dark shines_

_Bringing me down_

_Making my heart feel sore_

_Because it's good_

_Your dark shines_

_Bringing me down_

_Making my heart feel sore_

_Because it's good_

He sang and he sang. He shouted and whined, loving the way the crowd followed suit. He loved the way his fans could produce such an inspiring atmosphere. He closed his eyes and repeated the chorus again. He listened with his pierced ears as his fans sang along. He let his guitarist rock the stage, letting the melody flow out before taking it down to a slow play. He listened as the drummer jammed, throwing down his sticks in a chaotic fashion.

_Dark shines_

_Bringing me down_

_Making my heart feel sore_

_Because it's good_

He ended the song and the screams were deafening. He gazed out and threw up his hand, making the voices pick up in tone. He chuckled as he made his way off of the stage. Trudging down the stairs, he could hear his band mates laughing and talking behind him.

"Grimmjow-san!" The blue haired lead singer looked to his left to see his manager's assistant running over to him.

"What?" The adrenaline he had been full of on stage was staring to dwindle and he was ready to pass out in his hotel room.

"Uh, uh, w-we were won-wondering if you guys could sign…some autographs." The lead singer glared down at the orange haired woman. Did he really have to? He loved his fans, but he didn't want to snap at any of them because of his exhaustion. He looked over his shoulder to see a couple of his band mates looking between him and the woman and he knew they would want to take part in the act.

"Yeah, I guess it'll be alright. We don't have a show tomorrow, so we can chill out afterwards." The orange haired assistant beamed with joy and her gray eyes sparkled.

"Th-thank you so much, Grimmjow-san!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's just get this over with."

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe he was about to see him. He clutched his photo book and stood at the back of the crowd. His shaggy orange bangs hid his mocha eyes and his long untrimmed hair fell across his shoulders. He had saved up so much just to be able to come to this concert. The Espada, number one rock band throughout the world. He was their number one fan, in possession of every piece of merchandise they ever had their face on. Figurines, dolls, books, posters, cds, dvds, even cards. He spent his hard-earned cash on rare collectibles and always sold out concerts and tours. He was even head of the Espada Fan Club: Karakura Chapter.<p>

Last month they had come out with their new spring photo book with a special extra for the first 50 purchases. Of course he was in the top 50. He would never pass up the chance to receive something special especially with **his** face on it. He couldn't pass up the opportunity to be able to have those cobalt eyes staring back at him or be able to look at that amazingly and godly physique anytime he wanted.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, lead vocalist of the Espada. He was every girl's dream and his as well. He wouldn't even deny that he masturbated to those images of the tall and very handsome blue haired man. Grimmjow was his. That man was the only person he would ever let touch him. And tonight was his night to let Grimmjow know.

He was so glad that he was going to finally see the man face to face. He didn't care if he was being slutty; he was going to have Grimmjow that night.

He stood in the large conference room, huddled in the middle of a large group of mostly women. There weren't too many guys in Karakura that fawned over the Espada like he did. Of course they enjoyed their music, but he was a fanatic above all fanatics. He knew everything about every member, especially Grimmjow. He made it his business to keep track of them in the news, magazines and buy the autobiography of each band member. He wrote fan letters, mostly to Grimmjow and sent gifts their way as well. He was the most dedicated fan out there and no one could tell him otherwise.

He lowered his eyes to look down at his feet, squeezing his photo books close to him. He had brought both books with him, the full band one as well as the special Grimmjow only photo book. He listened to the girls giggling and fangirling about each of the members, but he didn't care about such things. He knew exactly what he had gone there to do. He looked up when their assistant came in. Her long burnt orange hair was tied into a bun and she bounced with every step she took.

"The Espada will be out shortly. I need everyone to form two straight lines, please. We are hoping that everyone will get to see each member, but there are no guarantees. Please no roughhousing or we will have to forgo the autograph session."

The girls quickly rushed around and the orange haired young man wasn't sure exactly where he should go. He wanted to be closer to Grimmjow, so that he could see the man before the other band members. He quickly picked a line and was thankful that he was somewhere in the middle. He listened to a few girls groan in disappointment behind him, but he couldn't help the smile that was threatening to split his face. He was so ready to see him.

* * *

><p>Ichigo could feel his body quivering the closer he got to the front line. He had never been so excited in his life. When they had first come out, the screams were so deafening and Ichigo wasn't even able to see Grimmjow with all the jumping around and moving. He had felt cheated in some way. He played with the barbell slipped through his tongue. He was so nervous. He felt hotter and hotter with every step that he took.<p>

After a while, the line was getting shorter and shorter and he was separated by two girls standing in front of him. It seemed like they had come together because they were practically clinging to each other. When they were called up they squealed with joy and bounced over to the first band member. The orange haired man stood there shivering as he gazed at Grimmjow sitting in the very middle. Photos didn't do the man any justice. He was beauty personified. He was tall even when he was sitting down. His hair was far brighter and blue than any of his photos. His eyes showed boredom, but they were deep and piercing.

The young man could feel his dick twitch at the thought of those eyes roaming his naked body. The man's wardrobe consisted of a normal white wife beater, showing off his rock hard body. His ears had various piercings in his ears and Ichigo noticed the expensive looking bracelets and rings along the man's wrist and fingers. There was a linked chain around the man's neck with a small dangling from it.

It was his turn when a girl jumped in front of him.

"Hey!" he shouted at her, but she totally ignored him to rush over to Grimmjow. All he could see was red as he gazed at her short black hair and skimpy skirt. This bitch was not about to get in between him and his prize. He stomped over and pushed her to the side, earning a shriek from her as she fell to the ground. Everything went silent and Grimmjow's eyes went large when he saw the spectacle happen before his very eyes.

He held his hand up when the guards started to approach, wanting to see how the scene would play out.

"You saw me there, bitch!" the orange haired man shouted. "Don't think you can just jump in front of me." He gazed down at the petite woman laying on the ground, her skirt flown up and her panties for all to see. His face twitched into a look of disgust before he turned his attention back to Grimmjow. He saw those sapphire eyes watching him and he felt the blush quickly rising to his face. He stood frozen as he gazed at Grimmjow, not knowing what to say. He was finally there. He was finally right in front of him. "Uh…uhm, h-hi."

"Yo." Grimmjow glanced away and leaned over the table to stare at the woman still on the floor. "Are ya okay?" The girl on the floor looked up into blue eyes and started to cry. "Did he hurt cha that bad?" The blunet glared up at the orange haired man. "What's ya name?"

"Ichigo!"

"Fruit, say yer sorry." Ichigo quickly frowned before looking back towards the woman.

"No! I refuse to! She shouldn't have jumped in front of me!" Was this guy serious? Ichigo knew he had just seen what had happened. The oranget started to play with his tongue ring and Grmmjow could see the glimmering from it. He smirked wide and chuckled before pushing himself up and out of the chair. He leaned over and Ichigo's mahogany eye's started to grow wide.

He felt lips press against his ear and he started to quiver. "I know why yer here," Grimmjow whispered. "But, 'm sorry ta burst ya bubble, but I don't fuck wit ya disgusting fags. No pussy, no go." He pulled away and stared into hurt brown eyes, grinning. "Now…get da fuck out.

Ichigo started to pant harshly and he could feel tears start to prickle at the sides of his eyes. He started to back up, before turning around and dashing out. He ran down the hall towards the doors to outside. He threw them open and stepped out into the pouring rain. He was so glad for it, because he didn't want anyone to see the tears coming from his eyes.

How could this happen? How could his favorite person in the whole world be so cruel? He started sobbing as he begun to drag his feet. He wasn't sure exactly where he was going. His body felt heavy from his soaking wet clothing and damp hair. This wasn't how it was suppose to happen.

He looked down at his now dripping wet photo books. He had been his number one fan and look how he had been treated. He had put his heart and soul into everything he had sent that man. He had spent oodles and oodles of cash on everything advertising him. Grimmjow had to know who had been sending him gifts and letters all the time. He sobbed harder as he walked towards his small apartment.

Finally arriving, he stepped into the small living area, his clothing dripping across the carpet. He didn't care. He didn't care about anything. He made a beeline towards his bedroom and stood in the open doorway. His blurry eyes gazed at his four walls covered in posters after images after posters of the Espada. He sobbed harder, stomping towards each one, ripping them down. He tore them to shreds and let them fall onto the plush carpet. CDs, DVDs, figurines smashed and shattered under the weight of being stepped on and slammed against walls.

He sobbed as he fell to his wet knees, burying his face into the carpet below. His room looked as if a tornado had hit. Gray walls were now missing of colorful posters and shelves gone of mini statues. He refused to just take what had happened. He felt something in him snap, his body shaking with anger and pain. He had never felt so hurt in his life. He would get compensation for all the years he had put into that stupid band. And he would get them tonight.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow groaned, slipping from the wrinkled sheets. Running a hand through his damp hair, he gazed down at the passed out petite dark haired woman. After he kicked that fag out, he had spoke to her and asked her if she had wanted to hang with him, which she gladly accepted, with open arms and open legs.<p>

He padded towards the bathroom to wash off the stench of sex and then maybe get something to eat. Stepping into the cold shower, he reveled in the feel of freezing cold water rolling down his sweaty body. He grabbed a washcloth and the generic soap they had and started to wash away the grit and grim. He let the water roll over his face and he sighed. It was always nice to take a shower after a long day of work. The singing nonstop and then the sex just asked for a cooling shower. He reached for the facet, cascually changing the water's temperature. He looked over his shoulder when he heard the hotel room door open and close. He guessed it was the woman finally realizing it was time for her to get going. She knew it was only a one-time thing and she could flaunt to her friends about sleeping with the head of the Espada.

He smirked wide, looking at his prized possession. The one other than his voice. The curved meat that hung between his legs was a fantasy for everyone that walked the face of the earth. It had seen a lot of action and he had never gotten a bad comment about what he and his possession could do.

After a while, he stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist and throwing one over his head to dry his hair. His stomach growled at the fact that it hadn't had any food put in it and Grimmjow realized that he should probably eat soon. He causally strolled into the living area of the suite and froze, noticing the rolling table with a covered plate sitting on top.

Frowning, he gazed at it, wondering who had ordered for him. He slowly made his way over, pulling his towel down around his shoulders. Reaching over, he pulled the cover off and sighed when he noticed the animal style bacon cheeseburger with a side of avocados and waffle fries. His stomach growled and reached for a fry, grabbing it and throwing it in his mouth. He was such a sucker for American food, especially cheeseburgers.

He moaned at how delicious it was before picking up another one. He raised it to his mouth, but frowned when he caught sight of something on the floor next to the door. Leaning over to see more clearly, he dropped the waffled potato in shock of seeing the young woman from before lying on the floor. When he stepped closer, his eyes widened, noticing the droplets of red and the knife sticking out from her body.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed, backing up and swiftly heading back to his room. Making his way over to his bag, he started to pull his clothing out, trying to get dressed and out of there as fast as he could.

He wasn't aware of the shadowy figure creeping up behind him, until it was too late and he was hit over the head and knocked out cold, falling to the bed.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stared down at the now naked Grimmjow. He had tied him to the bed with some rope he had found in his closet at home. He stood at the edge of the bed, admiring what he had always admired from a far, the defined muscles that connected and curved so well, the long neck and strong jaw. Ichigo admired the parts he had always wanted to see with his naked eye. Though he knew the man's hair was a natural shade of blue, he always thought that the man's pubes would be the color of ebony, but low and behold. They were a perfect shade of dark blue and crowned the limp and curving matter that made Ichigo's sepia eyes sparkle.<p>

He felt himself start to play with the piercing in his mouth before looking up to see that Grimmjow was still unconscious. He started to slowly remove himself from his clothing, letting his fingers trail over his skin with every chance he got. He would make Grimmjow realize that this _fag _knew more about him inside and out than some trashy bitch. He would make him understand how much time, money and life he had put into him.

Finally becoming completely undressed, he crawled onto the bed and pushed the man's legs apart. He wouldn't wait for the man to full awaken for his compensation to start. He reached his hand out and gripped the shaft, squeezing it gently and working his hand up and down slowly. His eyes followed his motions, loving the feel of heated flesh and the delicious aroma wafting from the man's skin.

He couldn't believe he was actually being able to do this. He had fantasized about having this man for years. He had planned the whole evening only to be ridiculed for being attractive to his own gender. Ichigo scowled to himself, thinking about that whore who made him angry. No one got in between him and what he wanted. She finally understood that the moment she opened the door and saw Ichigo standing there, knife in hand before it plunged into her flesh and she killed over instantly.

He was usually a nice man. He wasn't someone who harmed people for no apparent reason. But tonight, tonight his heart had been ripped out in front of a room full of girly fans and the culprit was the one man he had desired for such a long time. He didn't care what happened after that night. Because he had come to do exactly what he wanted to do. Revenge was such a harsh word, so he would just say getting exactly what he deserved from this man.

He let his lips descend onto hot flesh and moaned at the pungent taste. Grimmjow was so very manly and his taste and smell justified that. He ran his tongue up the underside, making sure to push the ball of his piercing hard against the skin. He sucked on the skin, nibbling his way up to the cock head.

He could feel himself twitching when he started to suck on the tip, running his wet appendage across the slit. He watched as Grimmjow's breathed started to come out in pants, the large chest rising and falling in a quick motion. Ichigo moaned, sinking his mouth down onto the cock and started a slow sucking pace, swallowing around the hot flesh.

"Mmmm," Grimmjow moaned. Ichigo never took his eyes off of the man's face. He wanted those aquamarine eyes to see him. He wanted those eyes to realize that the body they were attached to was getting off by this _disgusting fag. _Ichigo hummed around the length in his mouth, stroking his own that throbbed between his legs. He started to quicken his sucking pace watching as eyes moved back and forth behind eyelids. Grimmjow started to come to and he cursed loud into the open bedroom.

His back arched and his eyelids quickly fluttered open, taking note that something was in fact wrong. He moaned again, trying to pull his hands before looking up to see them tied to the bed.

"What the hell," he mumbled and Ichigo groaned around the cock in his mouth. Blue eyes flickered down and widened when they caught sight of orange haired man he had seen earlier that night. "What the fuck! Get the fuck off of me!" Ichigo growled and sunk his teeth into the man's cock earning a yelp. He pulled away and glared up at the blue haired man. "W-what the fuck is yer faggot ass doin' here?"

"You really should be nicer to your fans," Ichigo responded with venom. "Do you even care about them? Or are they just there to spend their hard earned cash on you?" Ichigo started to crawl up the man's body, watching as he tried to pull himself from the binds.

"What the fuck are ya talkin' about? I love all my fans. What the hell does that got ta' do with this?" Ichigo growled and sat on the man's chest, glaring down at him. If Grimmjow claimed to love all his fan's than he should know the most dedicated ones. Ichigo leaned over and Grimmjow jerked away, disgusted by what was going on. Mocha eyes gazed into cerulean and Grimmjow could see the hurt and anger burning in those deep pools.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…" the orange haired man started. Grimmjow continued to gaze at the smaller man, not sure where all this was going. "Your number one fan. Founder of the Espada Fan Club: Karakura Chapter. I've been to every concert. I've even been to all six of your international tours. I've bought every single piece of merchandise that you or any of your band members have been on." Ichigo continued to gaze down at the man. "I-I've spent most of my **hard-earned **cash on you! Hundreds of thousands of dollars on you!" Ichigo shouted, slamming his fist down against the blunet's hard chest.

Grimmjow coughed, but never took his eyes off the man above him. "I've sent you letters and gifts, personally. You even sent some back. A-and then…tonight. Tonight you treated me as if I was a piece of crap on the side of the road. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

Ichigo glared into sapphire eyes. "Do you know how it makes me feel when I suddenly have the chance to meet you face to face and pour my heart out to you? And you, you call me a disgusting faggot? You shattered my dreams and broke my heart!" Ichigo chuckled dryly to himself and pushed away from the man's face. "I can't even describe how I feel, that's how bad my heart is twisted up inside."

Grimmjow frowned, realizing exactly who the kid was. He had never known that _Ichigo Kurosaki _was male. He had always thought it was a female who was his number one fan. A female who did all she could to support him and his band mates. He had been overjoyed that someone was so dedicated to what he and his band mates were doing.

"Uh, I-I'm sorry I did-"

"It's too late for apologies. You shouldn't treat any of your fans like shit, Grimmjow Jeremiah Jeagerjaques." The blunet glared up at the man still sitting on top of him. "I don't give a damn about your apologies or how you feel. All I am here to do is get what I deserved for years of putting so much dedication into you."

"Is that why you killed that girl?"

"She was asking for it. No one gets in my way of the things I want."

"You won't get away with this." Ichigo chuckled, slipping off the man and bed before padding over to a bag sitting against the wall. He bent over and Grimmjow sneered, turning away from the unsightly nakedness.

Ichigo started to rummage through his bag before pulling out a small bottle of lube. He started making his way back over to the bed and slipped back onto Grimmjow. "I really wasn't planning on getting away with it. I could care less about what happens after tonight."

"You're fuckin' sick!" Ichigo just shrugged before popping open the small bottle and pouring a generous amount of lube out onto his fingers. It dribbled down the long appendages and Grimmjow watched with fascinated and horrified eyes. Ichigo reached behind him and grabbed the base of Gimmjow's now limp shaft. He started to stroke and Grimmjow tried his hardest not to enjoy the pumping sensation. "I won't get hard for you," he snarled.

"You did before. What does that tell you, huh? You loved what I was doing to you. Don't deny it." Grimmjow looked away, his face pulled into a deadly sneer. He jerked at the binds around his wrists, wanting nothing more to break free and punch the living daylights out of this young man.

He felt fingers tightly squeeze around his cock and hissed at the feeling. Biting his lip, he tried not to glance at the man that was about to impale himself onto his most prized possession. Ichigo moaned, slipping Grimmjow's now hard cock against his puckered hole, savoring the feeling of finally being able to do this. He had prepared for this night. For weeks straight, he had stretched himself, just for this special occasion.

He felt the tip put pressure against his tight hole and pushed, moaning as the head of Grimmjow's cock slipped into him. He looked down at the heavily panting man beneath him and pushed some more, groaning as he sunk himself completely onto the blue haired celebrity. "Doesn't…that…feel good?" Ichigo panted.

Grimmjow's muscles were clenched as he tried to ignore the amazingly tight heat squeezing him. He had never felt something so deliciously warm and snug. He moaned involuntarily, hating the fact that he was actually enjoying the feeling.

Ichigo ground his hips, letting his body get used to the new feeling of being stretched so wide. Grimmjow's cock was just as good as he thought it would be and he found him starting to move his hips instantaneously. He placed his hands on the man's chest and raised up, only to slowly slid back down. He moaned, doing it again until he created a smooth teasing rhythm. His thighs clench around Grimmjow, making sure the man didn't try to get away.

Grimmjow refused to look at Ichigo. He refused to make a sound or let the boy know that he was enjoying such a disgusting act. "Grimmjow," The orange hair fan moaned. "Please. Please enjoy it."

Grimmjow glared up at Ichigo, his pearly white teeth bared like some animal. "How the fuck am I suppose to enjoy this shit? Fuckin' repulsive." Ichigo frowned, but kept thrusting himself onto Grimmjow. He leaned over and the blunet tried to pull away. He wouldn't let this abomination kiss him if it was the last thing he did. He watched as lips descended to his neck and felt them press kisses against his sweating skin.

"Just…just be mine tonight. I deserve at least…that," Ichigo whispered. Grimmjow glanced down at the mop of orange locks with a frown.

"Fine. Untie me." Ichigo quickly looked up and gazed into the blue eyes that he had been admiring from afar. "I promise I won't run. Just untie me and let me fuck you my way." Ichigo gulped, but reached his hand up and started to undo the knots wrapped around the bigger man's wrists.

His eyes widened when he was abruptly pushed to the bed, with hands wrapped around his neck, Grimmjow's cock still buried deep inside him. He felt the blunet squeeze his fingers against his windpipe and he gasped for air, hands reaching out. "You know what ya really deserve? To fuckin rot in the ground like the scum you are. ...But don't worry, I'll give a parting gift."

Grimmjow started to slam into him, making sure to angle in the direction that seemed to excite the boy. His fingers gripped tighter around Ichigo's neck and the boy's sepia eyes grew larger, tears spilling from his lids. His cock was still hard, dripping copious amounts of fluid and he knew he was about to cum. He tried to yell, but the crushing of his windpipe made it difficult and he could feel the air leaving his body. He gasped, still staring up at Grimmjow.

The blunet moaned surprised at how good fucking the little gay man was feeling. He could feel himself getting closer to his own climax and he squeezed his hands tighter, making sure he cut any air supply from the boy. He stared into scared eyes, realizing that the orange haired man didn't think this would happen. Grimmjow leaned over, his breath ghosting over Ichigo's face. His blue eyes flicked down to plump wet lips and he found himself pressing his lips against them. He was surprised by how soft they were and he felt Ichigo start to kiss back. The blunet slid his tongue into the boy's mouth, listening as he moaned against the tongue. He couldn't believe he was doing this, with a man of all people. He felt Ichigo's seed spurt onto his body and gazed down to see the man's deep mahogany eyes start to dim.

Grimmjow squeezed tighter, the boy's anus squeezing tight around him, milking him of everything he had left. He pulled out, releasing his hands from the boy's throat to stoke the rest of his climax out onto the boy's body. The blunet panted, staring down at the limp dead body, brown eyes staring back up at him. He sat back on the bed and leaned against the headboard, closing his eyes and trying to catch his breath.

Grimmjow sighed, realizing what he had just did. Now that his anger had diminished, he realized how fucked up this really was. "…Even after all your dedication and love. You still didn't fuckin deserve this."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow stood next to the front door of his hotel room, watching the police walk in and out. He had spoken to the head officer, telling him what had happened, but leaving out the fact that he had practically been assaulted by the orange haired man. He leaned against the wall and sighed, closing his eyes as the officers inside took photos and investigated. He opened them when he saw a coroner walk out with a body bag right behind him.<p>

He looked away, still shocked about what happened. He knew he would never be the same again. He knew that Ichigo would be burned into his memory for as long as he lived. He frowned and ran a hand through his hair. He felt himself sliding down the wall, the events of the night ramming into him with full force. He buried his face into his hands. Ichigo had got exactly what he wanted.

Grimmjow had become his. Even if it was just for that one night, the memory would linger on for all eternity.

* * *

><p>...So, I know. Sad ending, but I didn't think it would make for a happy ending. Them falling in love after that just seemed totally unrealistic. I'm sorry if the ending horrified you. For those who enjoyed it I'm glad. Please reviewrequest and see you next chapter.


	9. Love Lockdown 02 Starrkfemichi

So, here is part two to **Pawliine**'s requested fic of Starrk/Fem!Ichigo. I do hope you enjoy it, hun. It is quite long, since it is the ending. **Warnings for Part 02**: Het Smex, language.

Next Request up: **NikotehFox, CrystalMoon23, MaxxieBeyond** (I'm not sure which one I will finish first)

**Love Lockdown: Part 02**

"_Starrk?" a melodic voice called to him._

"_Mmmm?"_

"_Want another grape?" The brown-skinned man looked up to see a brilliant smile and glorious apricot hair. He opened his mouth and let her slip the small, plump, juicy violet fruit into his mouth. He chewed, savoring the moist liquid that spilled from it. "Delicious?"_

"_Not as delicious as you, Ichigo." The orange haired woman scowled down._

"_What are you talking about, Starrk?" The woman's face was bright red and Starrk smiled before leaning up to capture her beautiful and soft looking lips. Ichigo melted into the kiss and she found herself leaning over and climbing on top of the lone wolf. She moaned, feeling his hands on places he knew he wasn't allowed to touch. Brown-skinned lean fingers kneaded curvaceous and soft flesh, wanting nothing more to sink his teeth into the woman's skin._

_He moaned before pulling away, gazing down at her full breasts and wondering how they were now naked of any clothing. He wrapped his mouth around the pert tawny nipple, loving the taste of Ichigo. "Starrk, don't," she moaned, but couldn't hide the fact that his lips on her made her moist with excitement. He let his fingers trail down his taut abdomen, loving that she was completely naked above him. Fingers traveled over the navel before slowly running through orange curls. Starrk didn't know if her hair color was real, but he would like to think so. She gasped, feeling his fingers press against her folds and whined when they started to massage her throbbing sex. _

_Starrk frowned around her breast, wondering how he even got into this predicament. It wasn't everyday that a beautiful woman threw herself at a locked up convict. He pulled away and shifted his eyes to take in his surroundings. Were there always trees in the infirmary? He looked down; noticing he was naked as well and he could feel the softness of mud clinging to his ass. So…they were in a forest. _

_He looked up and noticed that Ichigo was staring down at him, her normal brown eyes deep with lust. He realized that something was very wrong._

"_Ichigo?" The woman pouted, wondering why he had stopped his actions._

"_What's wrong, Starrk? Are you still in pain?" The lone wolf gazed up at the woman with a confused expression. "I guess I'll have to give you…another shot." She pulled a very large and painful looking needle, a wild glint in her eyes. Starrk's sleepy gray eyes went large and he tried to pull away, but noticed that he couldn't move. _

_His body was strapped down and he could feel himself start to panic. He watched as Ichigo started to bring the needle closer, probably wanting nothing more than to cause him pain. He wondered where his angel had gone and who this demon before him was._

* * *

><p>Ichigo frowned as she gazed down at Starrk. She slowly ran the cold towel against his burning and sweating forehead. She wondered where the fever had come from so quickly. She had checked his wounds and nothing had been infected. It had only been a month since he'd been in the infirmary and he seemed to be getting better, with all the sleep he was getting. She sighed and stared down at him, wondering if he was in any pain.<p>

The man groaned and Ichgio ran her hand across his forehead, moving the bangs that fell. "Ichigo," he moaned and the orange haired women knew she was blushing at the sound of the man's voice. She had never thought a man could sound so erotic. Clearing her throat, she back away and went back to work. She would let the medics take care of him for the moment.

Time passed as Ichigo worked and there was a knock on her door. "Come in!" She typed across her computer, not paying attention to the man stepping into her office. "What can I do for you, Kenpachi?" She already knew who it was. He was the only one that came to visit her throughout the day. She listened to the loud footsteps moving towards her before a tray was produce and set to the side of her keyboard.

Stopping her typing, sienna orbs glanced over to the bowl of seafood udon. Wrapped chopsticks sat next to the bowl and a bottle of chocolate milk stood next to it. Looking up, she stared into the man's eye. She was about to speak when he said something. "You missed your lunch. I didn't see you come down, so I thought I'd bring you some food." The man scratched the back of his neck before sighing. Ichigo looked back down and smiled.

"Thanks, Kenny." Looking back up, she saw him smile his normal crazed smile. She really hadn't realized it was so late. She had been so knee deep in work that time had flown past. She wondered if Starrk had eaten yet. Rising from her desk, she looked at the behemoth man making his way out of her office. Frowning, she stared at the man, feeling bad for him. She knew Kenpachi did a lot for her and he was a great guy, but she couldn't see herself falling for him. She wished she could, but it just wasn't in her.

Sighing, she made her way into the infirmary to see Starrk setting up. "Hey, you." Slate gray eyes looked her way, still holding a large amount of sleep in them. "How are you feeling?"

"…I'm okay." Ichigo frowned and made her way closer. Placing her hand across his forehead, her frown deepened. She wondered if he was really okay.

"I need to check your wounds." He nodded and she proceeded to check him over. She wondered what was with the awkward atmosphere. "Are you in any pain?" There was a quiet mumble of words and Ichigo looked up to see the man staring straight at her. "Are you really okay, Starrk? I can't help if you don't tell me."

He gave her a little lazy smile. "I'm fine, Ichigo. Just tired is all." Starrk guessed his dream was just that, a dream. Ichigo didn't seem like she was out to get him. He knew the angel could never do such a thing.

"Are you hungry? I can have one of the medics go get you some food." Starrk nodded and Ichigo had told him she would be back shortly. After calling up one of the medics and speaking to them about getting some food for a patient, she went back into the infirmary to see Starrk had gone back to sleep. She stared at him for a minute. Starrk was such an interesting man. She really wondered how he ever came to be in such a place. He seemed far from a criminal. He was way too calm and collected, not showing any sort of deadly intentions towards anyone. She knew she could go through his file and find out what his conviction was, but she rather hear the truth from the person's mouth.

She ran her hand across his forehead, not noticing that she was staring at his lips. Her eyes started to slowly descend, looking at the man's defined chest. The muscles contracted with every deep breath. Frowning to herself, she wondered what she was doing. She had never stared at other patients this way. She never even stayed in the room longer than she needed to, but something about Starrk made her want to continuously look after him. Was it because he seemed so innocent around her? She knew it wasn't because he was handsome. If that was the case she would always stare at Grimmjow. The man was literally the most exotic man she had ever seen.

She slowly pulled her hand away and headed back to her office. Sitting at her desk, she stared down at the bowl of udon. For some reason she didn't feel like eating any more. Her stomach churned with confusion and she wondered what the hell was going on with herself.

* * *

><p>Weeks and weeks past and Starrk seemed to be getting better little by little. Most of his wounds had healed and he was able to walk around more. Ichigo was still worried and thought he should stay a little longer, which he didn't argue against. Ichigo knew she was overstepping her boundaries, but she didn't want any more harm to befall Starrk because he didn't heal completely. She knew when the warden heard about this, he would probably call her up to his office. She really disliked him. He really was the vilest man, more than most of the men locked away there. He took it upon himself to molest Ichigo in every way possible, even when she put up a fight.<p>

Ichigo sighed as she walked down the long concrete corridor, her lose shorts swishing against her thighs. It was just before lock down for the night and Ichigo wondered why it had been so hot in the infirmary. It was far too humid for it to be spring. The sticky heat had made it hard for her to stay in her slacks and she decided to change into some lounging shorts for the night. After a while she couldn't take it anymore and decided to turn on the air conditioning, which had been conveniently not working. When she stepped into the infirmary, she had noticed that Starrk was having a hard time as well. His forehead was drenched in sweet and his chest glistened with perspiration. She knew she couldn't leave him that way so she had went out to find a guard and see what the problem was.

She could hear yelling and shouting coming from below and wondered what the hell was going on. Looking over the railing, she noticed a large group of prisoners standing in a circle. They were shouting, fingers being pointed and hands being thrown in the air. She could see blue hair and instantly knew who it was. Shiro was standing near him and Ichigo was curious about what was happening.

She watched Grimmjow launch himself at another prisoner and her eyes went large. She watched as the prisoners behind the blue haired man started to bombard other prisoners and before Ichigo realized it, some kind of riot had started. He quickly rushed down, not even thinking about her own safety, only worried about stopping them.

"Hey!" she shouted, but none of them were listening to her. She growled and ran towards Grimmjow pushing against his side and making him fall over. Everyone froze, some gazing at Ichigo, while others looked at Grimmjow lying on the floor with a dazed expression. "What the hell are you guys doing!" she yelled at them.

"Wha' da fuck are ya doin' here lil' girl?" Ichigo's eyes blazed and she glared up at the man that she remembered had tried to rape Shiro some weeks ago. She was actually surprised that the guards hadn't tried to keep him separated from any of the other men.

"Ya'll need to chill. I know it's hot, but that's not an excuse for y'all to get rowdy."

"Shut up, bitch." Ichigo's mouth immediately closed, the venom behind the words cutting through her harshly. They were spoken calmly and as if the man seriously didn't care.

"Hey, what the fuck," Grimmjow remarked, rising from his position on the floor. "Apologize, asshole."

"It's okay, Grimm-"

"Fuck that, Ichi. This pussy needs to apologize. Now." Ichigo frowned at being cut off. She glanced at the large man that was leering at her.

"I'll say sorry wen da bitch let's me fuck 'er." Ichigo snarled up at the horrible excuse of a man. These were the kind of men she hated being around. She started making her way over to him and Grimmjow tried to stop her.

"It's okay. Grimmjow," she mumbled. She stood in front of the 7'5ft man. He was indeed large, even giving Kenpachi a run for his money. She wondered how the one-eyed man even subdued him that day. "Let you fuck me? I wouldn't even give you the chance to smell my shit you sorry excuse of flesh. Don't think just because I'm a woman that I can't kick your ass." Ichigo listened as there were instigating whistles and cackling behind her. She knew if this man rose to her baiting, she might be in big trouble. She knew she could probably kick his ass, but she wouldn't be able to do it alone. She was only human.

The large man's brown eyes narrowed and he stepped closer to her. "I could crush ya like a bug. Don't think jus cause yer a woman I will take it easy on ya. Then wen I finish, I'll fuck ya brains out." His lips spread, showing off his yellow teeth. Ichigo grimaced, but stood her ground, refusing to be afraid of some Neanderthal. The man raised his arm ready to hit Ichigo and before he could even get close to the woman's body, Ichigo was pushed out of the way, flying sideways and knocking Grimmjow into the stomach and making them both fall over. Blinking her eyes, she couldn't understand what had just happened. Did the man already hit her? She didn't feel any pain. She looked up with unfocused eyes to see Kenpachi and a large group of guards standing there.

"Ke-Kenpachi?" The man just glared from the corner of his eye, gripping the prisoner's arm.

"Number 010! Yammy Llargo! What do you think you were doing? You are not allowed to hit authorized personnel. Do I have to put you back into the hole for another month?" Yammy glared down at Kenpachi, but the man didn't seem to be fazed by the look. Regardless of how much larger the man was, he was a nobody compared to Kenpachi. "Get his ass out of here." He watched the other guards start to pull Yammy away, struggling, but managing to get him far away from the rest of the crowd. "The rest of ya'll, its lights out! Get your asses to your cells!"

The prisoners grumbled, upset of not being able to see the fight. Most of them sighed in relief when they felt the air conditioning come back on. Ichigo gazed at the prisoners as they walked away from her. "Ichi." The orange haired woman frowned when she heard her name being called. "Ichigo." She looked over her shoulder to see Grimmjow sitting up against his elbows. Looking down, she could see that she was sitting on his pelvis and her eyes went wide, now feeling the hard-on pushing up against her ass. She quickly scurried off, a large blush stained across her face.

"I'm so sorry, Grimmjow." He picked himself up off the floor, dusting his clothing.

"It's okay, uh, no harm." He quickly made a get away, trying to hide the large bulge in his pants. He knew he wouldn't have any problem getting rid of it, but he didn't want Ichigo to really see it.

"Ichigo." The woman glanced up to see Kenpachi glaring down at her with heated narrow eyes and she frowned before scratching the back of her head. She guessed she was in trouble.

* * *

><p>Ichigo quickly made her way into the infirmary to check on Starrk. The man was still sleep, but she wanted to make sure that he wasn't in any pain. She checked his wounds before wiping the sweat from his body and changing a few bandages. After making sure he was settled for the night, she casually made her way back into her office, closing the door behind her.<p>

She glanced up to see the behemoth man leaning against the door and frowned. She didn't mean to start a commotion, she had just wanted to help, maybe calm the boys down. It was normal thing to usually calm them down and she never had had a problem before. She guessed some of the men just didn't really care for her. She had never really encounter Yammy or the men that followed behind him so she had guessed that it would be an easy matter to fix.

"Kenpa-"

"That was a stupid thing to do, Ichigo."

"I know," Ichigo said, scowling. She started to make her way back to her desk. "I was just trying to get them to stop fighting. It's so stupid when they do that. I never meant for it to escalate. I didn't even think Yammy would take my bait."

"Of course he would! He's a fuckin' psychopath! Ichigo, look…" Kenpachi sighed and made his way over to Ichigo. "I think you should leave."

"…What? What do you mean?" Ichigo looked up into the man's forest green eye, watching as he pulled his eye patch off of the opposite one. The man set it down on her desk and gazed into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I think you should resign."

"…You want me to quit? I can't just quit my job like that. I've been here for four years already."

"Ichigo! You don't need to be here with a bunch of men! It's dangerous and you are acting like you can defend yourself!"

"It's because I can! Why do you care so much anyway!" Ichigo's voice raised and she found herself practically screaming at the man.

"Because I fucking care about you!" Kenpachi roared and Ichigo stared wide eyed at the man. "I care about you and I don't want to see you torn apart by these men. So…just leave, okay?"

"…" Ichigo didn't know exactly what to say. She had known the man wanted to go on a date, but she hadn't realized he was that serious. "I-I can't leave my job. I can't just leave Star-" Ichigo's eyes enlarged a little more at the statement she was about to say. Why did the man's name suddenly almost spill from her lips? She couldn't possibly like the brown-skinned prisoner. Though she had been around him for four years, there was never a time that she thought she actually liked the man. All those times searching for him in awkward places and instead of getting him back to his cell, she would sit there and talk to him. Or the times she would let him sleep in her lap. The conversations they would have or to find him just staring at her. She had to admit he was handsome and great company, but did she really have feelings for the quiet and calm man?

"You really have no choice, Ichigo. I already put in a request to the warden." Ichigo snapped her head up and stared at the large man.

"You did what," she hissed. "How could you do that, Kenpachi! I love this job! You can't just do whatever the hell you want!"

"Stop being stubborn! You can't be here anymore! End of discussion." The man grabbed his eye patch and headed to the door. "Now come on, I have to take you home."

"Fuck you! Get out."

"Ich-"

"GET OUT!" The man didn't move and she grabbed the first thing on her desk, heaving it at him. It shattered against the wall next to his face and she glared murderously at him. "I said get out." Kenpachi sighed and slipped out of the door, shutting it behind him. She turned away and glared at her desk. She reached for her pencil holder, the one her sister had made for her and frowned when she couldn't find it. Looking up, she noticed it wasn't on the desk. Scowling, she glanced over to the door and noticed that it was laying on the floor shattered to pieces.

She swiftly got up and made her way over to it, falling to her knees, trying to pick the piece up. "Shit. I'm so sorry, Yuzu. Shit. Shit." She cursed when she cut her finger, but ignored it to finish picking up the pieces of broken clay. She stood and headed to her desk, dropping the piece onto it. She walked into the infirmary and straight over to the large sink to clean her wound.

She didn't notice the slate gray eyes that were gazing at her. Starrk had long woken up and had heard the commotion between Ichigo and Kenpachi. He had wondered why the bigger man had been on edge so much lately and now he knew exactly why. He frowned to himself. He didn't enjoy that someone else was trying to take her away from him. He knew she knew nothing of his feelings. That would be insane to tell her. He was a prisoner and she was…an angel.

"Ichigo."

"Gah!" She swiftly turned around. "Starrk! Don't do that! God, what is with men sneaking up on me!"

"I…sorry. Are you okay?" Ichigo frowned and turned her attention back to cleaning her wound.

"I'm fine. It was just a small cut."

"I mean…about earlier. With all the yelling."

"Oh." She chuckled softly. "You heard that, huh?" Ichigo sighed and turned the facet off before drying her hands. "I'm fine, I guess." She walked over to Starrk's bed and sat on the side of it, looking down at her hands. "I guess Kenpachi is right though. I probably shouldn't be here in the first place. I distract everyone and cause a lot of problems. Not to mention how many people are worried about me, even though I don't need to be worried about."

"That's just because they care about your safety."

"Tch, because I'm a woman."

"No…because they like you and don't want to see you get hurt."

"Wha?" Ichigo asked looking over at Starrk.

"No one has ever really said anything about caring about your health because you are a woman, Ichigo. They just enjoy you being around and don't want to see you get hurt in any way. You take care of us so it's only right for us to want to take care of you."

"That sounds weird coming from a criminal."

Starrk chuckled. "Yeah, I know it does. You'd be surprised how many of us are actually not that bad. We've done awful things in the past, but we've gotten over those kinds of actions. We are just tired of living up to the expectation of being corrupt all the time. Don't get me wrong, we can still fight for ourselves, but we are ready to just chill out, me being the main one."

"Why are you even here, Starrk?" The dark-skinned man frowned and lowered his head to stare at his hands. "…I mean you don't seem like the type of person that should be here."

"That's because I'm not." Starrk took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I was accused of killing my little sister in cold blood." Starrk glanced up to see Ichigo staring down at him with large sienna eyes. "I was home, in the shower, getting ready to go to my late shift at work. I heard a noise, but ignored it, figuring it was just Lilynette being loud and obnoxious as always. When I got out of the shower that's when I heard the scream. I don't know if it was the first or second time that she called out to me. Before I could even think I ran down the hall and stairs. I slipped at the bottom and noticed my sister there, dead; in a pool of her own blood. Whoever killed her was already gone." Starrk sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Someone else had already called the cops and when they came in they had found me sitting there with her head in my lap. There were no suspects or any other evidence so it was a cold case for a while. Then some anonymous person came out from hiding and claimed I was the one that killed her. They said that they had all this proof and evidence to back it up. I was in court for I really don't know how long to battle that out, but eventually they accused me and arrested me for it."

Ichigo couldn't believe her ears. She couldn't believe someone could ever want to frame the brown-skinned man for such a crime. She frowned and looked down at her hands. Glancing over, she could see Starrk's much large hands shaking. Reaching over, she slipped her hand into his. "I'm sorry that happened to you, Starrk. I wouldn't know what I would do if I lost my sisters. They are my world."

Ichigo squeezed his hand and he looked up at her to see her softly smiling at him. He subtly smiled back. "I just hope they find out whoever he is so my sister can at least get justice." After that they just sat there, enjoying each other's company. Ichigo felt like she should say something, but she didn't know exactly what to say.

"…Hey Ichigo, can I ask you something?" The woman nodded and waited for Starrk to speak again. "If a guy…like me said something like, 'I have some kind of feelings for you. I'm not really sure what they are exactly, but they are strong. Stronger than anything I have ever felt before.' What would you say?"

Ichigo gazed up into slate gray eyes and could see something reflected in them. An emotion she had never seen in the man's always-sleepy eyes. Did the man really care about her like that or was he just like all the other men? She could admit to herself that she felt something stronger for the brown-skinned man, but she didn't know exactly what it was.

"Uhm, I-I would say… you should have told me sooner." Ichigo knew she was blushing, but she refused to look away from the man's eyes. She saw realization start to spread throughout them and wonder if she should have even said anything.

"I-Ichigo?"

"I…I like you, Starrk. I really don't know how or when I started feeling this way, but I don't hate feeling like this. I just wished the circumstances were different." Ichigo tried to figure out what the man was thinking as she gazed into his eyes. She could see the joy and confusion, but she figured it would be a shock to the man. He was a prisoner regardless of how he became one and he probably never thought that Ichigo would feel the same way as him.

"…I-I'm shocked." The orange haired woman smiled only to frown when she realized that she might not be around to see him anymore. "Ichigo… I, uhm, damn I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. Just kiss me." And the man did just that, leaning over, pressing his lips softly against Ichigo's. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Maybe he was dreaming again. It was the only logical explanation. He felt Ichigo press closer to him and he raised his hand and ran it across her cheek. Her skin was so soft and he felt bad having to touch her with such hands. He started to pull away, but Ichigo pulled him back.

"Ichigo, I shouldn't dirty you." The woman frowned and slipped her hand on top of his, interlocking the fingers.

"Maybe I want to be dirty." That made Starrk's eyes darken and he cautiously leaned forward again, brushing his lips against hers.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo only nodded and pressed her lips back against his. The man's eyes fluttered closed and he could feel the fire inside of him grow. Kissing her felt so much better than any dream he had ever had. He felt her tongue run against his lower lip and he was surprised to see her being so forward. He let her divulge into his mouth and listen to her moan. It made him shudder with desire at how angelically sultry her voice was. Small dainty hands slid across his face and they made his caramel skin prickle. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and savored the sweet taste of her. He couldn't believe she tasted so delicious, like the sweetest treat ever. His hands slid across her hips, massaging the smooth skin under her clothing. He was kind of glad that she wasn't wearing her normal work attire. The shorts the hid the upper part of her thighs was flimsy enough for him to slip off easily if need be.

She moaned at the feel of his calloused and working hands running across her skin. The tingling between her legs was growing and she knew that she wouldn't be able to stop now. She didn't think she would want to anyway. Her brain was becoming frazzled by the naughty ideas that flashed behind her eyes. She found herself sliding above him, careful not to bump into his leg. Her air supply was starting to die out, but she didn't want to let go of his lips. They were deliciously plump and she found herself sucking on the bottom one. The man pulled away and looked up at her.

"…Ichigo," he panted. "Are you sure you wanna do this?" She gazed into hazy dark gray eyes and smiled. Reaching her hands down, she started to pull her top off and threw it onto the infirmary floor. Her bra was next and Starrk let his eyes lower to her ample breasts and hardened nipples. They looked so heavenly and he lowered his mouth to wrap his lips around one. The orange haired woman moaned, feeling the warmth surround her sensitive nipple and she arched closer to his mouth. Starrk swirled his tongue around it, sucking softly onto the area. Calloused hands slid down the small of her back before slipping into the back of her shorts and squeezing the marvelous mounds hidden inside.

Ichigo wasn't sure what she should do. She felt like her hands should be somewhere, but she couldn't think straight with the double affection being performed on her. Her toes curled in her shoes at the feeling of hands kneading her flesh. "Starrk." The man just hummed at the breathy moans coming from his angel's mouth. He pulled away from the breast, a string of saliva still connecting them before moving over to the next. He pushed her shorts and underwear down, letting them sit about her knees. Fingers slipped lower and one slid in-between her folds earning a loud moan as it gently touched her aroused nub.

He let his finger slowly slide across it again and hands instantly latched onto his hair, pulling and yanking at strands of curly locks. He pulled away from her breast and looked up to see her face in completely bliss, mouth slightly hung open and eyes closed. His long appendage slid deeper and he moaned at how hot and wet she was. He could tell that she wanted this just as much as he did and didn't know how much longer he could wait.

"Ichigo…I'm at my limit." The woman slowly opened her eyes and looked down before nodding. She leaned over and dug into the drawer sitting next to the hospital bed, searching for the latex protection. Finding one, she pulled back up and noticed Starrk had already freed himself. Her eyes were glued to the width of the masterpiece standing up at an angle before her. Her cheeks darkened in color and she quickly opened the package, pulling the condom free. She worked it down onto his hardened shaft, feeling it twitch at her touch. It was so hot and her fingers shook as she rolled the latex down.

She quickly removed herself completely from the cotton shorts and raised herself up and over the man's cock. She stared down at him, watching at slate orbs gazed up at her. She felt Starrk's hands grip her hips as she wrapped her fingers around his shaft. Hissing at the feel of those fingers touching him, he leaned back against the pillows behind him, his body still upright. He knew Ichigo would probably be angry if he didn't take it easy. He body was still healing, after all.

Ichigo whined as she descended his heated matter. It had been quite a long time since she did anything sexual and her body was enjoying the way it was being stretched. "Fuck," Starrk groaned, the wet tightness being indescribable. Ichigo felt amazing and he wished he could be buried inside her forever. Hips jerked and Ichigo rose up before sliding down again until she was sitting in Starrk's lap. Her chest rose and fell, her nipples erect and a light dusting of pink covering her torso. She ghosted her soft hands up his chest and let them linger on his shoulders. She continued to gaze into his eyes as she lifted herself and slowly lowered, trying to create a calm rhythm. Her body was on fire and she could feel the wetness dripping down her thighs.

Starrk was truly in heaven. His mind was hazy and his body was tingling with excitement. In all the years he had been around Ichigo, he never thought they would even venture down this road. He felt like he was corrupting the little angel. She was such a pure and bright light in that dark world and he felt like he was doing something so wrong. But it felt so right and he couldn't fight the rocking of his hips. He wanted to be deeper inside her. He wanted to defile her so much more that she would become a demon just like him. He listened to her sweet voice moaning how good she felt. It was music to his ears and he felt himself slam upwards wanting nothing more for her to shout louder. He rocked, making sure to rub against her sweet spot and could feel her getting wetter and her muscles clinch so tightly around him.

She moaned his name, ecstasy the only thing on her mind. Starrk didn't know how much longer he would last but he refused to not give her satisfaction. He slipped his hand around, fingers sliding against her sweaty and moist skin. He let his hand dip down and he rubbed against her clit with his thumb.

"Mmmh!" she moaned, his body shaking. Starrk noticed that she was quiet compared to most girls. He smiled and leaned over capturing his breast in his mouth, continuing to slam up and rub his finger against her clit. He didn't mind if she was quiet. He enjoyed gazing at how her body quivered and feeling how wet she could get for him. "Starrk," Ichigo whined.

"You coming?" Starrk asked when he pulled his mouth from her breast. She nodded and lowered her face onto his shoulder, her breath ghosting across his skin. He leaned in and pressed his lips against her ear, moaning when she clinched around him. He quickened his pace, the bed creaking with every upward thrust. "Cum for me, Ichigo." He worked his finger faster and cursed when she bit into his skin, her body shaking as her orgasm flowed out of her like waves. It was his turn and the way that she was squeezing around him was making it impossible for him to last any longer. His fingers dug into her skin and his toes curled against the bedding, muscles contracting and he grunted as he shot his load into the condom.

His body slumped back, pulling Ichigo with him and they laid there, eyes closed and catching their breath. It was silent in the room, the only noise was the sound of the air conditioning kicking on. The orange haired woman turned her face to the side, snuggling her lips against the side of Starrk's neck. Long, strong arms wrapped around her and she sighed at the feeling of Starrk relaxing under her. She listened to the sound of the man's heartbeat and smiled. She looked up, wanting to say something, but frowned, finding the man in a deep sleep.

"Tch...you are such a lazy dog."

"…Wolf," he mumbled, yawning before smirking up at her. "A lazy wolf."

* * *

><p>Ichigo frowned, staring at her now empty office. It was missing of all her personal belongings and it felt like she hadn't even been working there. She knew that she would never forget about that place. There were so many people that she actually adored there. She frowned at the thought of Starrk and what they shared so many nights ago. Eight weeks had passed and she had known that it would only be a one-night thing, no matter how much they had wanted each other. They both knew it was wrong, so they kept it under wraps and locked away, never to talk about it again. They went back to their old relationship, though it was hard for her to deal with, she knew it was for the best.<p>

She sighed, looking at the box of her belongings. She glanced up when she heard the door open and noticed Kenpachi standing there waiting for her. Starrk had long gone back to his cell, his leg healing enough for him to recuperate back in his own surroundings.

"You ready?" Kenpachi's deep voice said to her. She nodded and grabbed her box before making her way over to him. She stopped in the doorway and looked up at him. The man's frown didn't sit well with her and she knew it was even hard for him. She knew that he had done this for her safety and she couldn't be mad at him. She smiled softly up at him and walked past him towards the exit to the other section of the prison. She wouldn't see any of the prisoners today. She had spent some time with Starrk the day before and had left something for him in his cell for him to read after she left.

Finally making it to the exit, she signed out, making sure to get the rest of her belongings that had been sitting in the front office waiting for her. She was given a ride to the ferry that would be leaving for the mainland. Stepping onto the ferry, she set her belongings down on the bench next to her. It didn't take long for the ferry to board and set sail and she found herself staring at the prison island the whole entire time. She leaned against the railing and gazed at the island that had been her home for four years. Though it was an unethical place, she loved it as she would love any home. No matter how many prisoners or dangerous men, it was a place that she felt safe. There were people there that cared about her, people that loved her.

She smiled and looked down, the swaying and rushing waves crashed against the boat. If she hadn't been there she wouldn't have met Starrk. Though they only had one intimate experience with him, every other experience with him was cherished. She was sad about leaving him, but she hoped that she would see him again. She hoped that he would still feel for her the way she felt for him even if years passed by.

Sighing, she looked up, the prison island now a little speck in the distance. She hoped love would come searching for her.

* * *

><p>Starrk never thought he would get out of there. After years and years of battling and going through countless meetings with his lawyer it had finally paid off. He knew he had never killed his baby sister. She meant the world to him, but he had to get the jury of his peers to see that. It was hard. He had been in jail for so long and he had finally gotten out. Twelve years total of his life had been taken from him. Four of them had been less painful with Ichigo around, but the reminder had been hard after she left. Countless nights of thinking about her had did nothing for his state of mind and he wanted out more than anything else. After she left he had been in there six years until he was dropped of all charges. They had found the real culprit and Starrk couldn't be more happy. His sister was getting justice and he was getting out of that hellhole.<p>

He was going to miss Grimmjow, Shiro and Ulquiorra. They had become his family and he hoped that they would get the same fate as him. He hoped they would get their day to see the gorgeous blue sky again. He sighed, walking down the sidewalk, his fedora shielding his eyes. He had been out for a year already and he had been searching for that girl. She had told him where she would be, but it was still hard to found the gorgeous woman in such a big city. Day after day after week after month he had searched for her. He would never let his love die out for her. It was locked away like he had been for so long and he couldn't just give it up so quickly.

He looked up when he reached the last neighborhood on his list. He had come a long way, out of the district Ichigo had said she would be living in. He didn't even know if she would be in this part of the town. He stood there gazing at the various houses. He started walking towards one and stood at the door. If she wasn't here, he would just give up. He had been searching for far too long and maybe it wasn't meant for them to be together, but only for that night.

He knocked at the door, flexing his hand, his knuckles painful from doing it so much. His body was tired and his heart was exhausted. He stood there, waiting for someone to answer the door when he heard the doorknob start to jiggle. The door slowly opened and a little boy with bright orange hair was revealed. Starrk looked down into gray eyes and wondered if he was too late.

"Hello?" the little boy said timidly.

"Uh, hi. I'm looking for someone. Ichigo Kurosaki." The boy's head cocked to the side and Starrk couldn't help but smile even though his heart was thumping loudly in his chest.

"Oh…you mean mommy? Hold on, she's here. MOM!" The boy scurried away and Starrk felt a throbbing in his chest. Maybe he was really too late. Ichigo had already moved on without him. He swallowed hard and took a step back. Turning on his heel, he stiffly made his way down the walkway. He couldn't see her now if she had given up on him.

"…Starrk?" He immediately stopped, hearing her angelic voice call his name. He couldn't turn around in fear of what he might see. "S-Starrk? I-Is that you?" He reached up and pulled his hat off before turning around. His eyes felt like they would melt at the sight of her. She was still as beautiful as ever, her hair now much longer but her skin just as radiant and smooth looking. His eyes gazed into sienna orbs and he watched them start to water.

Starrk watched as the woman before him started to run towards him before she launched herself at him, wrapping her legs around his waist and making him fall over and into her grassy front yard. "Wha-what the hell took you to long?" she sobbed before pressing her lips against his. He was frozen. He didn't understand. Didn't she move on? Didn't she leave him behind? He jerked from his state and started to kiss her back, slipping a hand into his soft orange locks.

She pulled away, tears streaming down her face. "I-I'm sorry I took so long." She just looked down at him and continued to sob.

"Mommy!" Ichigo looked up and over her shoulder to see the little orange haired boy running towards her.

"What have I told you, Sora? I am your auntie, not your mother. Orihime and I look nothing alike. And you know that." The little boy blushed, twirling back and forth. She looked back down at Starrk to see the man's gray eyes large with shock. "…You didn't think… Did you really think- ...You did!" Ichigo giggled and leaned back over Starrk. "You idiot. I would never give up on you. My heart is on lockdown." She pressed her lips against his before pulling back a little. She saw a small smirk adorn his lips and smiled as well.

"…Mine too."

* * *

><p>SAWBS I think I do too much fluff. SOMEONE REQUEST SOME ANGST, LOL! I hope everyone enjoyed this. Please review/request and see you next chapter.  
>Also I apologize if there are any typoserrors in any stories. I try to catch them and sometimes even when I do FFNET doesn't save it. :| So I find myself fixing errors even after stories have been updated.


	10. Warrior Grimmichi

Woo! So here goes another long one. I don't know what's wrong with me and all these long one-shots lately. So here's the next request, for the awesome **NikotehFox**, who wanted some Grimmichi. :3 It turned into something totally different than what I had in mind, but I hope you enjoy it, hun. **Warnings for one-shot:** Sexual content, consensual non-con, some blood, violence, knotting, character death, and mentions of Mpreg.

**Warrior**

There were so many. He didn't know where they had come from all of a sudden. He had been minding his own business, taking his morning bath when they swarmed on him like locust. His father had told him to be careful when going deep into the forest. But the thing was…he had been careful. He kept his head on a swivel, knowing what lurked deep in that place. He had made sure he couldn't smell the husky scent of them and continued to watch his back all the way to the small pond. He didn't know what had gone wrong. Next thing he knew, he was running, his clothing and weapon left behind. His bushy tail high in the air, his feet trying to dodge the many trees and shrubs in his path. He couldn't change like them, he was only a half-breed, but that didn't seem to matter to them. They were vicious beasts of the night. He wondered why the hell they were out so early in the morning. He could hear them behind him, their four legs thumping against the wooded ground. He was at a disadvantage being on his two legs. He wasn't as fast and swift as they were.

The adrenaline in his body kicked on, his legs moving, the muscles contracting and flexing. His bushy triangular ears twitched at the howling and shook at the sound of the pawed feet growing closer. He looked behind him and could see the glow of golden eyes as the beasts charged after him. He didn't understand why they wanted him. There was plenty of nourishment throughout the forest and it was long before mating season.

His swirling brown-gold eyes widened when he noticed one was right on his tail. It was as if the beast was smirking at him, his sharp canines bared. It snapped at his tail, but he was quick to swing it out of harms way. The beast chuckled and he grimaced. The beast swiped his claw and it collided with the back of his leg, earning a loud whine of pain. He whimpered, but continued to run; fearing what would happen if he even stopped.

He looked up and frowned when he noticed the sun start to change colors. It became iridescent before turning a bright shade of blue. Ichigo had never seen anything like it, but unexplained occurrences always happened in werewolf country. He watched as the sky dimmed and a loud crack of thunder roared over it. He looked behind him and could see that some of the wolves had disappeared, but there were a few still on his tail. He didn't know if he could run anymore, the burning in his leg making it unbearable. He could feel his legs start to slow down before he collapsed completely at the edge of a shallow cliff.

He lay unmoving, his body quivering with fright and pain. He watched a shadow form and saw the large white werewolf huddling over him, golden eyes sparkling and large canines showing. It laughed, the voice sounding watery and it made his fur bristle.

"Finally caught ya," it growled. He watched as the werewolf started to transform, white skin starting to become revealed before it stopped halfway and reverted, backing up a good few feet and growling in his direction. The half-breed stared, wondering what happened. He looked down to the ground to see an even larger shadow forming. He slowly looked up, but missed the creature as it flashed passed him and attacked head on. He listened to the white werewolf growling and whimpering, fighting against the much bigger creature.

Flashes of blue and white fought it out before white completely disappeared. Looking down at his leg, he realized that he was hurt far worse than he thought, blood seeping out of the large gashes in it. Whimpering, he tried to get up from his position and get far away from the blue furred creature. He heard the sounds of heavy feet against the rocks and dirt. He hoped whoever it was would just leave him be. He didn't want any trouble and he wished he could get away. He glanced up to see the blue beast hovering over him, bright blue eyes shining as they gazed down at him.

"What is your name?" it growled.

"…I-Ichigo," he whimpered. He could feel his body start to shut down and the pain in his leg was making him woozy. He continued to gaze into those brilliantly blue eyes and could feel himself start to get tired.

"Sleep. You are safe now." Ichigo didn't think so, but he wouldn't voice that to such a big creature. He let his body lag and he fell asleep, the large beast still hovering over him.

* * *

><p>Ichigo could feel warmth radiating to his side. The crackle of wood heated by fire filled his ears. He could hear the crickets sing and distant sounds of the forest. He moaned, slowly letting his eyes drift open. They narrowed at the brightness of the red and orange next to him. Looking up, he could see the outline of a large back facing him, bushy hair falling down it. Large hands moved back and forth as they carved sharpened rock against wood. He could hear the quiet scrapping. He lowered his eyes to see his leg wrapped in cloth and tied tight.<p>

"There's some deer over there if you're hungry." Ichigo looked back towards the figure when he heard the deep baritone voice speaking to him. "Your leg should heal in about a month. You were hurt pretty badly."

"Uh…thank you," Ichigo whispered. He crawled towards the smell of deer meat and sat up, crossing one leg over the other. He hissed at the pain, but stared at the bountiful pile of cooked deer meat lying on the pelt. His clawed hand reached for a piece and stuffed it in his mouth, not realizing how hungry he actually was. While chewing, he glanced around, taking in his surroundings.

They were in a cave, much larger than any he had see in a while. The walls were gray, the slate rock giving the place a nice defined look. He looked over his shoulder to see a large bed of animal pelts in the corner. Ichigo figured that was where the creature slept. In the corner was a few piles of sticks and small rocks, which he wasn't sure what was for.

He glanced over to see the figure still not looking his way. He wondered who the werewolf was. He wondered why he was being helped by him. He swallowed the meat and continued to stare at the large werewolf.

"Uh…w-why did you help me?"

"Because you wandered into my territory and brought those savages with you. It had to be stopped." Ichigo frowned, his tail curling around his waist.

"I apolo-"

"No need. Just be careful next time." Ichigo swallowed the rest of his sentence and frowned.

"Who are you, anyway?"

"…Grimmjow." The man looked over his shoulder to see deep brown eyes gazing at him. He had wondered what a half-breed was doing deep in the forest. They usually stayed near their camps and never ventured out. The boy was young, but not too young. He could understand the dangers of going out alone. He took in the sight of the child wolf. His short spiky orange locks were unique and he could see why they would want to attack him. He was different. His smooth and strong face was covered in red markings, a usual sign of young half-breeds. He was small, but not petite, his arms and chest showing muscle. His tail was bushy and long, the same color of his hair. He sniffed the air and could smell the extremely sweet aroma wafting from him. He was unclaimed and a bearer of children, the ultimate target for alphas.

"I am an outcast, but still ruler of this land. I travel alone. I hunt alone. Packs just weigh me down."

Ichigo watched the man rise to his full length. The man was tall, towering a good few feet over him. His face was strong and defined, making it easy to see that the man could take care of himself. His hair was long and full, looking as if it was the blue sea itself. It was the same color of his ears, but spread out down the length of his back. His eyes were a bright blue, aqua green markings surrounding the under lids. Ichigo let his eyes descend taking in the corded muscles and rippling physique. The scar running down his chest was prominent, the skin lighter in color. The tribal markings around his arms were black and worked well around his biceps.

His eyes continued downward and saw the brown clothe wrapped around the man's hips. He could see the how his pelvic bone descended and the start of dark blue curly hairs. The blood vessels in his cheeks exploded and color formed across his face. He quickly averted his eyes to see the man's toned thighs and calves. His feet were large and his claws looked deadly.

He watched the beast stalk his way, like a predator in the night and Ichigo instantly went into defense mode. He bared his sharp canines and his body language showed that he would pounce if threatened. This seemed to make the bigger beast smirk. "Do you think you can go up against me?" Grimmjow said, his voice sounding highly pompous. "You couldn't even protect yourself against a pack of savages." Ichigo narrowed his eyes, not enjoying the fact that he was being called weak. He glanced down to his calf, frowning at the bandage wrapped around it. He knew he wouldn't be able to get too far with the injury, but he wasn't going to just let this creature say or do whatever he wanted.

"Fuck you. I was caught off guard and without my weapons."

"Oh?" Grimmjow chuckled loudly, the sound echoing off the walls of the cave they were in. "You are a wolf; you don't need weapons to fight. You should know that. Only the weak need those kinds of tools."

Ichigo glared at the man before looking away. He lived like a human. Though he was skilled in hand-to-hand combat, they mostly used weapons in fights. He had never had to fight one on one with a full bred werewolf. His dagger had always been by his side, helpful in any and every fight.

The beast sighed and sat down across from him. He reached out for a piece of meat, pulling it from the pile and gnawing at it with his large fangs. "When you are fully healed, I will take you back to your village. I don't need a half-breed slowing me down." Ichigo scowled. He hadn't asked for the beast's help and he didn't want it.

* * *

><p>The weeks passing were new for Ichigo. He wasn't used to living in the wild. Though the cave had a homey touch, it was nothing like his hut back in his village. He wasn't used to sleeping on animal pelts and being able to gaze at the moonlight from where he slept. The most awkward thing was the large body that covered his back every night. He had never slept in the same bed with another male, let alone an alpha. The feeling of being protected and explored by those deep blue eyes bothered him. He didn't enjoy how any male ever looked at him. He knew of what he was. He was a woman to these creatures, just a shell to bear their children. Though wolves kept one eternal mate, Ichigo never felt adoration coming from the beasts. It was always about power and being able to rule over him body and soul. He didn't want something like that. He didn't want to be treated like someone's property, as someone's…woman.<p>

Grimmjow would hunt daily, bringing Ichigo with him, regardless of the boy's injury. Ichigo couldn't do much, but he watched the beast. He was stealthy, deadly and quick as a rabbit. Ichigo actually enjoyed watching the beast hunt in his full form. The blue fur looked soft as it fluttered in the breeze. The long bushy tail would move back and forth with every kill. Those sapphire eyes were determined on what they would see before them. Grimmjow was a God of his territory. He stalked the area with pride.

He was different, unlike the others. He knew no one could take him down. He was confident and cocky, but Ichigo didn't seem to mind. He spoke his mind and his voice could penetrate you like knives laced with ecstasy.

His father had always told him to find someone suitable for him, whether it was a man or woman. Ichigo never cared. He never worried about the sex of his mate. He knew if he mated with a man he would be come the female, but with a woman, he was the one in charge.

Ichigo sighed as he helped drag the large carcass of meat back to the cave. It smelled divine, the blood dripping, leaving a trail behind him. He couldn't wait to feast on it like he had been doing every night across from the bigger creature. Grimmjow was always able to catch the best meat. It was as if he smelled how large the animal was. Ichigo admired the technique the blue haired beast had. He admired the cunning strength and the ability to roam the world alone. He was nothing like the other wolves around, always in packs and depending on others. He worried about himself and took care of himself.

"Lay it over there. I'll skin it." The man never looked Ichigo in the eye when he spoke to him. His back was always to him or his eyes always looking away. The orange haired half-breed wondered why the man never looked at his face when he spoke.

"Uh, I can do it…if you don't mind."

"…Fine, whatever. Just do it right." Ichigo frowned as he sat in front of the meat. Did the man think he was that useless? He grabbed the craving knife from the belt wrapped around his new cloth that Grimmjow had made him and started to skin the animal. He made sure to remove all hairs, knowing Grimmjow would scold him if he did otherwise. He was so into it that he didn't notice the aqua eyes gazing at him or the subtle smirk on the creature's handsome face.

The light from outside started to dim and the stars woke from their daily slumber. The moon was high and bright. Ichigo looked up to see Grimmjow standing at the mouth of the cave, a lost expression on his face. He listened to the sizzle of the meat that was cooking over the fire, trying to keep his mind on something else other than the werewolf's thoughts. He wasn't one for talking so he usually kept to himself, but it was unnerving to see such a expression on the warrior's face.

"...Meat's ready," Ichigo called. Grimmjow just grunted and made his way over. He sat Indian style across from the boy and reached for the meat that had been pulled from the fire. He took a bite, savoring the delicious taste with a blank look. Ichigo frowned, nibbling on a small piece of meat. He hated awkward silence, but he didn't know how to speak to such a man.

"Uh…I'll be leaving first thing in the morning." Blue eyes swiftly lifted and Ichigo was shocked to see emotion flash in them. Those eyes stared directly into his and he wasn't sure if he could even continue what he was going to say. The words died in his throat at the piercing gaze. "M-m-my family are probably worried sick." That made Grimmjow look away and back down at the meat in his hand. He threw it down and rose to his feet.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo watched the beast start to head for the cave's mouth.

"I'm going out. I won't be back tonight." He quickly changed into his full form and dashed out of the cave, not even looking back. Ichigo called his name again, his voice echoing off the walls and quickly rose from his position, running over to watch the cerulean fur disappear into the dense forest. He leaned against the wall, a frown on his face.

"What was that about? He looked so…sad. I thought he would be glad to get rid of me." Ichigo's ears twitched, lowering slightly. He really didn't understand the beast at all.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow sighed, leaning against a tree. His eyes gazed at the large body of water before him. Ripples of clear blue waves crashed against the shore. He could smell the saltiness of it. It was calm, alone and ruthless like him. He wondered if the sea ever got lonely. There was never a creature that was actually friends with it. They all took from it. The mammals drank and bathed in it. The fish swam through it, probably never bothering to say thank you for the nourishment the sea provided.<p>

Its kindness was just being used, just as he was. He knew Ichigo would leave eventually. The boy had his own agenda, his own family to get back to. Ichigo had used him in so many different ways. He was surprised that the boy actually thanked him countless times. No one had ever thanked him for anything. The small chance of kindness he ever bestowed on anyone never received a smile or a show of thanks.

He looked up, the sun had long risen and the sky was a beautiful powder blue. He started walking back to his cave, not caring to change into his full form. He always enjoyed walking throughout his territory. It was relaxing. He hated when those other wolves ventured through it. They knew how much pride he took in his area. He didn't enjoy those savages running around, killing every living thing they saw.

Rounding a tree, he stopped and sniffed the air. He growled at the scent of the savage white wolf from before. He knew he was only there so he could take back what had been taken from him. Ichigo wouldn't stand a chance against that heathen of an animal. Grimmjow quickly transformed, his blue fur seeping out of his tanned skin, covering it completely. His clothe ripped away from his hips and he fell to his four legs. He started to run, sniffing the direction of where he knew the white wolf was probably still searching. It wasn't very hard to search out the husky scent of him. He had memorized that scent countless times. He was the only werewolf that enjoyed coming into his land to fuck shit up.

He growled, feeling that the beast was close. Sliding to a halt, he saw the contrast of white fur in-between the dark green long grass. He knew he could pounce, but he wasn't the type to fight with unfairness. He heard the wolf chuckle before it looked over its shoulder, those golden eyes flashing dangerously.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Grimmjow growled, his voice laced with venom.

"Ahhh, Grimmjow, don't be that way. I jus' came for the cub." Golden eyes narrowed and the wolf turned his full attention towards Grimmjow. "You stole 'em from me. I want him back." Bright white teeth were bared and the blue beast did the same. He dug his claws into the soft ground, getting a good grip.

"You don't deserve him, Shirosaki. Get out of here before I kill you." The wolf smirked, his fur bristling.

"Do ya think so?" The white furred beast cackled loudly before he started to transform. His body started to enlarge and Grimmjow started to back up. The creature stood on his bottom feet, which had enlarged a great amount. The claws were much larger as were the feet. Grimmjow took in the much larger tail, the fur disappearing, only to line the top of the wolf's tail in a deep red color. The arms were much larger sporting red jagged fur lines going down them. The blue beast's eyes enlarged at the sight of the red. He had never seen a werewolf with the markings of a half-breed and he wondered how it was possible.

He looked up and saw horns start to protrude from the white beast temples. The normal golden eyes brightened and his sclera became a sea of black. He roared at Grimmjow and the blunet gazed with wide wolf eyes. He guessed he should transform or face death.

He quickly did, standing on his hind legs. His blue fur grew in mass and his claws elongated as well as his fangs. He looked like the normal werewolf, his hair still long but much fluffier. His black tribal markings turned into black lined fur. His bright blue eyes flashed and he growled back at Shiro.

"Let's get this over with, you savage." Shiro just laughed, his voice watery and loud. Grimmjow froze and sniffed the air. He looked over his shoulder to see a large group of wolves behind him, teeth bared. Looking back towards the white wolf, he noticed the many wolves standing behind Shiro.

"...Ya won't live through this, Grimmjow. I guarantee it."

Grimmjow's eyes just narrowed and he started to rush towards Shirosaki, his feet slamming hard against the grassy area. He listened as many feet trotted behind him. If he died, then he would die with his pride, but not before killing these monsters.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat in the cave, his eyes glued to the opening of the cave. He was worried. Grimmjow had yet to come back home and it was late into the afternoon. He knew he should be going home, but he couldn't deal with the fact that his nerves were being jittery. He was worried about the big beast. He didn't know if he should go out and look for him or just wait there. He gnawed into his bottom lip, his fangs cutting against the skin. He rose from his sitting position and hurried over to the cave opening. Staring down into the forest, he hoped to see the blue fur that had been so familiar to him lately. There was nothing, no sign of blue anywhere in his line sight. He frowned.<p>

"Where the hell are you, Grimmjow?" He started to make his way out of the cave, but stopped when he smelled a scent that he quickly noticed. He quickly backed away into the cave and tried to hide himself into the corner. He hoped that he wouldn't be able to be sniffed out of found. He watched as bloodied white fur came into view, golden eyes scanning deep into the cave. The white wolf limped inside and Ichigo's body started to shake.

"I know yer in here, lil cub," the white wolf sing sang. "Come on out, yer savior ain't here ta help ya." Ichigo's eyes went wide at the message behind the words. Was Grimmjow not coming back? Did this beast kill him? He growled, a hint of anger growing inside of him. He slipped out of the shadows and glared at the white wolf. He watched him transform into a white skinned man, short, silver spiky locks on top of his head and piercing golden eyes watching him. "Ahh, there ya are."

"Where is he?" Ichigo growled, his teeth showing.

"Tch, laying somewhere. Dead. Yer mine now." So it was true. This beast had killed Grimmjow. That didn't sit too well with Ichigo and the boy found his blood boiling with unknown rage. Though Grimmjow was an asshole, he still saw him as some kind of companion. The man was a great warrior and for him to be taken down by some savage wasn't something Ichigo could just take sitting down. Grimmjow had called him weak and out of tune with his instincts, but he would prove him wrong. He would give Grimmjow a reason for protecting him a month ago.

"I'm nobody's." Ichigo's eyes flashed, turning a bright golden color. The red markings on his face glowed and Shiro's eyes enlarged. Ichigo's tail bristled and the boy's claws started to grow longer. Before Shiro could even see, Ichigo was standing right in front of him, his arm going right through the creature's chest.

Golden eyes started to dim and blood slowly flowed from his pale lips. He didn't stand a chance. His previous injuries had yet to heal and he wasn't in the right condition to even take on another opponent. Grimmjow had drained all of his energy and he had thought the little cub wouldn't even go against him after what happened the first time. Ichigo gazed down into the pools watching the light from them die out. He pulled back and watched Shiro fall to the rock floor. He waited for the animal to die completely before reaching for him. He refused to let such a savage stay in Grimmjow's home. He would take him somewhere and leave him for the forest to use however it seemed fit, then he would go look for Grimmjow.

The man was strong and he hoped that he could stay alive. After dumping the body, he ran and ran, searching for any sign of Grimmjow. He sniffed for the man's spicy aroma, but there was a strong scent of blood in the air and it was hard to find Grimmjow throughout it.

"Grimmjow!" he shouted, birds being scared off by the anger and fear in the boy's voice. His feet moved faster as he ran through the forest. He needed to find him before it was too late. His eyes scanned every part of land in front of him, but he didn't notice the lump on the ground and tripped over it, falling chest first into the ground and sliding a few feet away. He groaned, knowing he had a few scarps on his leg. Looking up, he glanced over his shoulder to see the blue fur. "Gr-Grimmjow." He slowly crawled over and sat on his legs. He stared down at the unmoving form and reached out. He could see the blood matted throughout the blue and wondered if he was too late.

He placed his hand on top and waited to feel the sign of breathing. He was relieved to feel the creature's slow breathing under the palm of his hand. "Thank the Gods," he mumbled. He reached out and picked Grimmjow up, surprised by how light he was in his wolf form. He quickly rushed back to the cave, ignoring the wounds on his knees. The trip back to the cave was a long one for Ichigo. He wasn't sure if Grimmjow would even be alive when he get there. His feet flew through grasses and bushes, trying his hardest to get there as soon as he can.

Finally making it there, he quickly walked in and laid Grimmjow down. He quickly grabbed a cloth laying in the corner and rushed back out to the pond that was near. He needed to clean the wounds before the man bled to death. Upon his arrival back to the cave, he noticed Grimmjow had changed back.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo quickly scurried over and sat in front of the man. He looked down and was relieved to see blue eyes gazing up at him.

"Wh…what the hell…are you doing here, Ichigo?" The boy frowned, looking into those eyes. "I thought…you were leaving…in the morning."

"You didn't come back, so I waited for you. I was worried." Ichigo watched Grimmjow rise from his position and start to walk towards the cave mouth, swaying side to side. "Where are you going?"

"Why the hell do you care? You were leaving, anyway. Just go." The man disappeared and Ichigo quickly rushed after him, following him down to the small pond. He watched the man slip into the water, not paying attention to the sepia eyes that were staring at him.

"Are you okay!" Ichigo shouted. He watched, waiting for the man to surface again and when he did, his heart stopped. The beast's body was bare, dripping wet and Ichigo knew he had to be staring. He admired the man's body, wishing his could be as defined as the blunet's was. Grimmjow continued to walk from out of the water and Ichigo noticed the trail of blue hairs start to show. They descended until the start of the man's limp cock started to be revealed.

Ichigo wanted to look away, but he couldn't remove his eyes from the meat that was dangling between the man's thighs. It was long in size, not even close to being hard. He had never seen anything so beautiful and he looked at his own everyday. His cheeks flushed and he quickly looked up to see Grimmjow staring at him, sapphire eyes piercing through his very soul.

"I'm fine."

"A-are you…sure? You-you were hurt pretty badly." Ichigo was glad that the man was starting a conversation or it would have felt unbelievably awkward.

"I have healing powers. So…I'm fine, you can leave." The orange haired half-breed scowled up at the blue haired full-breed.

"Why the hell do you want me to leave so badly! Do I bother you **that** much!" Ichigo didn't know why he was so angry. He wasn't supposed to be staying with the beast anyway. Wasn't he supposed to go back home? To his own family?

"Yeah, you do. I've told you. I live alone. I hunt alone. I don't need you slowing me down. You are nothing but a distraction." Grimmjow watched as the expression of hurt flashed across the boy's face. He frowned and looked away. "You have to be some kind of help to stay with me. I can't just let you live with me and you laze around."

"Then tell me what I need to do." Ichigo felt something in him that he wasn't sure what to call. He enjoyed watching Grimmjow be the warrior that he was. He enjoyed the man's personality and confidence. He wanted to learn from him, be just like him. "I'll do anything…just let me stay. I want to be a warrior like you."

Grimmjow wanted to laugh. No one had ever said they wanted to be like him. He had a bad attitude. He was too cocky. He was too barbaric. Those were the reasons he had gotten kicked out of his pack…out of his family. He then realized that he wouldn't ever need them. He didn't need their kindness weighing him down. He had been fine on his own for years, but then. Then Ichigo stepped foot into his territory and he found himself enjoying the boy's company. He may have not been in tune to his beast instincts, but he was still good for a lot of things. He would enjoy Ichigo being with him, but he was about to screw that all up.

He made his way over, his eyes still locked with those brown eyes. He would probably regret this later, but he didn't think he could be around Ichigo without it ever popping up. He stood in front of the boy, those eyes wondering what was going on.

"Let me mate with you." It was plain and simple and Grimmjow knew it would get the point across faster. He watched Ichigo's eyes widen. "You wanna stay with me? Let me mate with you and you bare my children."

Ichigo took a step back. Was that all he was good for? Just like he had thought before. They all thought he was some baby maker. He had thought Grimmjow would be different. He frowned and started to breathe harshly. He protracted his claws and slashed them across Grimmjow's face, watching the gashes reveal themselves before blood started to seep from the wounds. "You asshole."

Grimmjow stood frozen, his eyes wide. He could feel the air blowing into his wounds, but he made no move to touch them. He watched Ichigo ran away, the orange tail the only thing he could see. He reached his hand up and pressed the pads of his fingers against the four slashes across his cheek, hissing at the pain. Growling, he started to run, following Ichigo's sweet scent with his nose. He wouldn't allow the boy to leave just like that.

It didn't take long to catch up to Ichigo. The boy was indeed slow compared to him. He slowed his pace, enjoying the sweet smell wafting off the boy as well as the scent of fear on him. He was angry about being rejected, but he would savor the chase. He knew he would catch Ichigo regardless, so he didn't even feel the need to try to hard. When he got right on his tail, he pounced, knocking Ichigo down to the ground. He hissed, but Grimmjow knew he wasn't in that much pain. Ichigo started to struggle and he enjoyed it.

"You little bitch. If you won't agree, then you leave me no choice. You were mine the moment I saved you. Return the favor to me." Ichigo growled and reached his hand out to claw at the softened ground. He could feel Grimmjow's clawed hand digging into his back and holding him down.

"I'm not some fucking woman! Let me go!" Grimmjow ignored the howling to rip at the boy's wrap that hid his private parts. He glanced down at the boy's firm behind and squeezed it harshly, his claws digging into the flesh. "Don't do this, Grimmjow!" Ichigo howled at him. He spread the cheek apart and he could see the small puckered hole, twitching at him with every breath that Ichigo breathed. He slid his claws up the boy's flesh, leaving scratch marks across his body and pushed down on the boy's back. The force pushed Ichigo's upper body down and his behind high into the air.

"Gri-Grimmjow, please," Ichigo mumbled. "Please don't." Grimmjow rubbed his now hard and hot cock against the crack of Ichigo's ass. He watched the head rub against the hole before he swiftly plunged deep inside. He knew he wouldn't have to worry about the boy being in too much pain. He was made for this. His body would produce enough lubricant for a smooth ride.

He moaned at the feeling surrounding his cock, listening to the wanton cries seeping from those beautiful lips. "I knew you would like it."

"You monster!" Ichigo yelled. Grimmjow just chuckled before pulling out and slamming back inside. He started to rut against Ichigo, loving the way the boy squeezed around him. Ichigo whimpered and he looked over his shoulder to gaze at Grimmjow. The man just smirked, his sharp canines showing. He leaned over and started licking at the wounds on Ichigo's flesh, watching as they started to heal. His lips pressed up against the hot flesh, enjoying the pheromone that was flowing out of Ichigo's skin. It smelled divine and he had the urge to sink his teeth into the boy's neck. He opened his mouth and Ichigo watched the blue beast's fangs start to elongate. His eyes widened, but he couldn't move. His body was locked under Grimmjow and he could smell the husky, spicy scent wafting off of the man.

He leaned his neck over, letting the blunet get a good view of his neck. For some reasone he couldn't think of doing anything else, but submitting at that moment. He felt the tongue lap at the section before he felt the piercing of fangs. They gouged at his flesh and Ichigo howled into the air, his voice piercing the sky and his claws digging painfully into the ground. He pushed back against Grimmjow, feeling the effects of being claimed and the blunet pushed forward, slamming deeper into the boy.

He pulled away and lapped at the flesh, watching it slowly heal, but leave his mark in its wake. He started to slip his hands from Ichigo's back, letting them push against the ground and he continued to penetrate Ichigo. He knew the boy wouldn't try to run away anymore. He had been marked by him already; all that was left was to leave his seed.

Grimmjow listened to Ichigo cry out as he pounded against the boy's pleasure button. He knew Ichigo was close by the way the boy would spasm uncontrollably. He leaned his forehead against the boy's lower back and continued to let his cock be milked by that tightness.

Ichigo cried out and cum started shooting from the tip of his cock and onto the grassland. His body shook, muscles contracted and squeezed, making Grimmjow grunt his orgasm out and push deeper into the boy. He could feel the gland at the bottom of his cock expand, knotting himself inside Ichigo and making sure to impregnate the boy. He leaned farther over the boy, his body practically acting as a blanket to Ichigo. Half-lidded golden eyes looked up at him, and he felt a tongue lap at his chin. The boy was starting to realize just whom he belonged to now.

Grimmjow stared down into those eyes and he returned the gesture, lapping at Ichigo's chin as well. He watched the boy slowly lay against the ground and the eyes start to droop. They would be stuck against each other for a while so Grimmjow figured a nap wouldn't be so bad. He slowly lowered himself as well, his arms and legs draped over Ichigo. His eyes started to drift closed and before he knew it, his was sleeping peacefully.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow moaned and slowly blinked his eyes open. It was cold, colder than it normally was. He yawned and wondered if he should gather any food for his new mate. He started to raise himself up, but froze when he noticed Ichigo wasn't next to him. He quickly rose to a standing position and looked around.<p>

"Ichigo!" he shouted, looking around frantically. He quickly changed into a wolf and started to run in any direction he thought Ichigo would be in. He tried to find him by smelling the air, but the boy's scent wasn't as strong and he was having a hard time finding him. "Ichigo!" he roared, his voice sounding panicked. He couldn't smell any blood, so he was sure that no one had attacked the boy. He continued to look, searching place after place, even going so far as to travel out of his territory. He went from camp to camp, hoping that someone had seen his mate.

How could Ichigo just leave him? How could he disappear with his unborn children? Was he really just going to leave him alone? He growled to himself.

He didn't know how long he searched. Hours, days, weeks. He wasn't sure. All he knew was that wherever he searched, he couldn't find Ichigo. He felt some kind of emotion in him well up and he finally stopped searching completely. Wherever the boy was, Grimmjow guessed he wouldn't be coming back and he guessed he deserved just that.

* * *

><p><strong>Six Months Later<strong>

Grimmjow sighed as he walked down to his pond. He was feeling lazy nowadays, not even wanting to go out hunting. He was starting to turn into one of those savages that he hated so much. He found himself stealing food from other wolf packs, knowing they really couldn't do a damn thing to him. Ever since Ichigo had left him, he had felt the urge to be lazy. Nothing had really mattered anymore. He had thought the boy would really stay with him, but he guessed his over confidence screwed him over.

He trudged down the long pathway, slowly walking past the large forest trees and small shrubbery. He listened to the birds chirp and his ears twitched at the sounds of the forest. He rounded a tree and could see the pound a few feet away. Walking up to the bank, he sat down at the edge and let his feet submerge into the water. He leaned his elbows against his knees and gazed out. He couldn't believe he was admitting it, but it was lonely without the brash young half-breed. He had never thought Ichigo was slowing him down, he just didn't want to explain the feelings inside of him. He sighed again and curled his toes into the soft sand underneath the water.

He frowned when he heard quiet giggling. They sounded so small and child-like. He looked over his shoulder and caught sight of a stubby orange tail peeking out from behind a tree. On the opposite side was a blue one, the same color of his and he wondered what the hell was going on.

"Kenta! Hajime!" Grimmjow's ears twitched at the sound of the voice. His eyes went wide and he watched the two little cubs, one with orange fur and the other with blue, run out from behind the tree. Grimmjow felt himself rise to his feet and follow after them. His pace became swifter and he continued to follow behind them. He slipped up behind a tree and looked out from behind it, his eyes almost falling out of his face. He couldn't believe his eyes.

After such a long time searching, the boy had been right under his nose. There Ichigo was in all his glory. The bright orange hair still short and spiky, the ears looking just as orange. The strong but lithe body stood there before him. But something was different. Not about his appearance, but about his surroundings. There stood five cubs, two of them orange, two blue and one having both colors of fur. They stood almost as tall as the boy's knees and Grimmjow knew that they had to be his litter. He swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly stepped from behind the tree. He moved stiffly and slowly towards them.

A set of little eyes of different colors looked up and over at him, before large sienna eyes gazed his way. They didn't seem to hold any fear, but they held recognition. They held the same fire they did so many months ago. There was a hint of smile in them, showing Grimmjow that the boy was no longer angry with him. Was he really ready to do this? Was he really ready to continue from where they left off?

He had been alone for so long, but maybe now, he could have another chance. At life. At love. At being something more than a warrior.

* * *

><p>SAWBS It became fluff again. OTL. Fluff plot bunnies are haunting my dreams. Oh well, I guess, lol. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please review/request and see you next chapter.


	11. As You Like It IchiGrimm

So I've decided to just update when I finish a one-shot, instead of going in order. I find it easier to not really push and stress myself to go in order. So this one is for **TokugawaSmile**, who wanted some IchiGrimm. **Warnings for One-shot:** Sexual Content of the sexy kind. A little bit of OOC-ness

**As You Like It**

The rain poured down in sheets, making the cobble stone road slippery. The trees swayed and the dark leaves fluttered in the howling wind. The light wood carriage shook and shuddered as the horses tried to keep themselves steady on the rocky road. Of all the nights for it to be this gloomy and disastrous, it had to be this night. The driver pulled the reigns to calm the four-legged creatures, knowing his master would be upset if something should happen. He tried to keep a steady but quick pace, wanting to get in from the rain. It would still be quite a while until they reached Vasto Lorde Manor, but he knew his master didn't like to dawdle. The sky was feather gray and the fog surrounded them.

The driver sighed, hoping he could get them there in one piece. His master had been away for quite awhile, on business to be exact, and the courtesans at the manor were starting to get weary. They were so used to the young master visiting them and being gone without so much as a word had left them confused and upset. The master didn't seem to care though, he had grown bored of most of them and he hoped now that he was back in town; he would be able to have something new to keep him company.

The rain started to slowly lighten, but the driver could still feel the soft trickle of water against his beard.

"How much longer, Zangetsu?" The older man looked over his shoulder at the sound of his master's voice.

"Not much longer, sir. You seem quite eager." The deep chuckle made Zangetsu smile. He did enjoy when his master wasn't so uptight.

"It's been a long time. I need a release, to unwind and relax a little. London was atrocious and not a beauty for miles, just a bunch of old men and their unattractive chubby faces. I can't believe they even had the audacity to hit on me. I bend over for no one."

"You know you shouldn't speak such lies. I have known you since you were a child." He listened to the young master mumble curses and he chuckled.

"You are right, old man. I guess you do know more than anyone else does. I should rephrase myself. He was the only one I bent over for. But sadly, he is long gone and that opportunity has gone with him."

"…I'm sure there will be another." The young master hummed in thought, but spoke not another word. Zangetsu always wondered how the young master handled being without his first lover. It wasn't so much a serious relationship as his partner was a married man, but it must have been hard, considering they had been together since the young master had turned fifteen. He had still been just a child and was thrown into something he surely couldn't understand. Zangetsu was actually proud that the young master had grown up to be such a gentleman.

After the young master's father died, he took over the family business, keeping it at the very top and in the black. He was young, powerful and rich and he knew how to charm just about anyone. So why was the young master visiting such a place as Vasto Lorde Manor? The young master didn't believe in relationships. He was too busy and he didn't trust many people. He enjoyed keeping to himself, so a relationship wouldn't just work. Of course there were women lining up to marry him, but he still enjoyed his trips to the manor and he wouldn't change that for anyone.

* * *

><p>Pulling up to the large Victorian mansion, Zangetsu slowed the horses down to a stop. He watched a few servants scurry out of the large rust colored metal door and make their way over. One started to grab the young master's bags from the back while the other reached for the carriage door. The moment it was opened an average sized male stepped out. His skin was tan and smooth, fine as grade a silk. His eyes were large and the color of cocoa beans with flecks of gold. His lips were thin and perfect and his jaw was strong. The servants bowed, but they couldn't help themselves from gazing at the long apricot hair that was situated into low ponytail. Usually a man would be mocked for having such vibrant hair, but his was considered most unique and was the sign of a great man born.<p>

He was clad in a dark gray suit, the overcoat unbuttoned showing off a deep blue waistcoat and hiding an all white silk blouse. A bright red tie added a touch of color even though nothing could compare to his hair.

"Good evening, young master Kurosaki. We are overjoyed that you were able to make it safely."

"I've been away far too long. Is Lord Aizen in?"

"Yes young master. He would like a meeting in the tearoom." The young master sighed and made his way past the still bowing servants, but not before bidding Zangestu farewell. He would not see him for a few weeks and he hoped that the man would enjoy another long vacation. He gracefully made his way up the stone steps, admiring the pale yellow columns.

Vasto Lorde Manor was a large residence, known for the housing of male and female courtesans. The property was massive and outstretched over large mass of land. It was about a few days ride from the township and clear over a small body of water. Trees lined the fortress like home and mazes adorned each side.

Young master Ichigo Kurosaki always enjoyed spending his time there. It wasn't just about the sexual release, but about the other relaxing things to enjoy. Lord Aizen made sure to always keep his top clients happy and that included investing in various different activities for them to participate in. Lord Aizen only catered to the most powerful and the richest in the land. He was known for having very eccentric workers who were willing to do anything to make their clients happy.

Stepping into the manor, Ichigo slipped off his suit coat and a servant came to gather it quickly. He didn't need to be escorted, knowing his way around the place as if he lived there. He made his way down a corridor, the bottom of his loafers making sounds that echoed off the stylish walls.

He passed by a few open rooms and he caught sight of a few courtesans inside. He smiled and made his way over, peeking inside to see what they had been up to. He would make Aizen wait a little while longer.

"I'm saddened," he said into the room, his voice carrying over to their ears. The three ladies quickly turned around and their eyes seemed to glitter as they gazed at the long orange hair. "I was not greeted by the three most beautiful women in the land."

"Young master!" they exclaimed and rushed over, wanting nothing more than to be near the powerful man. Each provided a kiss upon his cheek and he did the same upon their hands, making one of them blush.

"How are you, Orihime, Rukia, Tatsuki? I hope you didn't miss me too much."

"Tch, what took you so long? You never tell us anything!" Tatsuki exclaimed, glaring at the much taller man. She was a feisty one and Ichigo enjoyed her just the way she was.

"Business that couldn't wait, but I am here now."

"Y-young master. W-who will be attending to you during your stay?" Ichigo hummed in thought, tapping his well-manicured finger against his chin.

"I am not sure, Orihime. I will have to speak to Lord Aizen about that. But rest assure…" He leaned over and let his lips ghost over her ear. He smirked when he saw the blush starting to rise against her cheeks. "I will make time for you, my princess." He slowly pulled away and sienna orbs gazed into darken slate gray eyes. The woman shakily nodded and he turned on his heel, bidding the ladies farewell.

He sighed as he continued to walk down the long hallway. He hated acting so uppity around these people. It reminded him so much of Byakuya and it bothered him so. He was usually a down to earth kind of person, not used to people catering to him. Even if he was the son of a wealthy man, his family never acted in such a way. They didn't talk down to people or even need many servants around. They usually did everything themselves, his father saying that hard work made the man.

Ichigo felt like he was becoming some prissy prince and he hoped he could find someone different to enjoy for the time he was there. He needed to unwind and be himself. Finally making it to the tearoom, he slipped into the open room. A tall man sat in one of the Canapé couch with deep violet velvet cushions.

"Good evening, Lord Aizen."

"Ah, young master Kurosaki. I am quite delighted that you have graced us with your presence after such a long time." Ichigo smiled, sitting down on the opposite chair.

"Yes, well, my business trip took longer than I thought, but you know most of my free time is always spent here."

"Indeed. Would you like a cup of tea?" Ichigo nodded and reached for the cup sitting near him. He sipped at it, trying not to grimace at the bland taste. He never really liked tea, but that was the only thing that seemed to be in the older man's vocabulary and cupboard. "So," Aizen started as he sipped his tea. "Have you chosen which courtesan you would like to accompany you for your time here?"

"…I was wondering if there was something new, maybe different from the norm." Aizen hummed, a subtle smiled pulling at his lips.

"Well…a new one arrived a few weeks ago. I must warn you though, he is a ruffian and not even close to being ready to attend anyone as influential as you."

"Oh?" This seemed to excite Ichigo and he couldn't wait to hear more.

"He was brought here because of an un-paid debt. He is unrefined, loud and very rude. A German a few years older than you, young master."

"I want to see him. He seems interesting." Ichigo was very excited to see who this man was. He did enjoy the other courtesans who catered to him, but he wanted someone who would put up a fight. He needed a little fire in his life.

Aizen just smiled again before calling his assistant. "Gin."

"Yes, Lord Aizen." Ichigo glared at the silver haired skinny man that seemed to appear out of nowhere. The man just smiled at Ichigo and the boy shivered.

"Can you go retrieve Grimmjow for me? I am sure he is lazing around somewhere." The man bowed and left without another word.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked, his brow arched, hearing the soft footsteps of Gin disappear. Aizen just sipped his tea, his lips upturned.

Ichigo wondered what this man was like. Aizen seemed to be quite amused about him. It really didn't matter to him either way as long as he could get something out of his trip to the manor. He sipped his bland tea before setting the cup down and leaning back deeper into the chair. He was quite exhausted and hoped he could sleep soon.

After a while, Ichigo frowned at the loud voice sounding from down the hall. He leaned over and his eyes widened at the sight of the very tall and deliciously muscled man. The closer he got the more Ichigo could make out every part of the man. He could see the corded muscles and defined pectorals. The man's stomach was hard and Ichigo could see the muscles flexing as the man walked. He didn't understand why the guy was shirtless, but he really could care less. He gazed down at the low riding trousers, seeing the start of what appeared to be blue curls.

He glanced back up to see aquamarine eyes gazing at him and Ichigo found himself licking his lips. The man was gorgeous and he seemed quite strong. Ichigo had never thought he would be this close to such an amazingly handsome man. Even his previous lover had nothing on this man. He noticed the blue chaotic hair and found himself smirking. He guessed he really wasn't the only one with such colorful hair.

"The hell did ya want, Aizen?" Ichigo was astonished at how the man was speaking. It turned him on, making his loins quiver and his cock twitch. Oh yes, he was perfect.

"Grimmjow, I'd like for you to meet someone. This is master Kurosaki. You will be accompanying him throughout the time he is here."

"…Yer shittin' me." The blue haired man glanced at Ichigo, his bushy blue eyebrow arched.

"Language," Aizen said in a warning tone, but Grimmjow just tutted. "Do I have to remind you why you are here, Grimmjow?" The man sighed with irritation and folded his arms across his chest.

"Fine, whatever." Ichigo just smiled and rose from his sitting position. He made his way towards Grimmjow, softly brushing passed him and savoring the husky cologne. It made Ichigo's mouth water and he found himself wanting to taste Grimmjow right then and there.

"I'll take him."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day – Morning<strong>

Ichigo groaned, rubbing his head against plush and soft cotton pillows. He slowly blinked his eyes open and gazed out of the large double doors. They looked out onto the balcony that was connected to his room. He was glad the sun was shining and hoped not a drop of rain would fall that day. It was his first day there since such a long time and he wanted to savor every part of it, most of the savoring being done outside. He was overjoyed that he would be spending most of his time there with Grimmjow.

The other man didn't seem too happy about that, but Ichigo knew he would be able to change that very quickly. At least he hoped he could. Grimmjow seemed like a very difficult man, but that was always the fun part. He lay there, enjoying the warm sun radiating against his uncovered body. It was relaxing, soothing and…

**BANG!**

Ichigo jumped, quickly lifting himself up from the bed, his long orange hair falling over his shoulder. He gazed at the door that had hit the wall as it was thrown, or maybe kicked open. Looking back at the doorway, he felt himself blush a little at who was standing in the doorway. Grimmjow was there, his upper body still shirtless. He was holding a large tray overflowing with all kinds of breakfast dishes. The man's face was pulled into a deadly sneer and his hair was tussled looking as if he just woke up.

"I hate you," the blue haired man growled. Ichigo found himself chuckling. He slowly slipped out of the bed, ignoring his own nakedness. He was so used to it already that he didn't care who else saw it. He sauntered over to Grimmjow, enjoying the way Grimmjow's eyes were raking over him.

Stepping up to him, he continued to gaze into sapphire eyes before looking down at that plethora of food, steaming hot and smelling divine. He reached for a sausage and slowly slipped it into his mouth, inwardly chuckling at how Grimmjow was gazing at his lips. He sucked on the moist and juicy meat before slowly biting down and moaning around it.

He took the other half and lifted up to the taller man. Grimmjow opened his mouth and Ichigo slipped the meat into the man's mouth, his finger included. He moaned as it was sucked on and he pulled it out, watching Grimmjow chew on the breakfast meat.

"I'm glad you decided to join me for breakfast." Ichigo smiled and made his way to the bathroom, grabbing and slipping into a robe.

"I didn't have much of a choice." Ichigo mock pouted as he walked passed Grimmjow, noticing the man following behind him. He opened the balcony doors and stepped through them, enjoying how the sunrays massaged his skin. He slowly sat in the chair and watched Grimmjow set the tray down on the table before throwing himself in the opposite seat.

"Don't be that way. I promise spending time with me won't be boring." Grimmjow smirked and licked his lips at the expansive of bare skin showing.

"Yeah…I can see that."

They talked about nothing in particular as they ate. Ichigo found Grimmjow to be more interesting then he had initially thought. He was very down to earth and that's what Ichigo liked. The man was nothing like the many other courtesans at the manor coming from wealthy families. Instead of following in the footsteps of their parents they wanted to cater to other people's wants and needs. Grimmjow was there not because he wanted to be, but because he had to be. He wasn't a rich man, practically living on the streets of Germany. He used to work at a steel mill, but when he wasn't making enough he borrowed quite a large amount of money from Aizen. The brown haired man dealt business in many different countries, so it wasn't a surprise to Ichigo. Not being able to pay it back, he had to start working at the manor.

Ichigo kind of felt sorry for the man. He really didn't seem to belong there, though Ichigo didn't know where the man belonged. He wondered just how much Grimmjow had borrowed. He knew it wasn't any of his business, but he felt like he should at least do something.

Grimmjow stabbed at a piece of egg and Ichigo found himself staring at the man. Even if he was barbaric, Ichigo found him absolutely delicious. He wanted nothing more than to jump his bones at that very second, but he felt that he should at least spend more time with the man.

"Grimmjow." The man glanced up, chewing his food. "What would you like to do today?" The man's bushy blue eyebrow raised and he set his fork down before leaning back in his chair.

"Ain't I supposed to be askin' you that?" Ichigo found the man's accent something he could get used to. It spilled out of those wonderful lips as if it was molten honey.

"Yes, but I want you to enjoy this as well. It would be boring if we did what I wanted to all the time." The man looked away and glanced out towards the gardens that were behind the large home. He wasn't really sure what there was to do.

"…What about fightin'?" Ichigo's own brow arched and he wondered what the man was talking about. "Like…sword fightin'." Ichigo smiled. He was surprised the man had even said such a thing.

"Can you sword fight?" Grimmjow shrugged, not really giving a yes or no, but his lips were upturned, showing a peek of pearly white canines. Ichigo chuckled and reached for his orange juice. "…Alright. I'm game."

* * *

><p>Ichigo couldn't believe how good the man was. He brought down his sword, surprised at how fast Grimmjow was at blocking it. The sounds of metal massaging and clashing filled the room as Ichigo tried to keep up with the blue haired man.<p>

Mahogany eyes gazed at the wide, almost maniacal smirk on the man's gorgeous face and he could see that Grimmjow was enjoying himself. The sweat forming on the man's chest was distracting, but Ichigo knew if he slipped Grimmjow would wound him. He backed up, standing a few feet away from Grimmjow, his breath coming out a little ragged.

"I didn't think you would be this good!" Ichigo said, his voice echoing. The blue haired courtesan chuckled, throwing his sword up and watching it flip.

"I've had some practice."

"With whom?" Ichigo started dashing towards Grimmjow, his sword still down by his side. The man's smile seemed to widen and he readied himself. The young master quickly brought up his sword, but changed directions at the last minute and caught Grimmjow by surprise, nicking him in the shoulder.

The man hissed, but he didn't seem to be in too much pain. He looked down at his shoulder, seeing a line of blood form. Reaching his thumb up, he swiped it across the wound and slipped the appendage into his mouth. "My father," he responded, looking over his shoulder and towards Ichigo. "He was a soldier in the war." Ichigo smiled, watching Grimmjow turn around. "That was a nice trick."

Ichigo shrugged nonchalantly. "My father. He wasn't in the war, but he and I took fencing lessons."

"You don't seem like the prissy uppity type." Ichigo frowned, realizing what that statement meant. "Fencin' seems kinda, I don't know, for the people with sticks up der asses."

"I'll have you know, fencing is a great sport and I refuse to be talked to in such a way." Ichigo was angry that someone would talk about something he had cherished so much. It was the only thing that he and his father actually bonded on and he enjoyed keeping that memory alive.

"Tch, don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm just statin' the facts." Ichigo snarled and threw down his sword. He started to stomp towards Grimmjow, his mocha eyes blazing with anger. When he got close enough, he raised his arm and swung out, punching Grimmjow in the jaw. "Ow! What the fuck!" The man reached his hand up and massaged his jaw, glaring at the retreating back.

"To think I could be friendly with such a ruffian!" Ichigo walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him and leaving Grimmjow in the room alone. The blue haired man pushed against his jaw and spit, noticing the blood that came out.

"Shit, I take back what I said. A prissy person could never hit that hard."

* * *

><p>Grimmjow frowned, walking down the wide hallway. It had been a few hours since he had seen Ichigo and he was starting to feel bad. He had been trying to find the man, but it was as if he disappeared off the face of the earth. He wasn't going to apologize; he was just going to plainly tell him, that he didn't mean to hurt the kid's feelings. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.<p>

Passing by an open room, he heard a few courtesans laughing it up inside. He ignored them completely, still wondering where he could possibly find Ichigo, when he heard the young master's name slip out of one of the whores in the room. He stopped and backtracked, steeping into the doorway, not even caring if he was spotted.

He listened more before he had enough. "Hey, you! Red head!" The red haired man glared over his shoulder.

"I fucking have a name and you know it, Grimmjow. Renji, remember it." He sighed and ran a hand through his long red locks. "Now, what the hell do you want?"

"You were talking about Ichigo just a minute ago."

"…Yeah, so?" Grimmjow made his way deeper into the room and plopped down on the couch next to another courtesan.

"Have, uh, have ya'll all been with Ichigo?" A white haired man chuckled, his voice watery.

"If you must know, then yes, we have. It's kind of hard to refuse him. He's so good at what he does," the red head responded, his body shivering at the memories.

"So you all slept with him?" The three courtesans nodded. "Damn…"

"Don't feel upset about it. It's kind of our job. Though, master Kurosaki is different." Grimmjow gazed at Renji, wondering what he meant by that. "He doesn't just come here for sex and it usually isn't always about him. He likes to just have a good time and relax from his everyday life. It's never a one-sided deal. After spending so much time with him, it's really hard not to want him. And he never asks for it, it's always us asking for the sex."

Grimmjow frowned. He had never heard of that happening with the other clients. The women had said that most of them were demanding and usually got their way. He wondered why he was feeling comfortable around Ichigo so quickly.

"…Ya must of fucked up." The blunet glared at the white haired whore.

"Shut the hell up, Shiro." The courtesan snickered and leaned over closer to Grimmjow.

"Didja insult him?" Grimmjow's frown deepened as he gazed into golden eyes. "You bettah go say sorry."

"I don't know where the fuck he is," Grimmjow mumbled.

"He's probably in the library," the dark blue haired one said, pushing up his glasses. "He usually goes there to keep to himself. When he's in there, he usually doesn't want to be disturbed."

Grimmjow would have said thanks, but he didn't enjoy being nice to everyone. He rose from the chair and made his way out of the room. "I did say that he went there not to be disturbed." Grimmjow ignored the four eyes completely. Grimmjow walked down hallway after hallway, not really sure where the library was. He wasn't the type that read many books, so he tried to stay away from the place.

After walking for what seemed like hours, he finally found the library. He sighed, trying to brace himself and slid up next to the doorway. He peeked inside and noticed Ichigo lying in the chaise longue situated next to a large curved window. He stared at the man for a moment, noticing how the sun filtered through the window and glistened against Ichigo's skin and hair. The man's long apricot hair was spread out against the white couch and Grimmjow couldn't help but stare. The man's eyes were closed and a book was open-faced and down against his chest.

Grimmjow quietly walked in, never letting his eyes stray from the beautiful creature on the couch. He felt the need to apologize, but he really didn't want to. He stood there, gazing down at Ichigo, wanting nothing more than to kiss him, to ravish him until he was begging for more. He wanted to feel the inside of that body.

"You know…staring isn't very polite." Grimmjow's eyes widened and he watched hazy mocha eyes become revealed. They gazed up at him and Grimmjow was frozen, not really sure what to do or say. Ichigo's brow arched at the quietness. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Uh, I-I wanted to uhm… Shit, I wanted to say sorry. Ya know, for earlier and stuff." Grimmjow frowned and scratched the back of his head. "I didn't really mean to insult cha, I was just jokin."

Ichigo sighed and raised himself from his laying position. He pulled the book from his chest and set it on the table next to him. "You know, you are the first person to ever insult me, well in front of my face at least. Most people are too scared to. I'm kind of glad you were treating me like a normal person. …I didn't mean to punch you, I was just angry."

Grimmjow sat down on the edge of the chair and stared at Ichigo. "So we cool?" Ichigo smiled before nodding.

"Yeah, we're all good."

"Good, how about we go get some grub? I'm starvin'." Ichigo nodded and watched Grimmjow rise from the chair and start to make his way out of the room. "I had been lookin fer ya all day. Yer a tough person ta find. I couldn't settle down until I said I was sorry."

Ichigo's eyes slightly widened at the subtle confession. His heart thumped loudly in his chest and he wondered why he was getting so giddy about such a normal statement. He cleared his throat and looked away before rising from the chair. Grimmjow was making him feel weird and he didn't know if he was enjoying it.

* * *

><p>The weeks passed by and Ichigo found himself feeling weird about being around Grimmjow so much. The man was just too comfortable with him and Ichigo was starting to feel the same way. After the man apologized, it had been smooth sailing for the two of them. They would have breakfast, lunch and dinner together, finding a large amount of topics to talk about. Though Grimmjow wasn't in the same class as him, Ichigo found the man very knowledgeable about a few things. Ichigo enjoyed listening to the way Grimmjow explained things, sometimes getting a few laughs from it.<p>

The man was different and he enjoyed it. Even though he enjoyed Grimmjow's company, he knew he couldn't spend all his time with him. The other courtesans would get upset and Ichigo didn't want to have a riot on his hands. He felt bad about pushing Grimmjow to the side to spend time with the other residents of the home. Orihime had wanted to spend time in the garden and Ichigo wouldn't deny her request. Renji wanted to go fishing while, Ishida wanted to talk about his trip to London.

Shiro was the last one to deal with and he was always the neediest. Ichigo didn't mind it, but he wanted to spend the remainder of his time with Grimmjow. So he spent a few days with Shiro, hoping that it would be enough to satisfy the white skinned man.

Eventually after being away from Grimmjow for an entire week, Ichigo couldn't stand it anymore. The man's existence was rotting his brain. making it very hard to stay away. He frowned, making his way down the long hallway. He wondered where the man was. He had searched everywhere, inside the mansion and outside in the gardens. He searched the pool only to find a few courtesans begging him to come swimming with them. After what felt like forever, he decided to give up. He was exhausted and he would probably see him later on.

He walked back to his room, wondering where the loud and brash blue haired man could be. It wasn't like him to just be gone for the whole day. Opening the door to his room, he stepped inside, closing and locking the door behind him. He didn't want to be disturbed while he was napping. Turning around, he froze, gazing at the figure on his bed. Brown eyes stared at the strong naked thighs and long legs thrown over the cover. The curve of the man's tight behind was on display, making Ichigo's manhood twitch behind his tight trousers.

Ichigo found himself stiffly walking closer, not even caring that the blue haired man was sleeping in his bed, naked. He let his eyes roam up the large back, noticing the tattoo of a gothic six. He gulped, reaching down to massage the fabric against his hard-on.

The man's blue hair was tussled, lying chaotically across his brow. It was too perfect of a sight to want to disturb, but he wanted to take part in something a little more vigorous. He reached his hand out and let it ghost over the man's skin, listening to the quiet moan it produced. He mumbled the man's name, hoping it would waken him and he was rewarded with a shift of movement. The man turned over and sleepy blue eyes were slowly revealed.

"Where the hell have ya been?" Grimmjow lazily said, yawning as he started to kick the covers away. "I've been fuckin waitin for ya." Ichigo wasn't sure what he should say. He watched blue orbs descend his body before the man smirked, eyes gazing at the hard-on pushing at his pants. "Seems like yer happy ta see me. So…what are we gonna do today, Ichigo?"

Ichigo gazed down at the mischievous look in the man's aqua eyes and smirked. He slowly started to undo his shirt, working slowly from button to button. "I'm not quite sure, Grimmjow. What did you have in mind?"

The man's large hand reached out and started to pull at the belt wrapped around Ichigo's hips. He undid the button before slowly pulling down the zipper. Grimmjow yanked at the trousers, pushing them down until they pooled at Ichigo's ankles. He glanced up, seeing mocha orbs gazing down at him. "Hmmm, not sure." The blue haired courtesan watched as Ichigo pulled on the hair tie, releasing the tendrils of orange locks. They fell down, stopping right at the man's toned thighs. The man's chest was now bare and Grimmjow took in the smooth and flawless lithe body. He quickly reached for the underwear, wanting to see Ichigo completely naked again.

He gazed at the impressive length, standing attention and waiting for what was to come. He licked his lips wanting nothing more than to feel the hot matter in his mouth. He grabbed Ichigo by the hand, pulling him closer to the bed and he didn't even wait for permission before he slid his tongue up the man's shaft and engulfed the length into his mouth.

Ichigo moaned, watching the blunet's lips slide up and down his cock. His hips rocked slowly, following the rhythm Grimmjow was setting. He had been waiting for this day. He wanted nothing more than to fuck Grimmjow and he was glad that the man finally was feeling the same way. He listened to the slurping that Grimmjow was making and the sound was making him so much more turned on. He slowly opened his eyes, not even realizing that he had closed them and looked down. Darkened blue orbs were gazing up at him and Ichigo could see that Grimmjow was just as turned on.

The man started to pull away and Ichigo groaned when the man's lips were no longer on him. The large calloused hand pulled him closer and he fully slipped out of the pants, making sure to leave his shoes as well. He slid up over Grimmjow and settled down near the man's neck. Lips surrounded him again and he arched over, pressing his hand against the wall. This was different and his eyes darkened, almost becoming black at the position they were in. He hummed at the feeling, feeling hands grasp at his ass, kneading the fleshy mounds.

"Fuck," he moaned, loving the way Grimmjow swallowed around him. Fingers started to slide inward and Ichigo felt Grimmjow's finger rub against his anus. He smirked down at him, loving how the blunet was thinking. "Grimmjow," he breathed, watching blue eyes look up at him. The man refused to stop what he was doing and pushed his finger into Ichigo, moaning at the way the boy shuddered. "Nnn!" Ichigo's body shook and he leaned over, feeling his hips jerk faster and sending him deeper into Grimmjow's mouth.

The man moaned around the cock, letting his finger thrust in and out of Ichigo. His body was hot and his cock was throbbing with want, dripping with precum. He wanted nothing more than to be fucked. He imagined Ichigo slamming into him repeatedly and his cock twitched with desire.

He slowly pulled away, the taste of Ichigo so desirable that he whimpered at the act. But he couldn't stand it anymore. He needed to have this man inside of him. "Fuck…I-I can't wait anymore." Ichigo smirked and started to back up.

"What do you want, Grimmjow?"

"I want you ta fuck me." Ichigo hummed, situating himself between Grimmjow's legs. He watched the blunet spread them wider, not even caring how he looked. He wasn't the kind to blush about such things and he knew what he wanted. Grimmjow reached under him and spread his cheeks apart, letting Ichigo see the tight puckered hole. "J-just hurry up…. I fuckin need it."

Ichigo's brow arched, but he didn't protest. He slid closer and let the tip of his cock press against the entrance. He pushed forward, listening to Grimmjow's moan at being breached. He pushed a little more, only to have Grimmjow slam up against him, pushing him deeper inside, completely engulfing him. He hissed and his body quivered. The surrounding around him was warm and pulsating and Ichigo found himself trying to relax. Grimmjow was so tight, he didn't know if he could move without coming.

He gazed down at the half-lidded orbs, seeing the man's long legs out of the corner of his eye. Hands resting against the man's narrow hips, Ichigo pulled out, slamming back in, unconsciously stabbing the blunet's prostate.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow yelled, his cock twitching, juices dribbling out from the tip. His back arched up of the bed and his head thrown back. Ichigo moaned, continuing to slam into Grimmjow. The man's hole was amazing and Ichigo couldn't keep his hips from thrusting erratically.

Ichigo slid his hands over Grimmjow's rock hard abs, his eyes never leaving the man's face, his expression one of completely bliss. Blue eyes were rolled back and his mouth was slightly hanging open. He gripped the headboard for leverage and Grimmjow found himself running his hands up Ichigo's body. He needed to feel the man more, needed to feel the sweating flesh under his fingertips.

"Harder…fuck me harder." Ichigo obeyed, loving the wanton groans and cries spilling from the lips. He never thought that he would actually see Grimmjow like this. The man was hotter than he already was. Spread wide and open, he didn't even care that he was on the receiving end. He just laid there and enjoyed the sensations. He enjoyed the feeling of having someone deep inside him. It was always so much more to Ichigo. He felt the position was a sign of trust and maybe that meant that Grimmjow trusted him. So should he start to trust a person again? Should he open himself up to a new person as well?

He leaned over and stared into the man's deep blue eyes. He felt arms wrap themselves around him and he pressed his lips against Grimmjow, moaning at how the man quickly took advantage. Tongues battled, not for dominance, but to feel more passion against each other. They lapped at each other, wanting to taste each other. He pulled away and leaned down to suck on Grimmjow's nipples. He lapped at the buds, swirling his tongue as he continued to fuck the blunet into the bed. The man tasted so good. His flesh tasted like heaven and Ichigo could feel the telltale signs of his climax on the horizon. He let his fingers ghost over sweaty skin before they wrapped around Grimmjow's hot shaft.

Stroking, he synced the pace with his thrusts. "F-fuck! I-I'm gonna cum!" Ichigo just hummed around Grimmjow's nipple, feeling his own balls swell and tighten. He continued to stroke the man, feeling his hole clinch around him and his body arch. Ichigo felt the wetness against his abdomen, sticky and hot and he listened to Grimmjow call his name. It was his turn and he drove deeper into the hot body, exploding his seed inside with a quiet grunt. He fell against the man, his face laying flat against the man's chest and his cock still buried inside.

Grimmjow sighed, listening to Ichigo do the same. He gazed down, staring at the orange hair and reached his hand down. He softly ran his fingers through the silky long locks, relishing in the moment. That had been amazing. His body still tingled at the feeling of Ichigo inside him and he enjoyed the new feeling. He frowned, realizing how much he had enjoyed being there. He was really going to miss the orange haired young master after he was gone.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow sat in the library, sitting on the chaise longue that Ichigo once slept on. It was quite boring without the young master around. It had been a few weeks since Ichigo had left and Grimmjow wondered what was going to happen now. A few clients had come by, but not one of them wanted him. It really didn't bother him because he didn't want to cater to a bunch of old perverts, but if he didn't get any clients then he would never be able to pay off his debt.<p>

He looked down at the book that was sitting on the edge of the couch. He reached for it and read the front of the book. _The Taming of the Shrew by __**William Shakespeare**__._ Grimmjow remembered how much Ichigo adored Shakespeare. He frowned and opened the book, reading it. He really didn't understand it, but it must be damn good if Ichigo enjoyed the man so much. He sighed and closed the book, setting it down back where it had been.

He needed to find something to do.

"Grimmjow." The blue haired man looked up to see Aizen standing in the doorway. "I wondered where you were," he said as he walked in. "It's a surprise to see you in the library." Grimmjow just shrugged and looked back out the window. Aizen could feel something rolling off of the man, but he wasn't quite sure of what it was. "Anyway, the reason I came looking for you is because you have to get ready to leave."

Grimmjow turned his attention back towards Aizen, his lips sporting a frown. "Leavin? Where the hell am I goin?"

"You're debt has been paid. Your suitor is coming to get you." Grimmjow's frown deepened and he rose from the chair.

"Wha? Who is it? I haven't had a client in weeks." Grimmjow was starting to panic, wondering whom the old fart was that was trying to buy him.

Aizen just smiled and turned his back on Grimmjow. "You will find out. Now you have to go get your bags packed. You mustn't dawdle."

Grimmjow watched Aizen leave with confused eyes. He looked away, wondering who it could possibly be. He shivered at it being a perverted influential bastard. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

Heading to his room, he started to pack his clothing. It didn't take him much time, not having many things with him. He sighed and looked at his room before throwing his bag strap over his shoulder. There was a knock on his door and he looked over his shoulder to see a servant standing at he open door.

"Are you ready, Grimmjow, sir?" He nodded and started to make his way out of the room. He followed behind the servant, gazing at the other courtesans who were looking his way. Stepping out of the large mansion, he saw the horse-drawn carriage coming up the pathway. He took a deep breathe, letting it out slowly,

It finally stopped and he slowly made his way down the stairs, wanting to prolong the meeting. He didn't want to go. He didn't want to be some fuck toy for some old man. One of the servants took his bag and set it into the carriage before he opened the door. He slipped inside and sat down across the person, not even wanting to look their way. The door shut and Grimmjow listened to the deep chuckle.

His blue eyes widened and he swiftly turned his head. He gazed into chocolate brown eyes and saw long apricot hair.

"Ichigo!" he squeaked, frowning at how his voice cracked. "What the hell!" The orange haired man pouted, sticking his bottom lip out and he leaned over until his nose brushed against Grimmjow's. He slipped onto the man's lap and wrapped his arms around the man's neck. He watched Grimmjow's eyes slowly darken and he moaned at the spicy cologne wafting off the man. He smiled, feeling arms wrap around his waist.

"You're mine now, for as long as I like. …How does that sound?"

Grimmjow sighed before chuckling. "Whatever you say…young master."

* * *

><p><strong>Hurr Hurr, Bottom!Grimmjow is hot. ;P Hope everyone enjoyed. Please reviewrequest and see you next chapter.**


	12. All Work RenIchi

Hi hi! So new one-shot. This is for **CrystalMoon23 **who wanted some Renji/Ichigo. I noticed that I've been neglecting Renji in some of my other fics so I was very happy about writing this. **Warnings for One-shot:** Man on man sex, drug use and language.

**All Work and No Fun**

Blue eyes stared down at the chart in his hand, ignoring the things around him. He licked his lips, flipping the sheet over and looking at the information on the next page. He reached his hand out, turning the knob and pushing open the door that was in front of him. Closing it behind him, he looked up and smirked at his patient.

"Hello Miku. How are you this morning?" The brown haired woman blushed as she gazed up into hypnotic blue eyes.

"I-I'm fine, Jeagerjaques-sensei." The blue-eyed physician set the chart down and walked over to the sink. He started to wash his hands, humming with his deep baritone voice.

"No pain or anything?" He glanced over his shoulder and the woman shook her head before glancing away, her blush deepening in color. He nodded and turned off the facet, drying his hands and slipping them into some latex gloves. He sat himself into the low stool with wheels and wheeled himself over to her. Her ears started to turn a bright color red when she noticed the man's amazingly gorgeous face was quite close to her bare private parts, hidden under her gown.

Her best friend had told her to come to this hospital for her routine check-up instead of the one she always went to. She had said that there was a very handsome gynecologist that worked there and his hands were quite magical. She had also said if she wanted a little extra attention she should mutter the phrase, "I-I do have…a, uhm, itch…th-that needs to be scratched, though." She couldn't believe she actually said it and she watched a wild glint in the bright eyes. A devilish smirk grew across the doctor's lips and the woman found herself getting a little excited.

"Well…I shall see what I can do about that." The doctor pulled at the latex glove slapping the end of it against his skin and the woman flinched, her toes curling in anticipation. She had never been so aroused in her life and she would really have to thank her friend.

* * *

><p>Golden eyes stared at the man before him with boredom. The doctor sucked on the lollipop in his mouth, waiting for his patient to undress and bend over. He didn't understand what was so hard about undressing in front of him. He was a man as well and he had already seen the man's body naked before. He wondered why he went into the specialty field of Andrology. Maybe it was because he loved the male body, especially the healthy ones, but he didn't get many of those. Old men with wrinkly asses were the normal patients that walked through his section. He was lucky he already had a few partners or this job would have gotten old fast.<p>

He wrapped his black nailed fingers around the stick of the lollipop, twisting the delicious fruit pop in his mouth. He wondered what Grimmjow was doing. He chuckled lowly at the thought of his blue haired best friend "doing his job efficiently". He was probably having a lot more fun than he was having at the moment. He glanced over to finally see the man undressed. He grabbed a couple of latex gloves out of the box next to him and slipped them on.

Reaching for a small tube of lube, he opened it and smeared it onto his fingers. Making his way over, he held them out and stood behind the man.

"This may feel a bit weird, but try ta take a deep breath."

Shiro sighed as he slowly pushed his fingers inside the man's anus and started to feel for the man's prostate, relishing in the quiet moaning sounds coming from his patient. His mind wandered and he thought about his other best friend, Ichigo. He knew the orange haired man wasn't having any fun. He really didn't even know the meaning of the word. He would get up, go to work, go home, eat and sleep. It was the same routine every day and Shiro wondered if Ichigo was ever going to get laid at the rate he was going. Relaxing wasn't even the man's vocabulary, saying his job was the only thing that mattered really.

Shiro pushed against a wall in the man's anus, finding the prostate and earning a shuddered moan from the man bending over.

The white haired doctor went back to thinking about his best friend. He wondered if he could get Ichigo to go out drinking with them tonight. The man didn't have to work the next day and it would be a good change for his best friend. Maybe Grimmjow could invite some of his friends, knowing some of them had a thing for Ichigo.

He sighed pulling his fingers out of the man's ass and making his way to the wastebasket. He pulled off the gloves and dropped them inside before washing his hands.

"Ya can get dressed now. …Ya seem ta be fine. No irregularities and from the look of the table I can see there isn't any problem with ya ejaculatin'." Shiro grabbed the clipboard and started to jot down a few things, slipping the lollipop to the opposite side of his mouth. He glanced up, watching the man start to dress himself.

He hoped Ichigo wouldn't be so uptight tonight. The man really needed to get laid.

* * *

><p>"Tell me if this hurts, okay?" Sienna eyes gazed down at the patient lying on his stomach. Ichigo pushed at the calf muscle, listening for any sign in the patient's breathing. He let his hands slowly ghost over the man's ankle and started to massage the area. He did the same technique to the opposite leg before heading up to the thigh, pushing against the muscles there.<p>

He enjoyed his job as an athletic therapist. He wasn't like Grimmjow who got off at woman staring at him with hearts in their eyes and asking him to stick his fingers up their vaginas. And he sure wasn't like Shiro who did whatever he did. Ichigo loved his best friends, but he really thought they were a bunch of perverts and quite frankly too relaxed to be doing the jobs they were doing. They were doctors, people who worked hard to save other people and Ichigo didn't enjoy taking it so lightly. He didn't understand the whole chilling out at work. He worked his full shift, sometimes not even taking a break and that's what he enjoyed.

He didn't want to go out after work. He didn't want to go drinking or partying and he sure didn't want to get laid. He was fine just the way he was, and even if he was still young he didn't care. He wasn't depressed, crying his eyes out because he wasn't going out. He just enjoyed the way he was already living and not much else.

He stood at the edge of the table, staring down at the man's back. "I think I'm all done. How do you feel?" The brown-skinned male sat up and rolled his shoulders, making sure to flex his legs as well.

"Great!" Ichigo smiled and nodded. He headed over to where the man's chart was and started to jot down a few things.

"Good. Your next appointment is when you come back, right?" The man nodded, slipping his shirt back on. "I hope you do well in your tournament."

"Thanks, doc. I'll see you later." The athlete threw a greeting over his shoulder before leaving, closing the door behind him. Ichigo smiled to himself before he sighed and set the clipboard down. He wondered what those events were like. He usually saw them on TV, but he knew it was nothing like actually being there. He scowled to himself. What was he talking about? He had no time for those kinds of things. He hadn't taken a vacation since he started working and he wasn't about to start now.

He wondered how his friends could do it. It just wasn't something for him. He'd rather work hard, than always play easy.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Ichi," Shiro whined as he, Grimmjow and Ichigo walked down to the cafeteria. "It'll be fun. You have nuthin to do tomarra, so it's not like ya need ta be ready fer work." Ichigo frowned, trying to tune Shiro out. He didn't want to go out. He didn't want to go drinking. He didn't even want to meet any guys.<p>

"No. Why can't you understand I am fine the way I am?"

"Because you aren't. If you were, you would realize that your life is boring as shit," Grimmjow interjected. Ichigo glared up into blue eyes. It didn't matter what they thought. He was fine. He was happy and that was all that mattered. It was his life anyway and he didn't need them pushing their perverted and childish views on him.

"Whatever." He glared at them both before stomping away, his lab coat fluttering behind him. Shiro sighed as he watched his best friend leave.

"He needs some help. Big time. He really won't listen to us if we keep trying to pressure him to go out with us."

"We shouldn't have ta pressure em," Shiro responded. "He should juss want ta hang out with us. You'd think he hated us or sumthin."

"Naw, I don't think he hates us. I just think he needs to get some ass. Maybe he'll lighten up a little. It just can't be anyone though. We need someone who is going to get a rising out of the stubborn guy. And you know how stubborn Ichigo is." Grimmjow frowned, trying to think of who would be perfect for Ichigo. The man didn't seem to even like or have a crush on anyone recent so he wondered how this would even work.

Ichigo refused to go out, which meant that whomever Ichigo met would have to be at the hospital.

Shiro narrowed his eyes, gazing at Ichigo from across the cafeteria. "I think I know who could help us, but I'm a need ya help, Grimmy."

"Fine, whatever. As long as it's to help Ichi out. ...Oh…and don't call me Grimmy again."

* * *

><p><strong>The Following Week<strong>

Ichigo hummed as he gazed down at his paperwork. He only had one more patient for the day before he could go home and enjoy the remainder of his night with dinner and maybe a good movie. It wasn't that he didn't have fun. He just didn't consider what Grimmjow and Shiro did was fun. Finding random and unknown people to sleep with. Screwing around in the hospital and with their patients, no less. Drinking all night and getting hammered only to come to his house to crash instead of going to their own homes. Ichigo didn't enjoy acts like that and he didn't consider that any kind of fun he would want to be a part of.

There was a knock on his door and Ichigo gave me them permission to enter. He glanced up to see Grimmjow with a large smile on his face. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, wondering what the man was so happy about.

"Ichi! Hey!"

"…What do you want, Grimmjow? I'm very busy."

"Oh, come on. You have been acting way bitchy towards Shiro and me. Do you hate us that much?" Ichigo frowned, gazing at the blue haired man. He didn't know that they felt that way. Grimmjow and Shiro had been he's best friends since high school and he never had a problem with hanging out of spending time with them. In fact, they made high school more enjoyable and kept Ichigo from worrying about his long time crush. He sighed, realizing that they had done quite a lot for him.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like I don't like you guys. I just…don't want to hang out. You guys are always trying to get me to meet men and while I'm glad you guys are helping, I just don't want a relationship right now."

"…You don't want a relationship or we just haven't found the right guy?" Grimmjow asked, his eyebrow arching. Ichigo sighed, leaning his chin onto his fist and gazing at Grimmjow. "Okay, okay. I won't talk about it anymore. I really just came to bring you some cocoa. Shiro made it."

Ichigo perked up at the thought of hot chocolate made by Shiro. The man always made the best and most delicious cocoa. Ichigo gazed at Grimmjow, his eyes showing the look of desire and practically saying the words, "gimmie, gimmie". The blunet chuckled and made his way over to the man's desk, setting down the black mug. He watched the orange haired man reach for it and take a sip, savoring the rich chocolaty taste. Ichigo never understood how Shiro could make such delicious hot chocolate when he couldn't cook a thing else.

"Thanks, Grimm. And…can you thank Shiro for me, too? I'll, uh, I'll think about hanging out with you guys this weekend, okay?" Grimmjow nodded before turning around and heading out of the office. Closing the door behind him, he sighed, now regretting what he just did.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's head felt groggy and his body was excruciatingly hot. He moaned, slowly pulling off his lab coat and enjoying the feeling of less clothing. He didn't understand why he was feeling such a way. He had started drinking Shiro's divine and delicious chocolaty drink when his body started to get hot. He thought it was just from drinking a hot beverage, so he didn't worry too much about it. When the cup was almost empty, his head started spinning and his eyes lowered and darkened. His body had some kind of tingly sensation and everything he touched seemed to make sparks shoot up his body.<p>

He didn't need to be sick at a time like this. His last patient was on his way down and he needed to act professional. He sighed, taking a deep breath to relax his nerves. There was a knock at the door and Ichigo rose from his seat. He gave the person permission to enter and when he saw the spiky red hair he felt his knees weaken. He gripped the desk and gazed into russet colored eyes.

"Re-Renji!" Sienna orbs gazed at the tall, muscular man that used to be his high school crush. The very same crush that Grimmjow and Shiro had kept him from worrying about. This very handsome man used to be the star of the high school soccer team and too Ichigo's knowledge, straighter than an unbendable board. He dated woman after woman, never really having an actual girlfriend. He had a few classes with the red head, but they weren't considered friends, just classmates.

"Ichigo? You're the doctor?" Ichigo nodded trying to keep his mind off of the fact that Renji had on a wife beater that was practically molding to his toned and athletic body, showing off his intricate tribal tattoos. He tried to ignore the basketball shorts that where loosely hanging around the man's hips, showing strong calves and long legs. He swallowed the spit in his throat, trying to will away the hard-on in his slacks.

He moaned again and his knees gave out under him. He started to fall, but was glad that Renji caught him in time. His body quivered at the feel of those brawny arms holding him.

"Are you okay, Ichigo? Your face is red and you're sweating." Ichigo tried to speak, but all that came out was a sultry wanton moan and Renji found himself blushing at the sound. "Come on; le-let's get you seated." He led Ichigo over to the therapy table standing in the middle of the room and helped him up onto it. "D-Do you wanna lay down?"

Ichigo shook his head and leaned over. He didn't know what was coming over him, but he had the urge to breathe in the red head's cologne. His cock was straining behind his pants and he could feel the wetness forming. "Re-Renji…" The red haired gulped as he stared into deep mahogany eyes. He wasn't sure what to do. He had never been in that sort of predicament and the look in Ichigo's eyes were turning him on. "I-it hurts. Y-ya gotta do sumthin," Ichigo slurred.

Renji watched Ichigo's hand touch his, moving it down to where his crotch was. "P-please?" Renji didn't know how to refuse the request. He was standing in front of the man he had had a crush on since high school. It was harder to deal with it back then, what with him still in the closet. Being around Ichigo had always been painful and the thought of him dating other people always made him angry, but he really couldn't do much about it.

He had wondered why Shiro, Ichigo's best friend, had told him to come to Karakura Hospital for his sports therapy. He hadn't even known there was an athletic therapist there, but now that he saw who it was, it made him even more suspicious of the white skinned man. "Renji," Ichigo whined and it shot straight to his groin.

He cleared his throat and looked down, pressing the palm of his hand against Ichigo's crotch. He rubbed, shivering at the sound that spilled from those pouty lips. He slowly worked the button off and started to unzip the pants. He could see the bulge pressing against white cotton underwear and he reached down to touch the area. His hands smoothed over the area and he could feel the sticky wetness of Ichigo. He slipped his hand inside the man's boxers, pulling out the hard and dripping cock.

He couldn't believe he was actually being able to do this. He had waited for this moment for such a long time. And he never thought that it would even happen. He started stroking the shaft, surprised that Ichigo was dripping so much. The boy's cries were making his own cock hard and he hoped nobody would walk in and ruin this moment. He looked up to see half-lidded brown eyes gazing down at him and he leaned up, pressing his lips against Ichigo's before slowly pulling away.

"I've wanted this for so long," he whispered, getting a moan as a response. He pressed his lips against Ichigo's again, slipping his tongue inside and letting it dance with Ichigo's. He could feel hands slipping under his top and pulling it up. Long fingers ghosted over his skin, massaging the rippling abs and hardened nipples.

"Renji…more. To-touch me more," he breathed against moist lips. Renji didn't have to be told twice and he quickly removed the rest of Ichigo's clothing. The body was gorgeous, toned but much smaller than his own. The tanned skin was a light pink color and Renji could see the quivering flesh. Every touch he made sent shivers up Ichigo's body and made the doctor's cock drip even more fluids.

He told Ichigo to turn over and the doctor quickly did, slipping his feet onto the floor and bending over the table. Whatever was going on with him was making him feel so vulnerable, so loose and now that Renji was standing behind of him, he couldn't control himself.

Renji pulled his top up and over, letting the bottom lay against the back of his neck, his arms still in the armholes. He reached down and slipped his hand into his basketball shorts, pulling his tattooed cock out and stroking it, smearing his fluids up and down the shaft.. "Th-there's s-some lube on the shelf." He made his way over to where Ichigo pointed and grabbed the small vile of lube. Bringing it back over, he opened it and smeared a large amount on his cock, stroking it until his hard-on glistened with moisture before throwing the tube onto the end of the table.

Russet colored eyes locked with the round shivering buttock that was on display and Renji found himself entranced. He watched it shake, the sweat slowly rolling down the cheeks and crack. Reaching out, he squeezed one cheek, listening to Ichigo whine.

"You like that, sensei?"

"M-more. I wanna fe-feel your…"

"Feel my what?" Renji reached his other hand out and he spread the round cheeks apart. He gazed down at the puckered hole that was pulsating, wanting to be breached. He pressed the tip of his cock against the doctor's entrance and waited for Ichigo to respond. "…Come on, sensei. I won't know if you don't tell me." He was enjoying this. Calling Ichigo sensei was turning him on, feeling like he was doing something he really shouldn't be.

"Y-your cock," Ichigo whimpered. "I-I wanna feel y-your cock inside me. Pl-please hurry, Renji."

The red head didn't have to be told twice. He pushed against the ring, feeling the pressure surrounding his cock as he started to open Ichigo up. He listened to Ichigo's cries, slamming himself all the way inside until his balls were pressed against Ichigo's behind. His body shuddered at the velvety feeling around him. It was warm and it contracted, practically trying to milk him of everything in side. Pulling out, he slammed back in.

"Ahhh!" Ichigo cried. He ground back, wanting Renji to hurry and continue. The bigger man started a rising pace, sliding in and out, trying to find the man's pleasure button. He groaned when Ichigo's squeezed around him and he changed his angle. "Oh God! There!" Renji smirked and continued to slam into the smaller man.

"Fuck, so tight, Ichigo," Renji moaned. He reached up and pulled Ichigo against his chest, feeling the man's sweaty back slide against his skin. Ichigo moaned and leaned back before capturing Renji's lips in a kiss. Tongues dance and synchronized around each other before Ichigo squeaked. He was raised up by his thighs and harshly penetrated, arching his back at the constant jab to his prostate. "You like that, sensei?" Ichigo whined, his voice sending shock waves down Renji' spine. He could feel himself getting ready to cum and he screamed Renji's name as fluids started shooting from the tip of his shaft. It dripped down the side, but he was still hard, red and ready.

Ichigo's body was about ready to explode as he kept being impaled into and held in strong arms. His hands reached behind him and pulled at long locks, snapping the hair tie and feeling the soft red hair fall. He let his fingers run through the man's hair, lips sucking on his neck and the thick, long shaft still sliding in and out of him. He never felt so good in his life. Even masturbating never had felt this desirable and he wondered why he waited so long to feel something so damn good.

He moaned again and reddish-brown eyes gazed up into his sienna eyes. Lips pulled away from his neck and kissed up his face towards his lips, licking each one to taste the deliciousness they provided. "I-I'm gonna cum, Ichi."

"Cum inside. I wanna feel it." Ichigo pulled his hand free from the locks and reached down. He gripped the man by his balls squeezing and kneading them, a smirk pulled at his lips. He listened to the red head curse and he felt the erratic thrusting before the man slammed deep and shot his load up inside. "Mmmm," Ichigo moaned. He felt the man's body shiver, but Renji still stood his ground and Ichigo realized just how strong the man was. He felt himself being slowly lifted off of the softening cock and let down onto the floor. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Renji backing up and plopping down into his office chair, body glistening with sweat and his long hair sprayed across his shoulders.

He smiled and made his way over. legs shaking profusely. He knelt down, pushing the man's toned legs open and reached for the limp cock. He started to stroke it back to life before slipping his mouth around it. Renji groaned and slid his hand through Ichigo's locks. He guessed the orange haired man wasn't finished with him yet. He glanced down and looked into lust-filled mahogany eyes, watching Ichigo slurp down his cock and smirked.

He guessed he could let Ichigo have his way. It was a doctor's appointment, after all.

* * *

><p>"Ahhh! I'm sorry, King!" Ichigo glared into golden eyes as he held Shiro up against the wall of his apartment. He couldn't believe that the white skinned man had drugged him. He knew he would never act the way he did on his own accord.<p>

"I am so going to kill you, Shiro." The white haired man whimpered as he gazed into angry brown eyes.

"Oh come on, Ichi," Grimmjow's voice came from the couch. "It was to help ya and I bet you had fun." Ichigo pulled his hand away from Shiro and the pale man quickly scurried away.

"It's not about that! You didn't have to trick me!"

"And if we didn't, would you have confessed to Renji and got some much needed tail?" Ichigo frowned and folded his arms across his chest, scowling at the floor.

"Y-yes," Ichigo mumbled.

"Stop lying." Ichigo sighed and made his way over to the sofa, sitting down next to the blue haired man. He watched Shiro sheepishly seat next to him and lean over, placing his head into his lap. He smirked down at his horse, running his hand through the short spiky locks.

"Fine whatever. You guys helped me, sheesh." He thought back to the other day and blushed at the thought of what he and Renji did in his office.

"So are ya gonna lighten up now, King? Ya know, have more fun, like us."

"What are you talking about? This doesn't change anything. I still won't act like you guys."

"You fucked your patient in your office," Grimmjow deadpanned, arching his brow at Ichigo. The orange haired man arched his own brow before smirking up at the taller man.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. From where I was standing I was doing a routine check-up. Renji is a very…strong young man. His muscles are in very good shape." Ichigo's eyes darkened with lust at the thought of seeing his new boyfriend again. "In fact…we are having another…appointment tonight." Ichigo smiled wide. "Personally, in my bedroom," he mumbled.

Shiro cackled, hearing what his King had said and Ichigo found himself chuckling as well, Grimmjow completely left out of the joke.

* * *

><p><strong>LOL! I love bad punsjokes. They are fun. Hope everyone enjoyed this. Please review/request and see you next time. **


End file.
